I'll Always Follow You
by elominnie
Summary: Clexa ou Lexarke: Alicia Clark et ses compagnons arrivent par bateau sur une immense presqu'île qui semble déserte et seulement peuplée d'arbres et autres végétaux. Mais au milieu de quelques rôdeurs, ils croiseront la route de Elyza et ses amis. La survie a toujours un prix et la cohabitation ne sera pas des plus simple. Danger, survie, combat, amitié et amour inspiré de fanart
1. Chapter 1

**Comme promis, voici mon crossover entre fear the walking dead et the 100. Bien sûr, dans la description, j'ai mis lexa et clarke mais dans la ff ce sera bien alicia et elyza, juste elyza étant un personne n'existant pas, je ne pouvais pas l'ajouter. Ma ff prendra place dans l'univers de fear the walking dead mais avec rajout de quelques personnages de the 100 et même d'autres séries selon mon inspi du moment. Elle suit la saison 1 de ftwd donc je vous ai fait un court résumé histoire de pas trop vous perdre mais en gros Alicia et sa famille restante fuit LA en bateau et dans ma ff croiseront la route de Elyza et ses compagnons :) Voici donc un résumé et le prologue de ma ff, bonne lecture :)**

Fear the walking dead se place dans le même univers que the walking dead, sauf qu'ici on est à Los Angeles et non à Atlanta et qu'on voit le début de l'épidémie et les réactions de familles banales face à celle-ci. La famille principale est la famille Clark. Madison Clark est veuve et a deux enfants, Alicia et Nick (Nicolas), et un nouveau petit ami, Travis Manawa. Ce dernier est divorcé de Liza et a un enfant avec elle, nommé Chris. Alicia est une brillante élève, en dernière année de lycée et en couple avec Matt (j'en dis pas plus il crève de toute manière xD). Son frère Nick est un drogué, il a quitté le lycée pour ne plus rien faire ensuite et passe ses nuits à l'extérieur à s'envoyer des doses. C'est le premier qui aperçoit les zombies mais étant shooté à ce moment-là, il ne sait pas si c'est la réalité ou un des effets de ce qu'il a prit. Il se fait d'ailleurs ensuite renverser, explique ce qu'il a vu à Travis, à l'hôpital, qui va alors avoir des doutes et aller dans le lieu où Nick aurait vu ces zombies. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est beaucoup de sang. Ce ne sera que quand le gars qui fournissait la came à Nick se fera descendre par ce dernier devant sa mère et son beau-père et qu'il se relève et semble être intuable que Madison, Travis et Nick vont comprendre la situation. Ils décident de fuir. Travis veut récupérer son ex-femme et son fils et en chemin, récupère une famille composée de Daniel, un personnage qui semble dangereux et qui sait se servir d'une arme, sa femme (on s'en fout elle meurt), et sa fille Ofelia. Fin bref, quand la contamination s'est bien propagée, les militaires sécurisent un périmètre de la ville, amènent des malades dont Nick qui est drogué dans un centre aménagé en hôpital ou abattoir, selon le point de vue xD, mais l'épidémie est telle que les militaires ont projet de laisser les gens livrés à eux-même (c'est Daniel qui le découvre en torturant un militaire, quand je vous disais qu'il est dangereux ce type xD). Fin bref, ils décident tous de se barrer, récupèrent Nick et un mec nommé Strand qui est riche, intelligent et qui va les amener chez lui. C'est là qu'on découvre que Liza est contaminée (l'ex-femme de Travis pour ceux qui ont pas suivi xD) et Travis est donc obligé de la tuer. Fin de la saison 1. Il ne reste que Travis, Madison, Chris, Alicia, Nick, Daniel, Ofelia et Strand. Avec les photos promo de la saison 2, on peut comprendre qu'ils vont sur un yacht, celui de Strand (quand je disais qu'il était riche xD) et donc ma fic partira de là.

Prologue (POV Alicia)

Cela faisait trois jours qu'on naviguait, restant proches des côtes, cherchant un lieu où il y aura moins de civilisations et donc moins de...je ne savais même pas comment les nommer. J'étais seule, sur le ponton, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, toujours à la même place depuis qu'on était parti. Ma mère était au chevet de mon frère, veillant à ce que son sevrage se passe bien. Travis et son fils Chris pleurait la mort de Liza chacun de leur côté, Travis hanté par ce qu'il avait dû faire et Chris en voulant à son père de son geste. Ofelia pleurait la mort de sa mère dans la chambre qu'on partageait et refusait d'en sortir de peur de croiser son père qui lui avait montré un nouveau visage, plus violent et cruel. En bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais seule. Bah oui, je n'avais pas perdu récemment un parent, mon père ça faisait des années, je n'étais pas une ex junkie au contraire, j'étais l'élève modèle, promis à de longues études dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles, alors pourquoi devrait-on se soucier de moi. Ce n'est pas comme si l'apocalypse régnait ! De rage, je frappais la paroi externe du bateau de toutes mes forces. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je m'en fichais comme on s'en fichait de moi. Je devais rester forte, savoir comme d'habitude m'habituer à toutes situations comme après la mort de mon père mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus. Après la mort de mon père, mon frère avait plongé dans la drogue et s'était éloignée de moi. Ma mère, elle, faisait tout pour l'aider mais avait fini par abandonner et s'était investie à fond dans sa relation avec Travis que je n'appréciais pas parce qu'il vivait avec nous et qu'il prenait la place de mon père. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent..mais pareil dans un sens. J'étais toujours relayée au second plan et même si j'appréciais plus Travis, il n'en restait pas moins que je souffrais et que je n'avais personne pour me seconder, pour me porter vers le haut, pour m'empêcher de sombrer. Une voix me coupa de mes pensées :

-Miss parfaite a donc bien des faiblesses.

Je sursautais, me retournant pour voir Strand, qui n'était plus aux commandes. Je demandais alors :

-Qui conduit ?

-Ton beau-père, il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées, tout comme toi.

Je soufflais avant de rediriger mon regard vers le lointain. Devant mon silence, il continua :

-A force de maintenir ce masque de marbre, de cacher ta souffrance, on pense avoir affaire à une personne sans failles, une personne forte qui peut tout porter sur ses épaules, mais ce n'est pas le cas et ta mère ne l'a pas compris. Elle voit ton frère souffrir mais est aveugle en ce qui te concerne. Je vois souvent cela. Quand un des enfants est malade, on se focalise tellement sur lui que ses frangins sont délaissés et doivent rester fort pour continuer à avancer.

-Tu sembles parler en connaissance de cause, _compris-je._

-Mon frère avait la leucémie. Mes parents le surveillaient tellement qu'ils ne me voyaient plus. Je souffrais pour lui mais je finissais par le jalouser. C'est bête mais j'aurais aimé qu'on s'occupe de moi, qu'on n'oublie pas mon anniversaire, qu'on ne m'oublie pas tout court en fait. Quand il est mort, je suis parti, _expliqua-t-il brièvement et impassible._

-Je suis désolée, _dis-je doucement._

-Oh tu n'as pas à l'être, ça remonte à loin. Ne fais juste pas la même erreur que moi, ne les fuis pas. Ta mère t'aime. Elle est juste totalement dépassée par tout. Elle n'arrive pas à être forte pour elle alors l'être pour vous tous, c'est au-dessus de ses capacités.

Je hochais simplement la tête et il s'éloigna. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait. Personne ne me comprenait. J'étais brisée. J'avais peur. Peur de tout. Peur de ces cadavres ambulants. Peur que mon frère ne se relève pas de son manque. Peur de perdre quelqu'un qui m'était proche. Peur de la mort. Parce que oui, la mort nous entourait. La mort nous fixait. La mort n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de notre part pour nous emporter et nous ramener à l'état d'Hommes sans âme...

Le lendemain, alors que je me changeais dans la chambre, ma mère ouvrit et me dit que nous nous arrêtions parce qu'on manquait de carburant. Je me dépêchais donc de revêtir ma chemise avant de rejoindre les autres sur le ponton. Mon frère était pâle mais marchait de lui-même. Il se mit à mes côtés et me sourit, avant de passer un bras sur mes épaules. Travis et ma mère se tenait à l'avant avec Daniel qui, de ses jumelles, regardait la terre que nous avions en face. Il fit un signe et Strand aux commandes se dirigea donc vers la terre où nous pourrions enfin nous poser. Ofelia n'avait pas quitté la chambre, Chris non plus. Ce ne serait pas simple pour tous les deux mais nous avions besoin de rester souder, même si la peur, la colère, la douleur, la peine nous habitait, il fallait continuer à avancer. Notre vie allait se poursuivre sur ce sol, dans ses forêts que l'on pouvait contempler. Tout ne serait pas facile. Pour survivre, nous devrons nous battre. Pour survivre, nous devrons repousser toujours plus loin nos limites. Pour survivre, nous devrons rester ensemble...

 **Voilà, court prologue pour introduire mon histoire et l'état d'esprit de Alicia avant sa rencontre avec Elyza. Faut savoir qu'on voit tout le long de la saison 1 qu'elle est totalement délaissée. Elle en vient meme à quasiment se mutiler. Elle souffre énormément mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte et ce fait sera très important pour moi dans la suite. Si vous avez des questions, sur la ff, sur ce que vous ne comprenez pas parce que je serais allée trop vite, n'hésitez pas. N'hésitez pas aussi à me dire si ça vaut le coup que je continue, si ça vous plaît ou non, ce que vous aimez ou pas pour la suite. Ah et dites moi des personnages que vous aimez bien. Me faudra pas mal de monde en fait et juste les personnages principaux de the 100 ne suffiront pas donc tant qu'à ajouter d'autres séries, si vous en souhaiter un en particulier, il n'y aura pas de soucis^^ Donc voilà, la suite arrive bientôt, là c'était un ptit préambule de ma ff^^ Merci à tous de me suivre, et à la prochaine:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le chapitre 1 avec l'arrivée de Elyza Lex. Merci pour toutes ces reviews,**

 **ça fait vraiment plaisir^^ Je suis contente que l'idée de ce crossover plaise, j'aime**

 **donner ma contribution à ce ship créé par notre fandom si extraordinaire pis,**

 **plus je vois des fanart, plus je trouve l'idée génial, surtout que Clarke est trop badass****

 **Fin bref, je ne reviendrais pas sur le dernier ep ( de 1 parce que je l'ai pas vu xD de 2, j'en**

 **ai ras le cul de voir mes bébés souffrir ou mourir donc voilà) Bonne lecture :)**

POV Alicia

Cela faisait une heure que nous avions accosté sur la côte mais on avait pas encore posé le pied au sol. En effet, mon cher beau-père avait décidé que nous devions d'abord réfléchir à un plan avant de se précipiter sur terre. C'était bien le seul à penser ainsi. On en avait tous marre de n'être entouré que de métal froid et d'eau à perte de vue. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, enfin poser mes pieds sur terre! Mais nous voilà donc, en cercle autour d'une grande table ronde, à anticiper ce que nous ferions une fois dans la forêt alors que l'on ne connaissait même pas le terrain.

Enfin, après environ une heure de débat, que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, étant lassée de leur incessante dispute, Travis prit plus fortement la parole:

-Bon, même si ça ne m'enchante pas, Daniel a raison. Si on reste tous groupé, on ne couvrira pas assez de terrain. Il doit rester quatre heures avant le coucher du soleil. Je propose donc qu'on fasse deux groupes pour explorer le terrain et le cartographier du mieux qu'on pourra. Il faut qu'on trouve un lieu pour loger, un point d'eau et de la nourriture. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des habitations. Je nous laisse trois heures pour faire les recherches, ensuite, on se retrouve au bateau. Si quelqu'un a trouvé un lieu où dormir, alors on ira, sinon on retrouvera nos chambres du bateau et on montera demain un campement sur terre ferme avant d'avancer plus. Est-ce que cette fois-ci le plan convient à tout le monde ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête aussi je fis de même. Il nous reparti donc en deux groupes. Un était composé de Daniel, Strand, Travis et Chris et l'autre de moi, mon frère, ma mère et Ofelia qui avait refusé d'être avec son père. Chris, lui, n'avait pas eu le choix et malgré le regard noir qu'il jetait à tout le monde, lui aussi était mineur et donc devait se taire et suivre. Je préparais ensuite mon sac à dos avec de quoi manger et survivre si on devait se perdre avant de suivre ma mère sur la terre ferme. A peine mon pied effleura le sol, même boueux, un sourire étira mes lèvres. J'étais clairement une fille de la terre. L'eau, ça allait bien cinq minutes pour se baigner mais y passer plusieurs jours, ce n'était pas pour moi. Avant que je ne puisse plus profiter de ce qui m'entourait, ma mère entama la marche d'un pas rapide, me confiant de quoi dessiner. Je ne savais pas dessiner. Matt m'avait bien montré quelques bases mais je n'étais vraiment pas douée. Je tentais pourtant de retracer notre parcours, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, de façon très approximative.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, on arriva devant des ruines. Je rangeais donc mon carnet et mon stylo et contemplais ce que j'avais devant moi. Avant l'apocalypse, ce village devait rengorgé d'activité. Il n'était qu'à une heure de la mer, la rue principale était large et les marchands devaient y vendre leurs poissons, épices, viandes au vue de ce qu'il restait sur le sol. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une ville fantôme. Le silence régnait. Les établis étaient en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés sur le sol. Les fenêtres et portes des maisons nous entourant étaient brisées mais surtout, il y avait du sang partout et une odeur nauséabonde nous enveloppait. Je plissais le nez avant de commencer à avancer pour explorer le village mais une main me retint par le poignée. Je me retournais donc pour voir ma mère qui m'avertis:

-Il se peut qu'il y en ai dans les parages.

-Qu'il y ai quoi? _Demandais-je, un brin d'insolente dans la voix._

J'en avais marre de leur attitude envers moi. Ces derniers jours, elle ne semblait même plus se souvenir de mon existence et maintenant, je devais rester sagement à ses côtés alors que ce village regorgeait sûrement de médicaments et peut-être même encore de nourriture ? Ce n'était plus possible! Je me retournais donc et, ma mère s'étant tue, je me remis en marche, à l'écoute de tout son suspect. J'avançais prudemment, zigzaguant entre les décombres et je vis les autres faire de même. Chacun cherchait de quoi survivre dans l'enfer qu'était devenu notre monde. Je commençais à pénétrer dans une maison mais tout était mis sans dessus-dessous et il ne restait rien dans les placards, dans aucune pièce. Soit les habitants avaient fuit avec tous leurs vivres soit quelqu'un était passé avant moi. Je fis tout de même le tour pour être sûre qu'il ne reste rien et vis dans un coin une batte de base-ball. Il restait quelques traces de sang aussi je l'essuyais sur un rideau avant de sortir. Ma batte sur mon épaule, je fouillais une deuxième puis une troisième et une quatrième maison mais comme la première, il ne restait rien. Je retrouvais alors mon frère au centre, qui était tranquillement assis sur un tonneau, se rongeant les ongles et tremblant légèrement. Il leva la tête en m'entendant et me fit un grand sourire. Me voyant les mains vides, il conclut :

-On n'est pas les seuls à être passé par ici.

-En effet, _approuvais-je._

On avait déjà assez perdu de temps dans ces ruines. Il fallait voir autre part, trouver au moins une source d'eau mais la ''chef'' de notre groupe ne semblait pas du même avis. Elle tournait en rond, retournait chaque placard, chaque tiroir, chaque tonneau, tout pour trouver quelque chose. Voyant mon frère immobile, je me décidais à la rejoindre. Je l'empêchais de casser encore quelque chose, surtout que le bruit pouvait les attirer vers nous. J'emprisonnais ses mains avec les miennes et la forçais à soutenir mon regard. Je lui chuchotais que tout allait bien se passer puis la pris dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas mon rôle. Cela devait être elle qui devrait me rassurer. Mais je commençais à comprendre que j'étais forte, bien plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été et que cette apocalypse avait réveillé quelque chose en moi. Je ris silencieusement en me disant que j'avais peut-être été une guerrière dans une autre vie avant d'emmener ma mère jusqu'au centre, où attendait mon frère et Ofelia. Je pris alors les directives :

-Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder ici, tout a déjà été pris. Je suppose que même s'il y a d'autres lieux comme celui-ci, ils seront tous pillés et vu l'odeur et le sang qu'il y a partout je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour dormir. Le mieux serait qu'on rentre au bateau et demain on avancera plus et on montera un campement. Il faut trouver un endroit sûr et plus on s'enfoncera dans les terres, plus on aura de chance d'en trouver.

J'attendis que tout le monde digère bien mes propos avant de faire demi-tour vers le bateau. Je pris ma carte faite à la va-vite mais qui contenait tout de même des points de repère important et marcha

en tête. Tout le monde me suivait bien, même Ofelia me fit un clin d'œil, mon frère un grand sourire et ma mère semblait plus perdue que jamais. Je soufflais et accélérais le pas. Nous avions bien une heure de marche et le soleil commençait déjà sa descente. Nous n'avions rien pour nous éclairer et déjà que de base, la forêt la nuit c'est dangereux, dans le monde où l'on vit aujourd'hui, ça l'est encore plus !

Alors qu'on approchait de la mer, j'écoutais des cris venir de la gauche et je reconnus la voix de Chris. On se précipita ainsi tous vers la source des cris pour voir Chris en haut d'une falaise, la mer derrière et une dizaine de ces choses devant lui qui le coinçait. Je m'élançais avec ma batte et le rejoignis, vite suivis de mes compagnons ainsi que de Travis et Daniel qui se faisait un chemin à coup de fusil. On se retrouvait en haut, sauf Strand qui devait être sur le bateau. En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient morts des balles de Daniel. Il n'y avait plus un bruit mais nous restions pourtant immobile. Je tendis l'oreille et c'est là que je les entendis. Ils arrivaient. Les coups de feu les avaient alerté. Je levais donc ma batte, prête à me défendre. Chacun prit de quoi se battre et on patientait. Mais ce n'est pas une dizaine qui vint à notre rencontre mais bien une trentaine. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer. Je compris que c'était la fin. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de sauter, que la mort ainsi serait rapide et indolore. Mais une autre, elle, me poussait à me battre. Me poussait à ne jamais abandonner. Me poussait à sauver ma vie et celle de mes compagnons. Je me postais devant, entourée de Travis qui tenait un bout de bois épais et Daniel qui avait son fusil qu'il prit comme une massue. Il ne devait plus avoir de balles.

J'avais peur. J'étais même terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Je ne savais pas me battre. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec cette batte. Mais du moment où ils arrivèrent sur nous, je fermais les yeux et me laissais guider. J'inspirais, rouvris les paupières et attaquais. Chaque mouvement semblait venu de nulle part. C'était comme si mon corps avait prit le contrôle et qu'il tentait de me sauver. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour les tuer mais on les repoussait. Il fallait les faire tomber de la falaise. Le vide était notre seule chance. On continuait donc ainsi mais déjà mes forces m'abandonnaient. Je reçu un mauvais coup à la tête et me sentais partir. Il ne fallait pas. Un pied à terre, je tentais tant bien que mal de me redresser quand je vis s'effondrer nos ennemis un à un. Pas un coup de feu n'avait retenti mais ils tombaient tous. C'est alors que je vis les flèches et les couteaux plantés dans leur crâne. Je me redressais et plusieurs hommes nous faisaient face. Ils les avaient tous tués. Ils

nous avaient sauvés. Après avoir ranger leurs armes, ils nous regardaient, la mine grave. C'est alors que je la vis. D'abord, une crinière blonde reflétant les dernières lueurs du soleil. Ensuite, des yeux bleus dans lesquels on pouvait se plonger pour ensuite ne jamais en ressortir et enfin, une silhouette élancée et gracieuse, musclée et fine. En bref, j'avais devant les yeux une femme, qui devait avoir mon âge, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et qui devait être leur leader comme tout le monde s'écartait à son passage. Elle se planta ensuite devant nous et lâcha d'une voix forte et puissante, qui imposait un certain respect :

-D'où venez-vous?

-De Los Angeles, on est arrivé par bateau, _répondit Travis_. Nous avons be...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Pourquoi vous êtes allés à Polis? _Le coupa-t-elle._

-Polis ? _Reprit-il, surpris._

J'avançais alors d'un pas. J'avais lu ce nom sur un morceau de bois dans le village où on avait été plus tôt. Je répondis donc à sa place :

-On cherchait de quoi survivre. Des vivres, médicaments, de l'eau et optimalement un lieu pour dormir.

Elle hocha la tête et allait pour se retourner quand je dis :

-Merci ! De nous avoir sauver. Vous n'étiez pas obligés mais pourtant vous l'avez fait.

-En effet, _répondit-elle, un léger sourire un coin des lèvres._

Elle se tourna alors vers ses hommes et ils récupérèrent leurs armes sur les cadavres. C'est là que je remarquais qu'ils étaient plutôt propre sur soi, que leurs armes étaient presque toutes identiques et qu'ils avaient une sorte de hiérarchie. Je demandais donc :

-Pourrions-nous vous rejoindre?

-Où ça ? _Répliqua la blonde, surprise._

-D'après ce que je vois de vous, vous avez forcément un campement et vu que vous semblez assez en forme, il doit être assez sécurisé pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Nous, nous n'avons que ce bateau et on ne connaît rien des alentours alors je réitère ma question, pourrions-nous vous rejoindre ?

L'étonnement se peint sur le magnifique visage de la blonde et elle se tourna vers ce qui devait être son second, un grand noir musclé qui haussa les épaules. Elle souffla donc et dit :

-Bien, j'accepte. Par contre, avant qu'on rentre, on va devoir vérifier que personne ne soit mordu. Je ramène pas de contaminé à la base. Va falloir vous déshabiller. Et ne me dites pas que vous êtes pudique, dans le monde où l'on vit dorénavant, ça ne sert plus à rien de l'être.

On se consulta donc du regard avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Soudain, la blonde souffla :

-Gardez tout de même vos sous-vêtements...

Elle regarda d'un œil noir mon frère qui lui faisait un clin d'œil et qui s'apprêtait à enlever son boxer à deux mètres d'elle. Je levais les yeux au ciel et écoutais la chef murmurée pour elle-même en regardant mon frère remonté son boxer légèrement abaissé:

-On a assez vu d'horreur comme ça.

Je me mis alors à glousser, devant le regard incompris de ma famille, avant de me reprendre, sous l'œil amusé de la patronne blonde. J'étais la dernière à qui il restait le haut aussi je me dépêchais, oubliant toute ma pudeur d'antan. Elle nous examina alors un par un, rapidement, avant d'arriver sur moi. Je rougis à l'idée qu'elle me voyait ainsi. C'était idiot. C'était une femme. Je ne la connaissais pas. J'avais donc aucune raison d'être gênée mais je n'y pouvais rien. Elle me fit tourner et hocha la tête. Je me rhabillais donc et on les suivit. Travis partit rapidement récupérer Strand. On avait rien d'utile dans le bateau, tout était dans nos sacs ce qui nous évitait à tous le détour. Quand on fut au complet, la blonde et son équipe reprirent la marche. Un brun alors se détacha du groupe et vint à mes côtés. Il me tendit la main que je serrais et dit :

-Moi c'est Stiles et toi ?

-Alicia, _répondis-je, surprise qu'un garçon si souriant soit entouré de gens si froid._

-Fais pas attention à Elyza, elle est juste sur les nerfs. On a perdu pas mal de personnes ces derniers temps vers Polis. On était en manque de médicaments. On peut fabriquer bien des choses, mais sans laboratoire, malgré la connaissance de Cosima, notre scientifique, sans instruments, elle peut rien faire, _fit-il d'une traître avant de se stopper et de souffler, légèrement gêné._ Désolé, je parle beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, _le rassurais-je_. Dit m'en plus sur votre campement.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt le voir de tes yeux. Sois patiente. Oh et vous aurez le droit au speech ennuyant d'entrée de Ely ainsi que la répartition. Je pense qu'elle attendra demain, il est tard. Je vous conseille de bien vous reposer cette nuit, les jours prochains risquent d'être longs... _murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre le groupe._

Alors qu'il regagnait les autres, je me tournais vers ma famille qui me regardait, surpris. Je soufflais avant de fixer mon regard sur le groupe qui se chamaillait devant mais surtout sur Elyza donc, qui malgré son apparence froide, ne semblait pas pourtant dénuée de tout sentiment, au vue de son léger sourire qu'elle laissait de temps à autre apparaître. J'avais la sensation que j'allais bien m'entendre avec eux.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, on sortit de la forêt pour découvrir un immense mur de brique entourant ce qui devait être leur campement. Il faisait facilement cinq mètres de hauts et une tour de guet dépassait tous les dix mètres environ. Les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement et je restais bouche bée devant ce que j'avais devant moi. Ils avaient vraiment fondé une nouvelle société. Dès l'entrée, je voyais se différencier chaque case. Il y avait des habitations, une infirmerie, une artillerie, des cuisines, des jardins... Ils s'étaient répartis les tâches pour subvenir à tout leur besoin. J'avais hâte de plus en découvrir car d'ici, je ne voyais que le quart du village et je voulais voir l'étendu et chaque zone de travail. Elyza se stoppa et se posta devant nous, me coupant dans ma contemplation. Elle annonça d'une voix toujours forte et assurée :

-Stiles va vous montrer où vous logerez. Appelez ça de la chance si vous voulez, mais avec les décès récents, on a pas mal de logement libres. Demain, retrouvez moi ici à midi, je vous répartirais, selon vos aptitudes, à des fonctions où vous pourrez aider au bon fonctionnement de ce village.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit sans un regard en arrière. Je détournais les yeux d'elle pour suivre notre guide, qui nous mena devant un grand logement. Stiles nous expliqua qu'il y avait plusieurs chambres, de deux ou trois avec toilettes et douches intégrés. Il nous dit qu'on était au-dessus d'une source d'eau chauffée par un volcan souterrain, très courant par ici et qu'on aurait donc de l'eau chaude. Pour la cuisine, tout était pris ensemble dans la grande salle centrale mais il était possible de manger ici parfois. Il nous laissa alors et je découvris un première chambre que je partagerais avec Ofelia. Je posais donc mon sac contenant mes maigres possessions et fonça vers la douche. Je ne restais pas trop longtemps, Stiles ayant dit qu'on devait tout de même être assez économe. Une fois sortie, j'eus la surprise de découvrir quelques vêtements dans les placards dont un pyjama que j'enfilais avant de m'allonger. Ofelia, douche terminée, se coucha sur le second lit et on ne tarda pas longtemps à s'endormir, éreintée par cette journée riche en émotions...

 **Alors, verdict ? J'ai intégré déjà Stiles (merci MagRd) et Cosima (Helena ne va pas tarder MagRd^^). N'hésitez donc pas à mes laisser en review quels personnages de série vous voudriez voir, je ferais un tri de ce que je garde ou non. Déjà en rajout par rapport aux personnages de the 100 et ftwd, ya Stiles de Teen Wolf, Cosima et Helena de Orphan Black, et y'en aura d'autres, toujours proposé par MagRd, que je pense intégrer tout au long donc envoyer vos idées, si je connais assez, votre personnage fera partie de la fic car comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est un grand village avec plein de domaines donc il me faut quelques personnes pour les représenter^^ Voilà donc maintenant, passons aux remerciements :)**

 **Nascray : Merci soeurette^^ Oui même plus que délaissé donc ma ptite Alicia elle va voler de ses propres ailes maintenant ;)**

 **Lea kom Trikru : Merci beaucoup et bah j'espère que la rencontre lexark t'a plu, après ce n'est qu'un début, Elyza n'est pas très ouverte là aussi xD A bientôt :)**

 **Moony-Chach : Merci, vraiment contente que cette ptite mise en bouche t'ai plu^^ J'espère que cette suite ce sera pareil^^**

 **gust : Merci beaucoup. Je crois avoir vu 2 autres en faire, si tu ne les as pas vu, envoie un MP, je te les chercherais^^ Ca nous fait 3 à nous lancer sur ce nouveau ship que je trouve vraiment intéressant puisque entièrement créé par notre fandom quoi ****

 **Brittana1409 : Ahah je préfère aussi Lexa, c'est pour ça que j'écris sur du clexa aussi;) Je fais les 2, je varie les plaisirs;) J'aime bien écrire sur des styles différents pour ne pas me lasser et faut avouer que les fanart lexark sont trop beau et trop inspirant pour ne pas en faire une ff;) En tout cas merci et à bientôt:)**

 **Justinejecie : Ahah, merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment touchée, contente que mes ff plaisent. J'espère ne jamais te décevoir, à bientôt :)**

 **MaraCapucin : Voilà voilà la suite;) Merci beaucoup. Je vais vraiment essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine mais en ce moment, on arrive vers la fin, vers les partiels, donc c'est de plus en plus chaud donc vivement juin ;)**

 **Werydick : Oh putain je suis tellement désolée. Quand j'ai mis résumé j'aurais du mettre spoil mais j'étais obligée de mettre qui mourrait pour justifier leur absence et pour la mentalité des perso... Alors Strand on 'en fiche, clairement, on en sait très peu dans la saison 1 et il paraît qu'il aura un gros rôle saison 2 mais moi je l'exploiterais pas, m'inspire pas xD Alors oui, vous allez voir Alicia grandir, la survie change les gens, on l'aura deja remarqué dans the 100 et Elyza va jouer un rôle important en effet mais faut etre patient ;) En tout cas merci et à bientôt^^**

 **: bon bah je t'ai déjà répondu mais je redis ici merci de me suivre et à bientôt:)**

 **MagRd : Alors l'introduction de Stiles te plait ? J'ai pas encore mis Helena mais Cosima oui par contre, elles seront jumelles, elles seront que toutes les 2, je cherche encore comment introduire Helena^^ Y'aura Nichols aussi je pense et peut etre Damon^^**

 **chaa1707 : Merci beaucoup^^ J'essaierais de publier min un chap par semaine^^ A bientôt:)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup^^ J'espère en tout ca qu'elle plaira:) A bientôt :)**

 **Donc encore merci beaucoup et si vous avez envie de parler de the 100 ou ftwd ou Alycia ou de mes ff ou de la pluie et du beau temps fin bref, n'hésitez pas à venir en MP me parler, me proposer des persos et tout, je ne mords pas. Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou^^ Voici donc le second chapitre de mon crossover. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas publier la semaine prochaine vu que je pars en vacs et que je sais pas si j'aurais la wifi. On approche en plus à grands pas des partiels mais je pense quand même pouvoir publier au moins une fois par semaine. Oh et dès juin, je pourrais publier bien plus souvent vu que VACANCES ** et mes chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus longs je pense. Ca va etre une très longue ff, c'est le genre où je sais même pas quelle fin je peux donner, je pense donc m'arrêter quand j'aurais plus d'idées et que ma ff tourne en rond mais rassurez-vous, pas prêt d'arriver, j'ai une tonne d'idées et tout^^ Oh et merci pour tous les personnages que vous m'avez proposé, je vais en mettre pas mal, déjà là j'en intègre beaucoup. Je vous fais un inventaire à la fin de ce chapitre pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu^^ Voilà voilà, bonne lecture:)**

POV Alicia

Un bruit de corne me réveilla en sursaut. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, bailla longuement avant de me redresser. Ofelia, elle, se retourna sur le ventre, oreiller sur la tête et râla qu'il était encore trop tôt. Je soupirais et me levais pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me lavais rapidement et enfilais quelques habits quand on frappa à la porte. Une blonde tout souriante et semblant toute surexcitée se trouvait derrière. Elle m'informa alors d'une voix toute guillerette:

-Salut moi c'est Brittany! Stiles m'a dit de venir vous chercher vu que vous êtes nouveau. Il faut qu'on se rassemble sur le grande place, Elyza va vous introduire aux autres et définir vos fonctions dans notre petit fief.

Je la remerciais de nous avoir prévenu et lui dis de nous attendre cinq minutes le temps qu'on se prépare. Elle accepta avec un grand sourire et je refermais la porte. Je me tournais ensuite vers Ofelia qui était déjà en train de s'habiller. Elle savait aussi bien que moi que notre présence n'était pas facultative et qu'un retard serait très mal vu par la population. Elle fut donc prête en moins de cinq minutes et on rejoignit la pile électrique blonde jusqu'à l'extérieur. Sorties, ma mère se plaça instantanément à mes côtés après m'avoir adressé un petit sourire et mon frère me fit un clin d'œil avant de placer un bras autour de mes épaules. C'est ainsi qu'on suivi Brittany, Stiles et une brune que je voyais pour la première fois mais qui devait être très proche de la blonde puisqu'elles se tenaient par la main. Après cinq minutes de marche, j'aperçus un important attroupement qui s'écarta silencieusement à notre passage, certains nous lançant un regard noir. On arriva ainsi devant Elyza et et quelques personnes que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Elle sembla nous compter, sourit satisfaite et attendit que le silence se fasse avant de parler d'une voix forte et imposante malgré sa faible corpulence:

-Hier, j'ai accordé à ces huit personnes le droit de se joindre à nous.

Un brouhaha se fit alors entendre, certains semblant mécontents de cette décision et je perçus même quelques personnes hurler que nous devions partir. Chouette accueil quoi. Je vis la belle blonde fermée les yeux, soufflée deux fois avant d'élever à nouveau la voix:

-Je sais que cette décision n'enchante pas tout le monde. J'ai moi-même hésité à les ramener avec nous. Mais le fait est qu'avec les pertes récentes que nous avons subit, quelques bras en plus ne seront pas de trop pour le bon fonctionnement de notre nouvelle société. De plus, abandonné ces huit personnes à leur sort aurait été signé leur arrêt de mort. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares. Nous ne tuons pas par plaisir. Nous ne nous battons que pour survivre. Si nous les bannissons, nous perdons la dernière once d'humanité que nous avons tous. Oui même toi Lili, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant une fille qui devait avoir notre âge, cheveux châtains, l'air blasé._ Bien, maintenant que tout le monde accepte leur présence parmi nous, _continua-t-elle en insistant sur le ''tout'',_ je vais définir leur poste ici. Je vous ferais part de mes décisions en fin de matinée. Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités.

Dès lors, tout le monde s'éparpilla logiquement vers chaque coin de ce village improvisé nous laissant nous huit face à la jeune chef et ses compagnons. D'un signe, elle nous fit signe de la suivre vers ce qui devait être le QG du campement. Le bâtiment était immense et devait être, avant l'apocalypse, la mairie de cette ville dont quelques traces subsistaient. On pénétra dans ce lieu imposant et elle nous guida dans une grande salle de réunion. D'un signe, elle nous permit de nous asseoir et prit de nouveau la parole:

-Bien. Je m'appelle Elyza Lex et je dirige ce camp de survie. Il y a de règles ici que Stiles, Santana et Brittany se feront un plaisir de vous énoncer. Le temps est précieux alors on va faire ça rapidement. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous faisiez avant tout ce bazar pour que je puisse vous placer efficacement à des postes.

-Attendez mais vous avez quel âge? _Demanda Travis, ahuri._

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours le mot qu'il ne fallait pas. Elyza lui sourit presque méchamment avant d'énoncer clairement et sèchement:

-Mon âge ne vous regarde pas. Si cela vous dérange, vous pouvez toujours vous en aller. Sois vous vous taisez et obéissez, sois vous déguerpissez, c'est aussi simple que cela. Maintenant vos fonctions s'il vous plaît.

Il s'excusa alors piteusement avant de dire pour nous:

-J'étais professeur d'histoire, ma femme était conseillère d'orientation. Mon fils comme Alicia étaient lycéens. Nick était...euh...sans emploi.

Daniel enchaîna qu'il gérait avec sa femme décédée et sa fille une boutique de coiffure et Strand dit qu'il était chef d'entreprise. Je n'en crus pas un mot et Elyza non plus au vue du regard qu'elle lui portait mais elle ne revint pas dessus et dit plutôt:

-Bien, je suppose que parmi vous aucun ne sait chasser ou se battre avec des armes blanches?

Personne ne broncha alors elle reprit :

-Il me faudra au moins deux voir trois chasseurs parmi vous. Chaque famille doit apporter de la viande à la communauté.

Daniel se proposa alors tout de suite mais elle refusa, disant qu'il était trop âgé pour vagabonder dans les bois sur plusieurs jours. Travis se proposa donc et elle accepta. Elle dit alors :

-Bien, c'est décidé. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et on a des postes manquants. Toi qui dit être anciennement chef d'entreprise, tu épauleras Regina à la compta. Il faut recenser toute la nourriture et les affaires que nous possédons, les mettre à jour, faire des pronostics selon le nombre d'habitant, notre consommation et j'en passe, la compta quoi. Vous et votre fils, _continua-t-elle en pointant ma mère et mon frère_ , vous serez dans les champs. On fait pousser des céréales, des légumes et des fruits. Il faut entretenir les champs et cueillir également des champignons, des baies et j'en passe à l'extérieur des murs. Pour votre défense, vous, _elle pointa Daniel_ , serez en charge de les protéger à l'extérieur des murs et quand ils seront dans l'enceinte, vous rejoindrez Tyrion dans une des tours de guet. Ensuite, toi et toi, _dit-elle en désignant Ofelia et le fils de Travis_ , vous serez dans la manu-faction. Vous vous occuperez des vêtements, des accessoires mais aussi, quand vous serez formés pour cela, des armes. Cela vous convient?

-Attendez, _soufflais-je_ , et moi?

-Je pensais que ça coulait de source. Deux chasseurs minimum, je l'ai dit, _affirma-t-elle simplement, levant les yeux au ciel._

-Je serais chasseuse ? _Murmurais-je, plus pour moi que pour elle._

Elle répondit néanmoins :

-Oui.

-Attendez non ! _S'insurgea ma mère_. Prenez moi à sa place. Elle peut s'occuper de la récolte avec son frère et moi et Travis, nous chasserons! Elle est trop jeune pour cela et elle ne sait pas se battre !

-En temps normal, je n'aurais pu qu'être d'accord avec vous. Mais on n'est pas en temps normal. La vie dehors n'est pas normal. Tout n'est foutrement pas normal ! _Cria-t-elle presque avant de se reprendre_. Excusez-moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, l'âge ne compte pas. Les chasseurs de ce camp ont tous entre 17 et 30 ans je crois. De plus, j'ai vu votre fille à l'œuvre hier. Sans savoir se battre, elle s'est tout de même défendue avec brio, même plus. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me fixa intensément :

-C'est comme si le danger de mort avait réveillé quelque chose de profondément enfouie en toi. Tu as un fort potentiel.

Elle revint alors vers ma mère et affirma :

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, elle sera en équipe avec moi.

A ces mots, j'écoutais des murmures venant de derrière elle et je vis alors les regards surpris de ses compagnons qui discutaient entre eux en regardant Elyza avec de grands yeux ronds avant de m'examiner. Je rougis alors devant cette attention qu'on m'accordait mais accepta néanmoins mon poste d'un hochement de tête. Elle acheva donc son discours ainsi :

-Bien, vous commencez dès aujourd'hui votre nouvelle vie. Mais avant cela, je vous laisse avec mes compagnons. Chacun occupe un poste important dans chaque secteur et ils vont vous expliquer ce que vous avez à savoir.

Elle sourit alors à ses compagnons et sortit. Un grand chauve prit la parole :

-Bien. Je m'appelle Lincoln et je suis un chasseur. Voici Octavia ma partenaire. Travis c'est cela? _Mon beau-père hocha la tête,_ tu nous rejoindras pendant un temps. On te formera avant de te trouver un binôme.

Il se recula alors et Brittany s'avança :

-Bien, moi et ma petite-amie, Santana, on s'occupe des champs. On vous apprendra donc à vous occuper de nos terres.

A son tour, une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de ma mère prit la parole :

-Je suis Abby. Je gère l'espace médical avec mes collègues Callie et Arizona. Si vous avez le moindre soucis, venez nous voir.

Enfin, une belle brune s'avança en boitillant :

-Je suis Raven. Je m'occupe des armes dans la manu-faction. Mes amis Jasper et Monty s'occupe de tout l'aspect chimique et Gina des vêtements et accessoires. On verra dans quoi vous nous serez le plus utile selon vos compétences.

Lincoln s'avança alors à nouveau :

-On est, en vous comptant, 157 dans le camp. Le travail commence à 8h pour tout le monde. Pause de midi à 13h pour manger et la journée s'achève à 18h selon l'avancée du travail. Bien sûr, pour les chasseurs, c'est différent. Le son de corne de ce matin annonce un rassemblement. Par contre, la cloche, elle, nous prévient d'une attaque de rôdeurs. Ce sont les gardes sur les tours de guet qui la sonnent. Hum...je pense avoir fait le tour. Si vous avez des questions, demandez à vos chefs de secteur.

On acquiesça alors tous et on se prépara à sortir quand une fille, les cheveux teints en blond, le teint blafard, semblant assez folle, souffla avec un accent que j'attribuerais aux pays de l'Europe de l'est :

-Des rôdeurs. Beaucoup de rôdeurs aux alentours de Polis.

-Où est Lili? _demanda alors Lincoln._

-Déjà partie. Derek la suit de près. Je cherche Allison, _murmura-t-elle de façon saccadée, nous fixant tour à tour._

-Elle est à l'infirmerie Helena. Elle te l'a dit hier qu'elle allait voir Scott, _souffla Abby, levant les yeux au ciel._

-Peut-être. J'y vais, _déclara-t-elle avant de partir comme une furie._

-Bien. Travis, suis nous. Tu vas faire ta première expédition. Et toi, _dit-il en me pointant_ , je pense que Elyza doit déjà être devant les portes, rejoins là.

Je hochais la tête et sortis avec tout le monde. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras, paniquée, et me supplia d'être prudente. Je la rassurais avec une phrase bateau avant de me détacher d'elle et de suivre Lincoln, Octavia et Travis. Je vis au loin la dirigeante blonde attendre, fièrement, vêtue de sa veste en cuir et une machette à la main. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, elle me souffla, souriant :

-Prête pour ta première mission à l'extérieur reine du bal?

-Pourquoi reine du bal? _Demandais-je, surprise._

-Allez, tu étais en term, tu es jolie, tu devais être une des meilleurs de ta classe si ce n'est la meilleure alors je suis sûre que tu étais reine du bal, _expliqua-t-elle._

-Et bien non. Fin si j'étais une des meilleurs et je pensais finir dans une grande fac mais non, je n'étais pas reine du bal. Je ne suis pas si superficielle, _répondis-je, vexée._

Elle sourit simplement, semblant satisfaite de ma réponse et me tendit un bout de bois avec de la ferraille en pointe. Devant mon regard surpris, elle déclara :

-Tu te débrouillais plutôt pas mal avec ta batte hier et comme je n'ai pas le temps de te former à autre chose, je t'ai choisi ça. C'est comme une batte, mais tu auras moins d'effort à faire. Les pointes de ce fil barbelé sont assez longue pour transpercer le crâne d'un rôdeur. Ça ne le tuera pas en un coup, mais je veux éviter que tu te salisses les mains dès maintenant. Ça te permettra déjà de te défendre, le reste, on s'en occupe.

J'acquiesçais donc et la suivis, rassurée de ne pas avoir à tuer dès aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à ôter la vie, même si ces ''rôdeurs'' semblaient sans âme, c'était tout de même une personne qu'on avait en face. Satisfaite, elle hocha la tête et prit le groupe de l'escouade, moi à ses côtés, et commença à courir légèrement. Arme au poing, au milieu de ce groupe uni, le vent fouettant mon visage, courant et soufflant dans un tout, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi vivante que maintenant. Je souris donc, prête pour ma toute première mission en tant que chasseuse...

 **Voilà voilà, notre Alicia commence à voler de ses propres ailes..que c'est émouvant :'( xD**

 **Alors, verdict ? Je pense faire différents POV dans cette ff vu qu'il y a plein plein plein de personnages, d'ailleurs, si vous en avez d'autres, dites toujours, je verrais si je peux les intégrer^^. Je vous en fais un inventaire tout de suite après les remerciements^^ :**

 **: Adjugés vendus, je vais insérer Delphine^^Elles seront présentées dans le prochain chapitre:) Et bien sûr, Allison était mon personnage préféré de cette série donc elle est bien présente^^**

 **MissHarpie : Ah merci beaucoup, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir^^ J'avoue que moi c'est d'écrire cette ff qui est une drogue^^**

 **Brittana1409 : Le rapprochement va se faire^^ Et voilà, ton couple est intégrée, par contre je connais pas trop donc si tu peux m'aider question leurs caractères, ce serait super^^ Juste si elles sont plutôt joyeuses, blagueuses, renfermées, des trucs comme ça^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour la review :)**

 **MaraCapucin : Encore merci pour ta review et Mary sera intégrée dans le prochain chapitre normalement :)**

 **Nascray : Non soeurette...je ne suis pas perverse..ce n'est pas vrai xD Oui cet échange ça change et c'est cool^^**

 **Lea kom trikru : Déjà, Regina est intégrée on la verra plus par la suite mais j'aurais lage le temps de l'exploiter, ça va etre une très très longue ff^^ pour Damon, ça arrivera plus tard, je sais comment l'intégrer...ça va être...magique xD**

 **GeekGirlG : Merci beaucoup:) Clarke va etre méga badass ça c'est sûr ** Et bien sûr, Regina est intégrée, on la verra par la suite^^**

 **gust : Alors il y a fear the life de Kara kom Trikru qui est génial et Espoir de Mimie000 :) Et merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça plaise autant :)**

 **pizza-wolf-66 : Le sterek sera bien présent^^ Et je suis désolée, avec l'episode 9, je me sentais pas de pas mettre Lincoln ou pas de Linctavia... mais dans une autre je mettrais ce couple promis:)**

 **JustineJecie : Je vas le regarder, je vais tous les regarder avant l'ep 16...et je vais décéder xD Merci beaucoup sinon et oui, j'aime que ce soit inversé et que ce soit maintenant Alicia qui passe de petite fille parfaite à machine de guerre et oui, la ptite ref, j'étais obligée;) Yen aura d'autre^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Encore un grand merci pour tes review, j'adore les lire xD Je signe aussi pour les rejoindre, même si ya du zombie xD Voilà, tes personnages sont intégrés, manque que Michonne mais elle arrive tkt^^ J'espère que l'intégration de Lili là t'a plu,**

 **j'avoue ça me stresse un peu xD On la verra plus dans le prochain chapitre:)**

 **MagRd : Ouais, Alicia, tu vas devenir badass xD Tout le monde s'est rincé l'oeil je pense xD Voilà plein de persos qui auront tous leur moment de gloire. Là c'est un peu brouillon mais je vais essayer de tous bien les intégrer au fur et à mesure pour pas vous perdre^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup encore pour ta review et tes MP, ça fait plaisir :)**

 **Werydick : Merci beaucoup et donc voilà, Tyrion fait partie du voyage, je vais m'éclater avec lui^^**

 **Noushkagirl : Merci beaucoup:) Je suis contente que ça te plaise^^**

 **Voilà, encore un IMMENSE merci à tous de me suivre voilà, de me lire, de me laisser une revie voir même des MP c'est que du bonheur, j'aime échanger avec vous c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé, vu que vous êtes nombreux à échanger et à me donner des personnages à intégrer, que je vous ferais participer. Comment ? C'est simple, plus tard dans la fic, je proposerais en plus des points de vue de Elyza et Alicia, des points de vue d'autres personnages que je vous ferais voter. Ca arrivera plus tard et ça permettra d'en apprendre plus sur chaque perso et de vous les faire connaître si vous ne connaissiez pas pour pas que vous soyez perdu. Pis voir les différentes mentalités dans ce genre PA, je trouvais ça plus intéressant que juste se centrer sur deux, même si elles sont parfaites. Vu que je compte faire bcp bcp bcp de chapitres, exploiter les autres personnages me permettraient d'éviter de vous et de me lasser. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette idée en review ou MP^^ Merci à tous et voici l'inventaire qui évoluera encore bien sûr, il ne sera jamais trop tard pour me proposer un nouveau perso^^**

 **Game of thrones : Tyrion (garde dans tour de guet)**

 **Glee : Santana+Brittany (récolteuses)**

 **Grey's Anatomie : Callie+Arizona (médical)**

 **Orphan Black : Cosima+Delphine (labo biologie), Helena (chasseuse)**

 **Teen wolf : Scott+Allison (chasseurs), Stiles (manufaction)+Derek (chasseur)**

 **The 100 : Lincoln+Octavia (chasseurs), Abby (médical), Raven (manu-faction, armes), Jasper et Monty (manu-faction, chimie), Bellamy (chasseur)+Gina (manu-faction, vêtement)**

 **Plus un personnage inventé par Little Monkey Fanfic qui est Lili, chasseuse, et... on en sera plus sur elle dans le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Je pense que j'ai oublié personne, si vous voulez compléter cette liste, envoyez moi des idées^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un court chapitre, fin court, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus long mais je suis en pleine**

 **semaine de partiel actuellement donc question temps, c'est pas top mais je me sentais**

 **explosée intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir écrire donc je stoppe temporairement mes révisions**

 **pour publier ceci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je me**

 **suis créée un compte facebook pour pouvoir échanger avec vous (cara kom wonderland) et**

 **une page où je publis des photos et des infos sur mes fics, et pour répondre aussi à vos questions qui est Fanfiction clexa kom wonderland. Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

POV Elyza

Après plusieurs minutes de course intensive, je fis signe à mes compagnons de ralentir le pas et de faire le minimum de bruit possible. On approchait de Polis. A quelques mètres de la ville, on n'entendait que le râle glaçant des rôdeurs. Au vu de la distance et du son, il devait vraiment être nombreux. On approchait toujours silencieusement quand je vis sur notre droite Lili et Derek, à couvert. On les rejoignit et je tournais Lili vers moi, mon regard fixé sur le sien et sifflais:

-Combien de fois t'ai-je répété d'attendre les ordres et de ne pas te séparer de ton coéquipier? Tu ne tiens peut-être pas à la vie mais tu es sous ma responsabilité donc je tiens assez à la tienne pour nous deux!

Elle me fixa froidement avant de détourner les yeux et de souffler:

-Désolée. Mais je n'ai pas engagé le combat...

Derek prit alors la parole:

-Ils sont une centaine. Il n'y en a jamais eu autant dans les parages. Ils ont dû épuiser leur source de sang frais sur la côte et ont trouvé le pont. S'ils continuent ainsi, ils trouveront notre camp et ça fera forcément des dommages.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, réfléchissant. Mes compagnons me fixaient sans mot dire, attendant mes ordres. J'expliquais alors :

-On a pas le choix, il faut nous en occuper maintenant.

Tous hochèrent la tête, confiants, sauf Alicia et son beau-père, qui semblaient quelque peu effrayés, ce qui n'était en rien étonnant. Pour une première mission, ils allaient être servis. Je nous réunis en cercle, assis au sol, à bonne distance des rôdeurs et explicitais mon plan :

-Pas le choix. On ne peut pas attaquer de front, le risque serait bien trop élevé. On a déjà étudié cette possibilité en entraînement. On va se la jouer à la Alexandre Le Grand dans le canyon.

Travis prit alors la parole :

-Technique du marteau et de l'enclume?

-Exactement, _soufflais-je, surprise._

-Prof d'histoire, _déclara-t-il comme une évidence._

Je hochais la tête et me tournais vers Alicia et lui expliquais :

-On va se diviser en deux groupes. Il y a un grand canyon à quelques kilomètres d'ici avec un passage étroit. Un groupe attirera les rôdeurs à la sortie du passage où ils ne pourront passer que deux par deux maximum. L'autre groupe se placera en haut du canyon et feront tomber les rochers pour tuer mais aussi les empêcher de contourner le passage, même si je pense qu'ils sont trop stupides pour avoir cette idée, mais mieux vaut ne prendre aucun risque.

-L'enclume, _murmura-t-elle._

-Exact. Ce groupe sera donc l'enclume et le deuxième groupe à la sortie du passage sera donc le marteau. Ils tueront les rôdeurs un par un à la sortie du tunnel.

-Ingénieux, _approuva Travis._

-On a eu pas mal de temps pour élaborer diverses techniques en cas d'une attaque massive. Il est tant de mettre en pratique ce que nous avons préparé des semaines durant en théorie, _expliquais-je avant de reprendre, m'adressant au groupe entier_. Voilà comment on va répartir les équipes. Lincoln, Octavia, Travis, Alison, Oliver, Sara, Mary Louise et Nora, vous serez l'enclume. Moi, Alicia, Lili, Derek, Helena et Bellamy, nous serons le marteau. Tout le monde a compris ?

Un oui commun résonna. Je soufflais alors :

-Montrez moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre, je veux écouter vos plus beaux cris.

On s'élança alors vers le canyon, en criant pour attirer chacun des rôdeurs à notre suite. Bien évidemment, c'était le cri de Helena qui résonnait le plus tandis qu'elle semblait danser tout en courant. L'avantage des rôdeurs étaient qu'ils ne savaient pas courir, on pouvait donc économiser nos forces en trottinant simplement, tout en faisant un maximum de bruits. Le plan se déroula sans encombre, tous ces êtres sans âme nous suivirent et on aperçut enfin, après vingts minutes de course, le canyon. Le groupe se divisa donc, l'enclume se hissant, silencieusement et hors de vue des rôdeurs, au sommet du canyon tandis que nous continuons à hurler avant de passer le passage. Il faisait bien cinquante mètres de long et déjà les premiers rôdeurs s'y engouffrèrent. Je levais ma machette et décapitais le premier à franchir la sortie. On se plaçait en demi-cercle, frappant sans relâche les monstres qui passaient. Alicia se débrouillait excessivement bien pour une première fois. On se battait ensemble, elle m'envoyant d'un coup de batte un rôdeur sonné que je décapitais sans encombre. J'écoutais alors au loin comme prévu les rochers roulés. Ils devaient maintenant avoir eux aussi engagés le combat sur les deux flancs ennemis. Je priais intérieurement que personne ne se fasse mordre avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon combat présent. Lili, de son côté, se déchaînait, et je pouvais voir ses lèvres bougées, signe qu'elle comptait les ennemis abattus, un regard rageur adressé à tout ceux qui présentaient devant elle. Derek, lui, comme à son habitude, utilisait ses poings américains allongés en pointes acérés comme des griffes, à la Wolverine, petit cadeau de Raven. Helena, elle, utilisait son poignard et semblait danser entre les rôdeurs dans une chorégraphie qu'elle paraissait connaître par cœur, tournant son poignard agilement entre ses doigts avant de transpercer ses ennemis. Bellamy, pour sa part, la jouait tireur d'élite avec son arbalète, derrière nous.

Après dix minutes de combat, un dernier rôdeur fit son apparition. Lili se jeta sur lui et lui brisa la nuque sans cérémonie. C'était terminé. Je soufflais un bon coup, me tournant de tout côté pour voir si personne n'était blessé. Soulagée de voir tout le monde intacte, on traversa en sens inverse le passage et rejoignit les autres. Là encore, tout le monde allait bien. Je félicitais toute mon équipe avant qu'on ne rentre au camp, tous épuisés par cet affrontement intense. Je remerciais intérieurement mon père qui me disait souvent qu'il fallait toujours prévoir le pire pour pouvoir s'y confronter. Notre plan était sans faille et la victoire sereine. On rentra donc, trottinant légèrement, pressés de retrouver la sécurité de notre nouvelle demeure.

POV Alicia

Arrivée au camp, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, m'effondrer dans mon lit. Heureusement que j'étais déjà quelque peu sportive avant tout cela sinon je n'aurais jamais pu tenir autant de temps à courir et soulever cette batte qui au fur et à mesure semblait peser une tonne. Mais comme je commençais à m'éloigner du groupe, une main ferme me retint par la main et je me retournais pour voir Elyza, un air contrarié sur le visage, qui me demanda :

-Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

-Comment cela ? _La questionnais-je, perdue._

Un air de compréhension s'afficha alors sur son visage et elle me sourit avant de m'expliquer :

-A chaque fois que l'on rentre au camp après une mission, on se retrouve tous dans une sorte d'auberge pour discuter ensemble de notre journée, voir les choses à améliorer, ce qui était bien ou mal, manger aussi et..

-Boire ? _Soufflais-je, amusée._

-Effectivement. La première chose que Jasper et Monty ont réussi à reproduire avec nos faibles moyens est l'alcool. Mais on a aussi des restes d'avant l'apocalypse, ce qui est d'ailleurs préférable vu ce que eux produisent... Fin bref, tu veux venir ? _Demanda-t-elle, incertaine._

-Bien sûr, _acceptais-je, lui souriant._

-Super. Change toi, prends une douche si tu veux et rejoins nous là-bas, c'est la maison que tu vois là au loin, _pointa-t-elle du doigt._

J'acquiesçais et me dirigeais d'abord avec Travis vers les champs où devaient se trouver ma mère et mon frère. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle me prit dans ses bras et m'examina sous toutes les coutures. Rassurée de voir que j'étais indemne malgré la quantité de sang qui recouvrait mes vêtements, elle me sourit et nous demanda, à moi et Travis, ce qu'il s'était passé. Travis prit soin de lui raconter brièvement notre escapade avant que je n'abrège disant que nous devions retrouvées les autres et que j'avais bien besoin d'une douche. Ma mère acquiesça et nous laissa partir, sans toutefois arrêté de me couver du regard comme si j'allais m'effondrer sous ses yeux. Arrivée dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ofelia, je pris soin de me laver correctement, récurant tout le sang qui avait séché sur ma peau. En voyant le sang s'agglutiner dans le siphon, je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Je n'avais peut-être pas tué aujourd'hui mais je deviendrais bientôt comme mes coéquipiers et même si je savais que l'on n'avait pas le choix, cela n'empêchait pas que c'était vraiment difficile. Je me rinçais alors rapidement, mettant de côté ces pensées néfastes et sortis de la salle de bain,

mon corps nu entouré d'une serviette. Je cherchais alors dans mon placard quoi mettre tout en réfléchissant. Je n'allais pas vêtir une tenue que je pourrais mettre en mission mais ce n'était pas non plus un rendez-vous galant avec El..ce n'était pas non plus un rendez-vous galant, juste une soirée entre amis chasseurs. Je décidais donc de jeter mon dévolu sur un jean slim, un débardeur blanc et une chemise en nuance de rouge qui faisait ressortir mes yeux. Une fois prête, je descendais et retrouvais Travis qui m'attendait et qui me sourit en me voyant. On se dirigea silencieusement vers l'auberge, appréciant le silence de cette soirée. A cette heure, tout le monde devait se trouver au réfectoire pour le dîner ou donc à l'auberge où j'entendais déjà des rires s'élever. On pénétra alors dans la chaleur de la demeure où de grands sourires nous accueillirent. Elyza vint tout de suite à notre rencontre pour nous guider vers leur table. A sa vue je ne pus que la fixer intensément du regard. Elle aussi était simplement vêtue d'un jean outrageusement serré mais également d'une chemise blanche bien déboutonnée, laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Je tentais de masquer ma confusion en prétextant la chaleur et détournais le regard. Je m'assis à ses côtés, Travis en face de moi et regardais autour de moi des visages que je ne connaissais pas tellement. Elyza proposa donc de présenter tout le monde :

-Moi j'ai 21 ans, j'étais en art avant tout ce bazar. A ma droite c'est Bellamy, un ami d'enfance comme sa sœur, Octavia. Il faisait des études également, lui de droit alors que Octavia était lycéenne. Son copain c'est Lincoln, il était flic et nous a sauvé les fesses quand tout a commencé. On connaissait aussi d'avant Gina la copine de Bellamy, Jasper, Monty et Raven qui sont en manu-faction donc pas là ce soir mais que tu croiseras bien. Nous avons ensuite Derek, Alison et son copain Scott qui est à l'infirmerie. Ces trois-là nous ont rejoint assez rapidement avec Oliver et Sara. Derek était aussi flic tandis que Alison et Scott étaient comme toi, lycéens, et Oliver dirigeait une entreprise avec Sara. Quand nous avons commencé à monter ce camp, Helena, à côté de ton beau-père, sa jumelle Cosima et la copine de cette dernière Delphine nous ont rejoint. Cosima et Delphine sont dans les laboratoires et tentent de trouver un moyen de nous immuniser contre les morsures mais fabriquent aussi des médicaments et autres pour l'équipe médical dirigée par ma mère. Enfin, Mary Louise et Nora nous ont rejoint il y a peu ainsi que, quelque jours après, Lili qu'on a trouvé se battant seule face à des dizaines de rôdeurs. Pas facile de la convaincre de nous rejoindre mais je peux être très persuasive, _ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière_. A h mince oui, voici Emma, elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui puisqu'elle était de garde dans une des tours avec Tyrion, l'homme que tu vois assis au bar. Si tu as besoin de lui, il est soit ici, soit dans sa tour.

Tous me sourirent alors chacun leur tour et je me sentais bizarrement vraiment à l'aise. La soirée débuta ainsi, le récit de leur exploit accompagné de rires réchauffant l'ambiance de l'auberge. Elyza ne cessait de tarir d'éloges à mon égard, me faisant rougir sous son regard fier et les sourires de chacun. J'appris que Travis avait tué pas mal de rôdeurs pour une première et il me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Tout le monde semblait fier de leur exploit mais une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de me répéter que nous étions des tueurs sans aucune pitié. Je déglutis, fermais les yeux et essayais de la faire taire sans succès jusqu'à ce que la main de Elyza ne se pose sur ma cuisse et qu'elle me regarde, inquiète, me demandant silencieusement si tout va bien. Je hochais la tête et lui souris avant de reporter mon attention sur les récits des autres et sur le rire enfantin et harmonieux de la blonde à mes côtés. Sa main n'avait pas quitté ma cuisse et ce n'est pas moi qui lui reprocherait. Je finis par entièrement me détendre et me dis que non, nous n'étions pas des monstres, nous étions une équipe, nous étions une famille, nous étions des survivants...

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Malheureusement j'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos review individuellement mais merci à tous, vraiment, sans vous, j'en serais pas là:) A bientôt:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre^^ Je sais en ce moment je publis à des heures pas possible mais j'essaie de combler mon retard xD Voici un chapitre soft où on en apprend plus**

 **sur le camp, sur Elyza, et où Alicia se découvre. Le chapitre est entièrement de son point de**

 **vue, j'étais vraiment bien dans son perso, bien inspirée donc j'ai gardé sa vision^^**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous allez bien et que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas vu qu'il**

 **ne contient pas d'action:/ Bonne lecture :)**

POV Alicia

La soirée se termina tard dans la nuit. Ce n'était qu'après la ribambelle de bâillements de chacun qu'on décida qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous ferait à tous le plus grand bien. On se leva donc, se salua une dernière fois et sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Mon beau-père me fit signe de le suivre mais je lui dis que je voulais rester encore un peu dehors avant de rentrer. Il acquiesça et prit le chemin de notre nouvelle demeure. Moi, je m'assis sur une bande d'herbe et regardais les étoiles, le silence m'entourant. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, de voir la beauté qu'il restait dans ce monde avant d'aller tenter de dormir. Je devais me vider l'esprit si j'espérais profiter d'une nuit complète. Les étoiles semblaient briller plus que d'habitude et je ne pensais pas avoir déjà vu un ciel aussi beau. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je ne profitais pas de chaque petite chose de la vie avec la même saveur qu'aujourd'hui. Dorénavant, fini les soirées avec les amis, les temps passés sur son portable ou devant son ordi. La technologie nous avait quitté, on subissait une sorte de retour en arrière. C'était presque une bonne chose en fin de compte. La nature reprenait ses droits sur nos vies. L'Homme avait trop longtemps dominé la Terre et en subissait aujourd'hui les conséquences. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas arriver vers moi. Ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'elle s'assit à mes côtés, que sa chaleur se répandit en moi que je la remarquais et tournais mon regard vers elle. Elyza me fit un grand sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. C'était le genre de sourire qui vous réchauffait le cœur et dont vous profitiez du mieux que vous pouviez puisqu'ils étaient aussi magnifiques que rares. Je lui souris donc en retour, plus timidement, avant de tourner à nouveau mon regard vers le ciel étoilé, la belle blonde m'imitant. On profitait toutes deux de ce qui nous était offert dans le silence de la nuit. Une brise de vent m'atteignit soudain, me faisant frissonner. Je sentis alors une veste être déposée sur mes épaules et je me tournais vers Elyza pour la remercier. Elle sourit simplement avant de souffler:

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

Je la fixais alors. Oui, magnifique était le mot approprié. Je me contentais de hocher la tête tandis qu'elle continuait :

-Mon père et moi, on avait l'habitude de regarder chaque soir les étoiles. Un jour, il a ramené un télescope et on regardait chaque nuit le monde qui nous entourait. On est tellement petit, tellement insignifiant quand on voit l'immensité de ce qui nous entoure. C'était cela pour moi qui rendait la Terre encore plus belle. Aujourd'hui, on est entouré d'horreurs, mais le monde qui nous entoure n'a pas changé pour autant. On reste une planète parmi tant d'autres. Le soleil continue de briller, les étoiles continuent d'éclairer la noirceur de la nuit chaque soir et cela me fait relativiser. Si tu peines à trouver le sommeil, il te suffit de penser à la beauté de ce que tu vois chaque jour, même si cela te semble insignifiant, même si avant cela te semblait banal, focalise toi sur ces choses-là, sinon tu finiras par devenir folle. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres parce qu'il nous reste cette part d'humanité qui nous fait aimer les quelques petites choses de la vie qu'un rôdeur là dehors ne voit pas... Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant. Je nous accorde à tous deux jours de repos. Demain matin, Helena et Stiles te feront visiter l'entièreté du camp et te présenteront aux autres. Je viendrais ensuite te chercher à la cafétéria pour t'entraîner à l'art de la chasse. Alors repose toi bien.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, me tendant la main pour m'aider. Je la pris avec plaisir, appréciant chacun de nos petits contacts. Une fois debout, je la remerciais, pour tout, lui rendis sa veste et pris la direction de ma chambre. Devant la porte,je sentais toujours son regard posé sur mon dos et je me retournais, juste avant de pénétrer dans la demeure, pour croiser une dernière fois ce soir son magnifique regard bleuté...

Je dormais étonnamment bien cette nuit-là, me réveillant seulement quelques minutes avant la sonnerie générale dans le camp. Je me levais donc avec Ofelia, chacune se préparant de son côté. Je me sentais moins proche d'elle, malgré le temps que l'on avait passé ensemble, qu'avec mes compagnons chasseurs. J'avais le sentiment avec eux d'avoir trouvé ma place, d'avoir trouvé ma vraie famille même si j'aimais toujours autant ma mère et mon frère. Avec eux, j'étais toujours reléguée au second plan depuis le décès de mon père, vivant dans l'ombre de mon drogué de frère, mais aujourd'hui, j'existais aux yeux des chasseurs, aux yeux d'Elyza, et cela me faisait un bien immense. Je m'habillais donc d'excellente humeur, prenant le temps de me coiffer avant de sortir. Helena m'attendait devant la porte et à peine fus-je en face d'elle qu'elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort et me souffla à l'oreille, de son accent atypique :

-Tu es ma famille maintenant.

Je souris malgré moi et refermais mes bras autour d'elle à son plus grand bonheur. Helena était certes particulière mais elle semblait être quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Je m'écartais donc légèrement d'elle et cherchais ensuite Stiles du regard, surprise de ne pas l'avoir encore entendue. Helena m'informa qu'il nous attendait dans les champs. Je la suivis donc tandis qu'elle m'expliquait la fonction de chaque bâtiment ou qui y logeait. Je ne connaissais pas la moitié des noms qu'elle me citait mais je ne voulais pas la couper. Je me sentais bizarrement bien en sa présence. On arriva enfin dans les champs où ma mère et Nick travaillaient déjà. Je les saluais rapidement avant de rejoindre Stiles qui me donna une tape à l'épaule pour me saluer. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il commença à me parler de tout ce qu'il poussait ici. J'étais impressionnée par tout le complexe que j'avais en face de moi. Il y régnait une grande organisation pour favoriser les récoltes et j'en étais absolument stupéfaite. Avec tout ce qu'il poussait ici, on était loin de manquer de légumes ou de fruits. Il y avait même un coin où ils cultivaient des épices. Je demandais donc à Stiles comment tout avait commencé. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, me guida jusqu'à un banc où Helena nous suivit docilement, regardant à droite et à gauche, piquant des framboises et autres baies dans son passage. Tout trois enfin assis, il commença :

-C'est une longue histoire qu'il n'est pas à moi de raconter mais je vais quand même t'éclairer un peu. Sache déjà que la contamination existe ici depuis plus longtemps qu'à Los Angeles. Elle a commencé en Asie, on ne sait pas comment, et un voyageur l'a amené jusqu'au Mexique. C'est ce que nous savons de source sûr grâce aux infos. A la frontière, les autorités ont tenté d'endiguer la maladie. La lutte a duré plusieurs semaines et Elyza était au courant, son père faisant partie des militaires présents au barrage. Dès lors, elle a commencé à prévoir sa survie, sachant pertinemment que le barrage ne tiendrait pas longtemps. L'île où nous sommes, elle l'avait visité avec ses amis quelques temps avant et l'avait cartographié puisqu'elle est passionnée de dessin. L'avoir fait lui a sans doute sauvé la vie. Elle a dès lors commencé à créer ce camp, avant même de s'y trouver, avec l'aide de son père qui lui donnait pas mal de conseils quand il rentrait. Comme elle habitait à seulement 3h de moto de là, elle a commencé à faire des allers et retours et a trouvé l'endroit où nous sommes, qui lui semblait parfait puisqu'il restait des ruines de ces murs qui nous entourent. Quand le barrage a cédé, elle était déjà fin prête et avec sa mère et ses amis, ainsi que ceux qu'elle a rencontré en chemin dont moi, elle a rejoint cette zone. Beaucoup nous ont rejoint, montant ce mur et labourant la terre pour la cultiver mais il y a eu énormément de pertes, les premiers jours étant les pires. Elle avait déjà dessiné tout ce que nous devions aménager. Elle avait des graines de tout pour cultiver les terres. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle organisation. Fin bref, cela faisait près d'un mois que la contamination avait lieu ici qu'enfin elle est parvenue jusqu'à chez vous. Malheureusement, personne n'a prit la peine de vous prévenir et tout vous est tombé dessus d'un coup. Nous, on a eu l'avantage d'être prévenu, vivant proche de la frontière et ayant un aperçu de ce que les militaires essayaient d'endiguer. J'avais tout préparé pour ma survie sur quelques jours, alors que Elyza avait planifié sa survie et celle de ses compagnons pour une longue durée indéterminée. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est rapidement imposée en chef. Sans elle, on aurait mis deux voir trois fois plus de temps à organiser le camp de survie et on se serait battu pour y vivre alors que grâce à elle, nous sommes unis et vivons en harmonie. Tout est parfaitement organisé et tout le monde la respecte, même si elle-même ne se considère véritablement pas comme la chef, elle l'est pour nous. Je lui dois la vie, comme beaucoup.

Il semblait tellement solennel, comme Helena qui avait approuvé chacun de ses dires par des hochements de tête. Je comprenais mieux sa position en tant que leader de ce camp. Elle avait tout planifié, elle avait créé ce camp en le dessinant puis en mettant la main à la pâte pour concevoir un lieu de sécurité et de paix. Parmi les vivants qu'il devait rester sur Terre, ça devait être la jungle dans le sens où chacun devait se battre pour un lieu où dormir, pour un plat à manger. Je doutais qu'il restait une quelconque forme d'humanité à l'extérieur de cette enceinte. On pouvait dire qu'on avait vraiment eu de la chance de les rencontrer, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de nous à l'extérieur... Je posais mon regard un peu partout, absorbée par l'idée que je vivais dans la création d'Elyza, dans son monde. Helena me coupa dans ma contemplation en me tirant par la main. Elle souffla :

-Maintenant on va voir ma sestra.

Devant mon incompréhension, Stiles m'expliqua qu'elle parlait de Cosima, sa sœur jumelle. Je hochais donc la tête et la suivais du mieux que je pouvais, elle me tirant par le poignet, semblant pressée. On arriva devant un grand complexe. Stiles m'expliqua que c'était avant un laboratoire spécialisé dans la recherche de molécules néfastes dans l'eau qui coulait à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Cosima et Delphine l'ont ensuite emménagé avec leur matériel, gardant ce dont elles avaient besoin dans le laboratoire et virant le reste. On pénétra donc dans un immense corridor où un silence de ''mort'' régnait. Helena nous guida vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit sans préambule et je me retrouvais dans un immense labo que je ne voyais que dans les films. Partout autour de moi traînaient des machines, des tubes à essai, des produits chimiques et je ne me sentais pas dans mon élément. Je n'avais jamais été fan de chimie, provoquant une catastrophe dès que je tentais la moindre expérience. En théorie, j'avais d'excellentes notes, mais dès qu'il fallait le mettre en pratique, tout le monde s'écartait de moi de peur que je ne fasse exploser quelque chose. Je pris donc soin de ne rien toucher et deux filles en blouse vinrent alors à notre rencontre. L'une était grande et blonde tandis que l'autre ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Helena sauf qu'elle était brune avec des dreadlocks et percée au nez. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle est le même accent que sa sœur mais il n'en fut rien quand elle me tendit sa main pour se présenter :

-Salut, moi c'est Cosima et voici Delphine.

J'étais totalement surprise qu'elle ait l'accent américain. Je me repris rapidement et les deux filles me firent visiter le laboratoire, me parlant de leurs recherches. Je compris la majorité des choses qu'elles me dirent, à leur plus grand étonnement. J'avais toujours été une bonne élève. Delphine, de son accent français, car oui elle venait de Paris à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, me proposa de leur donner un coup de main si cela me plaisait. Je refusais aussitôt. Je leur affirmais être une véritable catastrophe en pratique de chimie et que si elles tenaient à leur labo, il valait mieux que je ne fasse que visiter et que je garde mes mains dans mes poches, on est jamais trop sûre de soi. Cosima expliqua alors, voyant ma curiosité grandissante en rapport aux rôdeurs :

-En fait, sans vouloir t'inquiéter, nous sommes tous contaminés. Le virus est présent dans l'air que nous respirons. Si là tout de suite tu mourrais, et bien tu te relèverais en tant que rôdeurs. La morsure ne transmet pas le virus en fait, elle provoque seulement une infection entraînant une hausse de la température corporelle et selon les personne, on en meurt entre quelques heures et plusieurs jours. Ce qu'on cherche à savoir, ce n'est pas d'inverser le processus rendant un rôdeur humain, c'est impossible, mais savoir ce qu'injecte un rôdeur par la morsure pour trouver un antidote voir même un vaccin contre cela. Ainsi, on ne mourrait plus d'une simple morsure ce qui serait déjà une grande avancée scientifiquement parlant et pour vous les chasseurs quand vous sortez à l'extérieur.

Elle me montra alors les quelques résultats qu'elles avaient relevé. Je pus ainsi voir le virus que nous possédions tous, ce qui m'angoissa un tantinet. Après un dernier tour de salle, Stiles et moi quittions le labo, sans Helena qui désirait rester un peu. On les salua donc et Stiles me guida au bâtiment de manu-faction. Il m'expliqua en chemin que si Cosima et Helena n'avaient pas le même accent, c'était qu'elles avaient été séparé à leur naissance. Cosima fut adoptée dans une petite ville de l'état du l'Oregon tandis que Helena fut élevée dans une famille religieuse ukrainienne. Ce n'était qu'il y a quatre ans qu'elles firent la connaissance l'une de l'autre par internet et Helena a quitté son pays pour rejoindre sa sœur. Enfin arrivée dans le bâtiment de manu-faction, je reconnaissais Raven qui s'était présentée le jour de mon arrivée et qui fut la plus surprise quand Elyza m'avait désigné comme coéquipière. C'était une des amies de la blonde avant l'apocalypse si je me rappelais bien. Elle vint tout de suite à notre rencontre et nous guida vers son atelier, nous priant de nous installer. Elle demanda alors à Stiles :

-Alors, comment il va le beau ténébreux?

-Très bien et arrête de l'appeler comme ça, _répliqua-t-il, semblant gêné._

-T'inquiète, je vais pas te le voler. Pis tu sais bien que j'ai une autre cible en tête, _ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me dit :

-Bien. Ici, chaque salle a sa fonction. Dans le pièce où on se trouve, on confectionne les armes en tout genre. Dans les autres, il y a les vêtements, les accessoires, les outils pour le jardinage, les ustensiles pour la cuisine et j'en passe. Je vais pas perdre de temps à te montrer chacune des salles, surtout que c'est fort ennuyant. On est là pour toi pretty eyes. Sous demande de notre chère blondie leader, il faut que je te confectionne une arme. Donc choisis ce que tu préfères, et je t'en fais une sur mesure. Derrière toi se trouve différents modèles, hésites pas à toucher, ça va pas te manger. Fais des test, éclate toi, et dis moi.

Je haussais un sourcil à l'entente de mon surnom mais ne dis rien. Elle semblait être le genre de fille à toujours avoir une répartie et je préférais perdre ce coup-là mais me venger une prochaine fois. Je la remerciais donc d'un signe de tête et me tournais vers les différentes armes. Mon regard se porta tout de suite sur une épée. Je la pris, testais le poids, fis quelques mouvements et souris. Raven se porta donc à ma hauteur, pris quelques mesures et pris de quoi faire un manche et une lame tranchante. Elle souffla alors :

-De toutes les armes que je possède, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ton choix se porterait sur une épée. C'est difficile à manier mais très efficace je pense face aux rôdeurs donc excellent choix pretty eyes. Je me demande juste comment Elyza va t'apprendre à manier une épée alors qu'elle-même ne sait pas.

Sur ces mots, elle rit doucement se moquant de l'incompétence de son amie dans certains domaines. Je crus bon de dire alors :

-Je sais m'en servir.

Elle sembla surprise de mon affirmation aussi j'expliquais :

-Enfin je connais quelques mouvements de base. Quand j'avais 15 ans ma famille et moi on est parti en France et on a visité un château où il y avait des animations chevalières. J'ai pu apprendre quelques bases avec un professionnel. Avec un peu d'entraînement, je pense que je pourrais apprivoiser cette arme.

Raven hocha simplement la tête, approuvant mon choix. Elle s'exclama en riant :

-Il nous fallait bien une épéiste parmi tous les chasseurs!

Je la regardais ensuite travailler en silence, vaquant mon regard sur ce qui m'entourait. Au bout de dix minutes, n'y tenant plus, Stiles m'emmena vers d'autres salles pour patienter et je dis dans le but de faire la conversation :

-Alors qui est ce beau ténébreux?

L'effet fut immédiat. Il rougit, bégaya un peu mais sourit, fier, avant d'affirmer :

-Derek Hale. Tu dois le connaître comme il fait partie des chasseurs.

Je restais figée sur place et m'exclamais :

-Attends, tu sors avec le canon qui se bat avec des griffes?!

Il rigola doucement et approuva :

-Oui. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si étonné ? J'ai un charisme de fou, vous ne vous en rendez juste pas compte !

J'explosais de rire devant sa fausse mine vexée et on continua de marcher, lui me racontant son premier pas difficile vers le beau brun mystérieux. On arriva dans une salle où se trouvait Chris et Ofelia que j'allais saluer. Je leur expliquais que je visitais les locaux pendant que Raven perfectionnait mon arme à ma mesure. Une fille vint alors à ma rencontre. Elle me sourit et se présenta comme étant Gina, la chef de cette salle. Je me présentais donc mais elle me coupa :

-Je sais qui tu es. Mon copain, Bellamy, m'a déjà parlé de toi. Tu t'es déjà bien intégrée au groupe, ce qui est une très bonne chose. La relation qu'entretienne les chasseurs entre eux est très fusionnelle. Vous devez pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres votre vie étant entre les mains des autres en plus des vôtres.

Je souris et approuvais d'un signe de tête. Elle avait entièrement raison. La confiance était le maître-mot de la relation qu'entretenait les chasseurs et je priais de ne jamais les décevoir. Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement, Gina me présentait à Jasper et Monty qui semblaient être de très proches amis toujours partant pour les conneries. A part des litres d'alcool, ils n'avaient pas fabriqué grand chose pour le moment, ce qui me fit rire. Raven vint enfin à ma rencontre, mon épée étant prête. Elle me demanda de fermer les yeux, de tendre les mains paumes vers le haut et elle y déposa mon arme. J'étais totalement subjuguée par le bijou que j'avais entre les mains quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux. Le manche était unique, composé de métal qu'elle avait gravé et taillé de forme cylindrique qui convenait parfaitement à ma poigne. Le poids était idéal même si je savais que je devrais me muscler pour être plus à mon aise avec elle. La lame aussi était taillée et une lune était gravée rendant la lame très personnelle. Je me tournais vers Raven et la pris dans mes bras, la surprenant. Je la remerciais sincèrement, semblant avoir trouver dans cette lame une partie de moi que je ne connaissais pas. Je la rangeais dans le fourreau qu'elle me tendit et quittait fièrement le bâtiment, Stiles à mes côtés. Il nous guida vers le réfectoire où j'entrais, mon épée dans le dos. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une arme sur soi mais j'étais la première à posséder une épée. Certains semblaient sceptiques voir moqueurs, mais la majorité étaient seulement étonnées mais appréciateurs. Mais le regard qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur était celui de Elyza, qui était clairement fière de mon choix. Je vis brièvement à ma droite une table où était présente ma famille mais mes pieds me guidèrent vers une belle blonde qui avait beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre cet après-midi...

 **Alors, verdict ? Merci beaucoup à tous de mes laisser des review ou de simplement me suivre, me lire, fin bref, merci d'exister xD Notre Alicia devient petit à petit une guerrière, elle révèle son potentiel :3 Je sais pas vous mais j'ai hâte de voir l'entraînement^^ (oui je fais de l'écriture spontanée donc le prochain chap n'est pas écrit et je sais même pas encore ce qu'il va se passer xD) J'espère que je ne vous perds pas avec la quantité de personnages présents, si vous peinez, dites le moi, je ne m'en vexerais pas et essaierais de mieux expliquer dans un chapitre spécial ou par MP ^^**

 **Lea kom trikru : Merci beaucoup^^ Oui il y a de plus en plus de rapprochement. J'aime l'idée du coup de foudre clexa, même si les choses ne seront pas simples^^**

 **: Merci à toi d'avoir eu la curiosité de venir lire^^ je suis contente que ça te plaise, à bientôt:)**

 **MaraCapucin : Mary arrive je pense à la fin du prochain chapitre, si tout se passe comme prévu^^ J'aime l'idée d'une entrée fracassante vois tu xD Merci d'être tjs là, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, à bientôt :)**

 **Cinevorous : Merci beaucoup, oui je mets les personnages que l'on me demande^^ Oui, quand j'ai inclus Cosima et Delphine, fallait qu'elles aient un rôle qui leur conviennent et important, je voyais pas mieux^^**

 **MissHarpie :Merci beaucoup pour tout, j'espère que ce chap t'aura plus et à bientôt:)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Non ne fais pas de crise, ne meurs pas, j'adore trop tes review ;) J'adore tellement Helena comme je te l'ai dit, surtout son côté fou, fallait que je l'exploite au maximum^^ Je ne te spilerais rien, comme je te l'ai aussi dit, la réponse sera donnée dans le prochain chapitre normalement^^ Merci une nouvelle fois, encore et encore^^**

 **Guest :Désolée pour la taille, je préfère publier plus souvent des ptits chap entre mes partiels qu'attendre la fin avec un gros chap^^ Mais déjà ce chap est plus long il me semble et j'espère qu'il t'aura plus^^ A bientôt:)**

 **JustineJecie : Merci beaucoup, oui rapprochement^^ J'espère que ce chap aussi t'aura plu, à bientôt :)**

 **Brittana1409 : Et bien voici la suite, en espérant que ça t'ai plu^^ A bientôt:)**

 **Voilà, merci encore vraiment à tous de me suivre, de me lire, de me laisser des review ça me motive à fond. J'ai bientôt fini et si je passe pas en rattrapage, je vais vite être en vacs et donc avoir bien plus de temps pour écrire. Je pense publier 1 voir 2 chap par semaine de chacune de mes ff. D'ailleurs, fierté, j'ai publié plus tôt qu'hier xD Voilà, à ce week end je pense pour la suite, courage pour vos études, vos épreuves, votre boulot que sais-je et à bientôt, kiss :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut salut, comme promis, nouveau chapitre ce soir. Oui il est tard, je sais, mais le**

 **chap est arrivé et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis enfin libre comme l'air (mis à part**

 **si je finis en rattrapage) donc je vais pouvoir publier plus souvent^^**

 **Je vais aussi poster un petit OS humoristique dans la fin de semaine et je pense vendredi**

 **publier la suite du rencard de Nobody knows avant de recevoir des msg de mort xD**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :) et excusez moi des fautes restantes, vu l'heure, j'ai dû en laisser**

POV Alicia

Après notre déjeuné rapidement expédié, Elyza me conduisit vers une arène ouverte que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué. Ici se trouvaient diverses armes, des mannequins, des obstacles, et tout autre équipement pour s'entraîner rigoureusement. Plusieurs chasseurs étaient déjà présents mais Elyza me guida à l'écart. Un pantin de bois me faisait ainsi face et la belle blonde me demanda simplement de le tuer comme s'il était un rôdeur, sans autre explication. Je la regardais, les yeux ronds, et quand je compris qu'elle était sérieuse, je refis face au faux monstre de bois. Je savais que le cerveau était le seul point faible des rôdeurs. Ayant une épée, je devais donc les décapiter...Rien qu'à l'idée un léger haut-le-cœur me prit mais je secouais la tête, me concentrant à nouveau Je ne devais pas me montrer faible. La chef avait confiance en moi et m'avait pris en partenaire, je devais être à la hauteur. Je me rappelais donc les conseils du français qui m'avait enseigné quelques bases du combat à l'épée. L'avantage, c'était que les rôdeurs n'étaient pas armés et plutôt lents de plus. J'écartais donc un peu les jambes, fléchis légèrement les genoux, pris mon épée bien en poigne d'une seule main et d'un mouvement circulaire parallèle au sol je frappais ce qui devait être le cou du mannequin. L'épée s'enfonça de quelques pouces seulement dans le bois. Je me reculais donc, prête à frapper de nouveau mais Elyza me retint et prit ma place. Elle sortit sa machette et frappa au même endroit mais elle réussi à décapiter le patin d'un seul coup. Elle se plaça ensuite face à moi, sourit et dit :

-Presque un sans faute. Je suis surprise. Comme tu combats à l'épée, c'est un peu comme moi avec ma machette, on doit frapper le cou pour décapiter l'adversaire ou alors frapper la boîte crânienne et ça tu l'as compris. Premier bon point. Ensuite, la position de ton corps et ton jeu de jambe est parfait, je ne sais pas qui te l'a appris, mais ça devait être un bon professeur. Deuxième bon et grand point. Par contre, ce qu'il te manque cruellement, c'est la force. Tu sembles agile, intelligente et précise, mais sans force, tu ne résisteras pas longtemps là dehors.

Je baissais les yeux. Elle avait entièrement raison. C'était une épée une main, je devais être capable de la soulever et de frapper avec sans effort et ce n'était pas le cas. Elyza reprit alors :

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour si peu. Tu crois qu'avant de venir ici tous les chasseurs avaient cette condition physique ? Non. On a dû tous s'entraîner des heures et des heures chaque jour et même parfois la nuit. On s'entraîne toujours, on ne doit pas relâcher nos efforts, jamais. On commencera donc demain à te renforcer, ça ne sera pas simple je te préviens tout de suite. Tu n'as pas choisis l'arme la plus simple à manipuler mais tu sembles déjà bien t'en servir donc cet aprem, on va te perfectionner à l'art épéiste et à une arme secondaire et demain, on commencera le physique.

Je hochais la tête. Un long chemin m'attendait mais j'étais prête. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. C'était ma destinée de me battre et j'allais rendre fière mes ancêtres. Elyza partit, me demandant de patienter cinq minutes. Je rangeais donc mon épée dans mon baudrier et la posais sur un présentoir avant de regarder les autres s'entraîner. De ce que je voyais, Oliver ne ratait jamais le centre de sa cible au tir à l'arc. Sa partenaire, Sara, semblait agile comme un serpent, se faufilant entre chaque obstacle qu'elle évitait et frappant de ses poings et jambes les cibles en bois. Helena me faisait vraiment penser à une danseuse étoile..mais plus dark. Elle dansait entre les cibles mouvantes et tranchait tous les pantins de paille avec agilité de ses couteaux cachés sur diverses parties de son corps. Une brune à ses côtés couvrait ses arrières avec ses flèches. Une deuxième tireuse à l'arc que je ne connaissais pas. Elyza réapparue ensuite dans mon champ de vision avec deux épées en bois. Elle m'en lança une que je rattrapais difficilement de ma main droite. Elle étant gauchère, ça n'allait pas être simple mais rien ne l'était ici. Elle se mit en place et je l'imitais, repensant à tous les conseils de mon prof d'un aprem, et elle attaqua. Nos deux épées s'entrechoquaient et je reculais, le bras lourd. Elyza souffla :

-Je ne veux pas voir ta deuxième main sur le manche de ton épée, compris ? Là-dehors, il vaut mieux toujours avoir une main libre.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et me remis en place. On tournait, mon adversaire feintant à maintes reprises avant d'attaquer rapidement. Je contrais difficilement le coup, passais agilement derrière elle, levais mon épée et frappais. La blonde repoussa mon attaque, s'écarta et me fit un croche patte. Ayant les deux mains sur mon épée, je ne pus me retenir et tombais lourdement. Elyza, amusée, déclara :

-Épée à une main Alicia, je ne te le répéterais pas une nouvelle fois.

Je grognais et me remis debout. Les attaques de la blonde s'enchaînaient toutes rapidement. J'en esquivais certaines, en contrais d'autres, mais pris des coups sans jamais pouvoir lui en retourner. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement cette art. Raven m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'enseigner le combat à l'épée n'y connaissant rien. Après un énième coup, je tombais sur mon postérieur, ce qui me coupa le souffle. Je m'allongeais donc, récupérant difficilement ma respiration tandis que Elyza me tendit sa main. Je demandais donc, essoufflée :

-Rav...Raven m'avait pourtant que..que tu ne savais pas te battre à l'épée.

-Elle a raison. Mais là on se bat avec des bouts de bois. C'est assez simple pour moi qui sait manipuler une machette. Mais les épées, c'est plus compliqué. Ce sera à toi de savoir t'adapter après mon entraînement. Les épées ont une lame plus fine mais surtout plus longue. Tu le verras par toi-même la prochaine fois que l'on sortira et que tu devras l'utiliser. En attendant, en piste, ce n'est pas fini.

Je soupirais et repris ma position. La sueur collait mes cheveux et coulait le long de mon visage et de mon cou. Elyza, malgré la sueur qui perlait également, semblait toutefois bien moins fatiguée. Sa condition physique était bien meilleure que la mienne. On continua ainsi à se battre deux bonnes heures où je ne pris que des coups qui me laisseraient sans doute de nombreux hématomes. Alors que je me relevais pour la énième fois, je vis une faille sur sa garde et en profitais. Surprise, elle para tant bien que mal le coup et reprit le dessus. Mais c'était bon. J'avais trouvé son point faible. Dès lors qu'elle enchaînait les coups, elle reprenait toujours sa garde mais laissait une légère faille sur son côté gauche, étant gauchère. Comme moi au contraire j'étais droitière, il me serait assez aisé d'en profiter. On tourna une nouvelle fois en se faisant face et elle souleva alors son bras, frappa, je contrais et, quand elle se replaça, je tentais ma chance et d'un long mouvement circulaire frappait ses côtes qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de protéger. Elle se pencha en avant, expulsant d'un souffle l'air présent dans ses poumons et je projetais mon pied sur son thorax l'envoyant les fesses à terre, l'épée en bois plus loin. Elle me regarda, étonnée, puis chercha des yeux son arme mais je fus plus rapide. Je m'y précipitais, la récupérais tandis qu'elle se relevait agilement. Je me trouvais ainsi, face à elle, les deux épées en main. Elle rit alors et s'inclina face à moi. Elle me félicita alors :

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas envoyé ainsi mordre la poussière, bien joué. Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Je souris alors, fière, et rangeais soigneusement le matériel qu'on avait utilisé avant de récupérer mon épée et de la mettre dans mon dos. Son poids commençait à me devenir familier et me rassurait sans que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à quitter l'arène, Elyza se stoppa rapidement et me tendit un poignard. Elle me souffla :

-Lance le simplement vers la cible. Si tu sembles douée, ce serait ta seconde arme pour l'extérieur.

J'acquiesçais donc, pris le poignard, me plaçais à 5 bon mètres de la cible, pris position, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Helena et lançais du mieux que je pouvais en l'imitant. La lame perça la cible, sur le bord, loin du centre donc mais au moins elle était plantée. Elyza me sourit donc et dit simplement :

-Oui, on a trouvé ta seconde arme.

POV Elyza

J'étais vraiment plus que fière de ma partenaire. J'avais eu raison. Mon instinct ne m'avait une nouvelle fois pas fait défaut. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois se battre sur la colline, j'avais tout de suite vu qu'elle avait du potentiel et maintenant elle me le confirmait. J'entraînais souvent des jeunes dans le camp et jamais aucun ne m'avait mis à terre dès la première session d'entraînement. Elle avait trouvé mon point faible et n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir. Elle ferait une très bonne chasseuse. Je lui dis de me suivre pour soigner ses blessures, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. J'avais gagné sa confiance et j'en étais heureuse. La confiance était primordiale chez les chasseurs et encore plus entre partenaires. On arriva dans le bâtiment où je vivais. J'avais une chambre identique tous. Pas de favoritisme ici, on était tous logé à la même enseigne. On était dans la même galère et on se devait de se serrer les coudes donc personne ne devait se croire comme supérieur, pas même moi qui avait créé ce camp. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et lui permis de s'asseoir sur le lit double. J'allais chercher de la pommade que nous parvenions aisément tous à fabriquer à base des plantes que nous récoltions. Armée du pot, je m'accroupis en face d'elle et lui demandais d'ôter son haut. Elle sembla tout d'un coup gênée mais obéis. Par respect pour elle, je ne laissais pas mes yeux papillonner sur son corps, malgré que tout chez elle m'attirait. Son corps était parfait et déjà des muscles commençaient à se dessiner après notre entraînement épuisant. Je me concentrais donc sur ses bleus, me répétant sans arrêt de ne surtout pas regarder ailleurs. Une fois que la tâche fut effectuée, je me retournais et partis dans la salle de bain ranger le pot. Je l'écoutais à travers la porte se rhabiller et se lever. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage. Bordel, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir de telles choses pour quelqu'un, ça n'amenait que peine et souffrance. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Alicia qui m'attirait comme un aimant et qui réveillait chez moi un sentiment que j'avais banni. Je soufflais donc, m'essuyais le visage, et revins près d'elle. Je lui déclara alors, d'une voix que j'espérais neutre:

-Bien, demain comme chaque jour dorénavant, tu me retrouveras devant la porte. Le matin sera concentré sur ton physique. On fera du jogging et divers exercices de musculation. Ensuite, repas et l'aprem se déroulera comme aujourd'hui, soit entraînement à l'épée et au lancer de couteau. Pour cette partie, ce sera Helena qui t'entraînera. Je n'ai jamais été doué à ça.

Elle hocha la tête et sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, je l'encourageais donc :

-Dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête, je ne te mangerais pas promis.

Mission réussi. La belle brune rit et se lança :

-J'ai juste appris que c'était toi qui avait fondé ce camp et je suis assez impressionnée en fait...

-Oh, Stiles n'a pas tenu sa langue alors, _rigolais-je_. Il t'a fait la version longue ou courte ? Il m'a encore mis sur un piédestal ?

-Tu le mérites tu sais. Tu as sauvé tellement de gens, _murmura-t-elle en ne me quittant pas du regard._

-Je ne suis pas une héroïne. Je n'ai pas pu sauver tout le monde. Sans mon père, jamais je n'aurais pu fondé ce camp tout d'abord et puis, seule, il n'y aurait pas grand chose. Ce camp, on le doit à l'effort de chacun.

-Tu es trop modeste.

-Non, des gens sont morts parce que je n'ai pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions. Sans l'aide de beaucoup de personnes ici, on ne serait pas aussi nombreux parce que je n'aurais pas pu gérer. Alors oui j'ai créé ce camp et je suis à sa tête, mais non je ne suis pas une héroïne et je ne mérite pas qu'on m'admire ou autre. Stiles en fait toujours un peu trop, ne fais pas attention à tout ce qu'il dit. Il aime embellir ses histoires.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour surenchérir mais le bruit d'une cloche la coupa. Sauvée par le gong j'avais envie de dire. Cette cloche était sonnée par un des membres de la garde du mur. Il y avait donc des personnes à l'extérieur, encore humain ou non, il ne restait qu'à le découvrir. Je sortis de la chambre, vite suivie par ma partenaire et courus vers le poste de Tyrion qui avait lancé l'alarme. Je montais les marches pour le rejoindre et il me tendit ses jumelles. J'entendis Alicia se placer derrière moi et se présenter au garde mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je voyais deux silhouettes au loin se détacher dans la nuit. Non. Rectification. Ils étaient trois. Une des personne tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Je demandais :

-Tyrion, pourrais-tu éclairer le chemin?

-A vos ordres chef, _s'amusa-t-il à répondre._

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me tournais vers Alicia, lui faisant signe de me suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Je descendais donc, pointais Lincoln, Helena et Derek qui nous avait rejoint de me suivre également. Je demandais ensuite silencieusement à Lili, Alison et Bellamy de couvrir nos arrières de l'extérieur, en passant par les portes des côtés. Dans la nuit, ils ne devraient pas se faire repérer. Si la rencontre devait mal se passer, je pouvais compter sur eux pour les abattre rapidement. Une fois organisé, je sortis dehors suivis de ma partenaire et des trois chasseurs choisis et me postais devant les portes qui se refermaient. Tyrion nous éclaira et je vis enfin nos trois visiteurs. Un homme brun et plus âgé que moi portait une femme couverte de sang tandis qu'une femme blonde était postée à ses côtés, une sorte de matraque à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous et la femme prit la parole :

-Nous ne sommes pas infectés. Nous avons juste besoin d'un médecin. On était sur un bateau et on s'est fait attaqué par des hommes bien vivants qui voulaient notre bateau. On a pas eu d'autres choix que de prendre un canot de sauvetage et de fuir mais Mary a été touché. Elle a besoin de soin d'urgence.

Je me tournais vers mes compagnons. On était tous d'accord, on ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi mais la peur que la jeune femme inconsciente ne se transforme dans notre camp était bien présente. Je soufflais. Ils n'étaient que trois. Il suffirait de les placer sous surveillance. Je partageais donc ma décision à mes compagnons dans un souffle et tous acquiescèrent. Je me retournais vers les trois inconnus :

-C'est d'accord. Par contre avant de vous faire entrer on est obligé de vérifier que vous n'êtes pas infectés. Déshabillez-vous et donnez vos armes à Helena à ma droite. Sans ça, je ne peux vous permettre d'entrer.

Le brun hocha la tête et donna immédiatement son poignard mais la blonde eu plus de réticence à laisser sa matraque et ses multiples couteaux et poings américains camouflés un peu partout sur son corps. Elle ôta ensuite sa veste de cuir rouge, son débardeur et son jean et se tournait sur toutes les coutures, faisant un clin d'œil suggestif à Lincoln qui détourna le regard, gêné. Je comprenais son jeu. Déstabiliser ses adversaires pour mieux gagner. J'allais devoir garder un œil sur elle, elle avait de la ressource et pourrait poser problème à l'avenir. Derek vérifia le brun et je vis Alicia s'approcher de la jeune fille et examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Au vue de ses grimaces, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ma mère accomplisse à nouveau un miracle. Le brun reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et nous suivit, collée de près par la blonde qui semblait être leur garde du corps. Je fis signe à Tyrion d'ouvrir les portes et pénétrais dans l'enceinte. On se dirigea directement à l'infirmerie. Je résumais brièvement la situation à ma mère qui prit tout de suite en charge la jeune brune, Mary si je ne me trompais pas, et l'emmena en salle d'opération avec ses collègues Callie et Arizona. Je guidais les deux compagnons de Mary vers ce qui servait de salle d'attente et demandais :

-Bien, qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

La blonde détourna le regard, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, mais le brun, lasse, me répondit :

-Écoute blondie, on veut pas de problèmes. On est américain, on a fuit la terre où l'enfer régnait par bateau et quand on s'est échappé des cons qui se la jouent pirate, on a trouvé cette île par hasard et il nous fallait des soins donc nous voici. Y'a rien à dire de plus. Dès que Mary sera sur pied on partira et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous, hein Cara ? _Demanda-t-il à la blonde à ses côtés_.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et malgré qu'elle semble se désintéresser de tout, on voyait qu'elle surveillait les entrées et sorties. Je lui affirmais donc :

-Je te promets qu'on prendra soin de Mary. Personne ne va venir l'assassiner pendant son sommeil, se serait se heurter à ma mère et ça personne n'a envie de tenter. Il y a des chambres de libre ici, vous devriez vous reposer, ma mère vous réveillera quand l'opération sera terminée.

-Damon, va dormir, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Je vais rester encore un peu.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. On peut dire qu'elle avait du caractère. Commençant à fatiguer, je fis signe à Alicia qui ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle que notre rôle ici était terminé. Je saluais les nouveaux venus et sortis, suivis par la belle brune au regard émeraude. Je lui soufflais :

-Allons nous coucher. Demain commence pour toi une série de dures journées. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, je rejoignis ma propre chambre et m'écrasais sur mon lit, à moitié morte. Avec tous les événements qui venaient de survenir, pourquoi c'est son regard émeraude qui ne quittait pas mes pensées quand je m'endormis?

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Alors, verdict ?^^ Damon est tiré de vampire diaries bien sûr, Mary de Reign et Cara de legend of the seeker mais son caractère sera plus du personnage de la saga dont est tiré la série, soit l'épée de vérité, ma saga littéraire préférée. Voilà pour les infos. J'espère que ce début d'entraînement vous aura plu et que ce n'était pas trop long, dites les moi, n'hésitez pas si quelque chose vous déplaît ou au contraire quelque chose vous plait^^**

 **Place aux remerciements maintenant, même si je vous remercie tous chers lecteurs d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et me lire :)**

 **L. Kim: Oui leur relation évolue mais faut encore être patiente quand même;) J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Merci de tes reviews en tout cas et à bientôt :)**

 **xDinghy : Oui elle devient badass ** Pour moi, clarke a un charisme naturel tellement fort que tu te sens obligée de la suivre et yep, Raven et son tact légendaire xD Contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi, aux plaisirs de lire tes reviews, à bientôt :)**

 **Cinevorous : Merci beaucoup et faut attendre avant que véritablement elle se batte avec^^ J'espère que ce chap t'aura plu, merci de tes review et à bientôt:)**

 **MaraCapucin : xD Je m'y perds aussi quand j'écris, je suis sûre que je vais finir par me tromper à un moment donné xD Oui, l'épée est la même que celle de lexa, j'ai repris la même, j'aime les ptits clins d'oeil^^ Et voici donc Mary..en mauvais état...désolée...elle vivra hein... xD Me tue pas xD Merci en tout cas de tes review et à bientôt^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes longues review, je le dis et le répéte, je men lasse pas^^ mini elo, elominnie, beau jeu de mot xD Comme j'ai déjà dit je partage pas helena et encore merci de tout pour tout, toujours un grand plaisir de te lire toi et tes reviews, à bientôt:)**

 **Missharpie : Merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir, merci à toi de me laisser des review, j'espère que ce chap t'aura plu également et à bientôt :)**

 **MagRd : Merci beaucoup^^ Oui les étoiles m'inspirent beaucoup^^ Helena, je l'adore tellement, je suis enfin à jour en plus là et je l'adore tellement, je la voyais trop aussi :3 Jai utilisé le mot potentiel pour alicia pour toi, j'étais obligée xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère que ce chap aussi t'aura plu, à bientôt:)**

 **aeden. parques: Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire xD Et bien là voici la suite, peu après, t'as vu comment je suis trop généreuse ;) J'espère que ça te plaira aussi, merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt :) (PS : non je ne tuerais pas un si grand orateur, ce serait honteux xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir et oui c'est moi, si tôt, je n'en reviens pas moi même, il n'est que 19h quand**

 **j'écris ses lignes, je suis de super bonne humeur. Je vais donc publier ce chapitre au calmpour une fois, où on voit les choses évoluées avant un prochain chapitre plus tendu et avec un**

 **max d'action^^ Si je reste sur cette dynamique je pense publier la suite de nobody knows**

 **ce soir^^ Voilà merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et bonne lecture :)**

POV Alicia

Je me réveillais totalement courbaturée le lendemain de mon premier jour. Elyza n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte. Je m'étirais difficilement avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Le miroir me renvoya l'image d'une femme qui faisait plus âgée que mon âge et à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau. C'était le cas. J'examinais minutieusement mon corps et malgré la pommade que m'avait appliqué la blonde commandante, des bleus étaient bel et bien présents et tiraient désormais plus sur le violet. Je soufflais et pris ma douche, tout en entendant Ofelia se lever. On n'avait pas échangé un seul mot depuis un moment déjà mais nous n'avions plus aucun lien. Pour survivre, on avait dû se serrer les coudes et même si je l'appréciais vraiment, je ne me sentais pas connectée à elle comme je l'étais avec les autres chasseurs. Je me dégourdissais donc lentement chaque muscle sous l'eau chaude avant de sortir. Je m'habillais prestement d'un short et d'un débardeur parfait pour courir et sortais, souhaitant rapidement une bonne journée à ma colocataire, car oui, c'était ce qu'elle était. Ni plus ni moins qu'une simple colocataire dans ce camp de survie. Je sortis rapidement, ne voulant pas être en retard pour ma première journée complète d'entraînement. Arrivée devant la porte, je trouvais Elyza, dans une tenue similaire à la mienne, m'accueillant avec le sourire. Je la saluais tandis qu'elle dit :

-J'espère que tu as bien dormi et que tu es en forme parce que la première journée est toujours la plus difficile. Après, tu commenceras à prendre le rythme et ça te paraîtra plus simple et naturelle.

Je hochais la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Je faisais du jogging avant, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Mais ici, le terrain était plus difficile qu'à Los Angeles et la chaleur plus écrasante. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi on commençait si tôt. Elyza se lança donc, prenant son rythme de course et je la suivis difficilement. Je savais que je devais prendre un rythme autre que mon ancien, sinon je serais trop lente. J'essayais donc de me caler à sa foulée mais oubliais le plus important. Respirer. Au bout de même pas un kilomètre de course j'avais un point de côté et je peinais à prendre mon souffle. Elyza ralentit alors, trottinant légèrement à côté de moi et dit :

-On va y aller plus doucement. Respire bien, sers toi bien de tes bras pour courir, fixe un point en face et prends une grande inspiration à chaque foulée. Inspire. Expire. Comme ça continue. Inspire. Expire. Oublie pas de te servir de tes bras. Voilà c'est bien.

J'écoutais attentivement ses conseils, les appliquant au fur et à mesure et je pus reprendre un rythme que j'avais rompu. On trottina encore sur quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'accélère doucement au fur et à mesure, me laissant m'y habituer. J'étais exténuée, mes muscles étaient en feu et chaque inspiration me brûlait la gorge mais je souriais. Je souriais car enfin on courait à son allure habituel et je tenais ce rythme. On courait en synchronie totale et ce constat me donna des ailes. Je pris un second souffle qui me fit gagner en adrénaline. On put donc courir encore près d'une heure avant que je commence à ralentir. Elyza arrêta donc sa course et regarda sa montre avant de dire :

-1h30 pour une première fois, c'est pas mal. Je cours habituellement 2 heures mais au fil des jours et des entraînements, tu devrais rapidement en être capable. On va donc passer à des exercices de musculation. Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des cours de muscu ou fait de la muscu de toi-même?

-Euh, à part un peu de gainage avant les cours de sport et quelques abdos, non... _répondis-je, me sentant presque honteuse._

-C'est déjà pas mal ne t'inquiète pas. On va donc commencer par du gainage pour étirer tes muscles après la course. On va rejoindre l'enceinte d'entraînement en trottinant, histoire de pas perdre le rythme, ça te va?

Je hochais la tête et on se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement. Tous les chasseurs étaient déjà présents et me saluèrent au fur et à mesure que je les croisais. Travis s'entraînait activement avec Lincoln et Octavia. Je passais rapidement le saluer avant de retrouver Elyza devant une salle qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait des tapis, des poids, des barres de traction et même du matériel de gymnastique. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à trouver tout ceci ici et devant mon air étonné, Elyza m'expliqua :

-On a ramené la majorité du matériel présent ici de la côte durant des expéditions. Au début c'était plus simple d'y aller, les rôdeurs n'avaient pas atteint la berge mais dorénavant, c'est trop risqué pour qu'on s'y aventure à moins d'un cas de force majeur.

J'acquiesçais avant de prendre place avec Elyza sur un des tapis, en position de gainage. Elle mit un chrono en route. On devait tenir cinq minutes en position. Dis comme ça, ça paraît peu. Mais plus les secondes défilaient plus mes bras me tiraient, plus mes muscles me brûlaient et ma respiration devint rapidement chaotique. Mais Elyza me regardait. Elyza me souriait. Elyza m'encourageait doucement alors je tenais. Je tenais bon ces cinq bonnes minutes avant de m'écraser sur le ventre et m'étirer. Passage ensuite obligé vers un autre exercice que je connaissais bien, les abdos. Je m'allongeais ainsi sur le dos, ramenais mes jambes pliés vers moi, la blonde me tenant. Je croisais les bras et commençais une série de quinze. Une fois fait on échangeait les positions, Elyza s'exerçant tandis que moi je la calais. On fit ainsi trois séries de quinze avant de passer aux pompes. Je n'en avais que rarement fait, détestant littéralement ça. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il me manquait vraiment de puissance dans mes coups et de force ne serait-ce que pour soulever mon épée. Je me plaçais donc en face de mon coach et l'imita du mieux que je pouvais. Alors qu'elle enchaînait rapidement les pompes, atteignant facilement la vingtaine pendant que moi je galérais pour faire ma cinquième. Je me dépensais jusqu'au bout, arrivant miraculeusement à en faire dix. Enfin, on termina par quelques levées de poids avant de rejoindre la cafétéria. J'étais éreintée. Cette séance ce matin m'avait fait le plus grand bien, même si chaque partie de mon corps me faisait souffrir, je me sentais bizarrement plus vivante. Je rejoignis la table des chasseurs et Helena vint se poser à ma droite et Elyza à ma gauche. Je regardais tous ces visages qui m'entouraient et je me sentais bien. C'est dans l'apogée de l'apocalypse que je trouvais enfin ma place. Chacun notre tour on racontait nos performances du matin, Elyza me complimentant bien plus que je ne le méritais. J'étais gênée mais en même temps fière qu'elle ait ce regard qu'elle n'adressait qu'à moi. A la fin du repas, Elyza m'accorda une heure de pause avant de se retrouver de nouveau au camp d'entraînement. Au lieu d'en profiter pour aller voir ma famille, je préférais me diriger à l'infirmerie. Les trois inconnus arrivés la veille m'intriguaient et je voulais comprendre d'où me venait cette impression qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose. Arrivée sur place, je ne trouvais que Cara, assise à la même place que la veille. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et était sur ses gardes en me voyant arriver. Je m'installais proche d'elle et demandais sans détour:

-Pourquoi tu les protèges ainsi ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu donnerais ta vie pour eux.

-C'est le cas, _déclara-t-elle seulement, mais ça sonnait comme un avertissement._

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas ? _Soupira-t-elle, m'examinant attentivement._

-J'ai une heure à perdre alors autant les perdre ici.

-Tenace en plus... bonne qualité pour survivre ici.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Je me décidais à le briser une nouvelle fois mais elle prit la parole :

-Cela fait près de dix ans que je suis leur garde du corps. Ce sont les enfants d'un chef d'entreprise puissant et influent qui m'a engagé quand ils avaient 15 et 12 ans. Les ennemis ne manquaient pas dans ce milieu où s'en prendre à des gosses ne gênait nullement.

-Tu sembles jeune pourtant...

-J'ai été engagé quand j'ai eu 18 ans. Mais l'âge ne compte pas dans ce milieu. Seules les performances ont de l'intérêt.

-Pourquoi continuer à les protéger ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fuit ensuite quand l'apocalypse est survenu ? Rien ne te retenait...

-10 ans à les côtoyer chaque jour, chaque heure. Ils sont ma seule famille. Ils m'ont accepté comme je suis. Tu ne donnerais pas ta vie pour les gens que tu aimes ?

La première pensée qui s'imposa à moi ne fut pas ma mère ou mon frère comme je le pensais...mais une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus. Je chassais son image de mon esprit et hochais la tête. Le silence s'installa mais il n'était cette fois-ci pas tendu, bien au contraire, presque agréable. Cara était vraiment une belle femme, forte, qui serait un atout pour le camp aussi je demandais :

-Pourquoi ne pas rester ici quand Mary sera rétablie ? Vous y seriez en sécurité.

-En sécurité ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Alors vous êtes encore plus stupides que je ne le pensais. Vous êtes des hommes morts d'ici peu.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-C'est quand on se croit en sécurité qu'on finit égorger dans son sommeil... Cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, de l'apocalypse, mais de toujours. Quand on se sent en sécurité, qu'on pense qu'on ne risque rien, c'est là qu'on a le plus de chance de se faire tuer. Vous vous entraînez chaque jour et c'est bien. Mais la nuit, vous dormez à point fermé. Vous encore vous gardez vos armes, mais les autres ? Je paris qu'ils ont en vous une confiance aveugle. Si une horde arrive dans la nuit, même si votre cloche sonne comme à notre arrivée, les simples civils n'auront aucun moyen de sauver leur peau. L'excès de confiance est le premier tueur, aujourd'hui comme depuis toujours.

-Les murs nous feront toujours gagner du temps et il y a des systèmes de défense dont tu ne connais pas l'existence. L'île n'est accessible que par un seul pont. On peut donc réguler le nombre de rôdeurs le jour pour prévenir une attaque de nuit, _expliquais-je, défendant ce camp qui m'avait accueillis._

-Deuxième défaut jolie cœur, tu parles trop. Si j'étais l'ennemi venu ici en infiltration, tu m'aurais donné bien plus d'info qu'il ne m'en faudrait pour prendre le pouvoir dans ce camp.

Je déglutis difficilement. Elle avait raison. Je m'étais laissée mettre en confiance par ses aveux et elle en avait profité. Elle souriait, fière de son tour. Elle assura alors :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que si des gens viennent ici, ce sera pas en amical. On est bien que nous trois et on le restera.

-Tu n'avais pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi ne pas rester ? La vraie raison s'il te plaît.

-Rester ici et travailler parmi des centaines de personnes toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres et surtout être commandée par une fausse blonde aveugle dans son camp ?! Très peu pour moi ! _Déclara-t-elle en riant légèrement._

-Primo, mes cheveux sont blonds au naturel. Deuxio, je suis bien des choses mais aveugle n'en fait pas partie, tu ne me connais pas, _s'exclama une voix derrière moi, Elyza, qui me regardait désormais_. Tertio, ma partenaire a écoulé son heure de pause et je te serais gréée de ne pas lui polluer la tête avec tes constats erronés et stupides!

-Bon, je retire fausse blonde parce que t'as un caractère qui me plaît bien en fait. Par contre, pour le aveugle, ce sera à toi de me le démontrer. Sur ce, vous feriez mieux de retourner jouer avec vos épées en bois, les ''rôdeurs'', comme vous les appelez, ne sont jamais bien loin.

Je voyais Elyza serrée des dents, prête à la railler une nouvelle fois ou lui encastrer son poing dans la figure, elle hésitait encore, aussi je la retiens avant qu'elle ne fasse son choix et l'amenais à l'extérieur, tout en saluant d'un signe de tête la blonde inconnue. A peine un pied dehors que Elyza s'écarta de moi et me cria presque dessus :

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Quand je t'ai donné une heure de pause ce n'était pas pour aller faire amie-amie avec cette stup..cette blonde dont on ne connaît rien et qui pourrait se retourner contre nous!

C'était la première fois qu'elle haussait le ton et s'en prenait ainsi à moi, surtout sans aucune raison. Je crachais donc :

-Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos attentes chef!

C'est ainsi que je lui tournais le dos, rejoignant le camp d'entraînement en ignorant son visage décomposé...

POV Elyza

Jalouse. J'avais été stupidement jalouse. Jalouse de cette blonde sexy faisant son numéro de charme à ma br...à Alicia. J'avais senti la rage parcourir mes veines quand je les ai vu si proche et ce sourire charmeur qui collait aux lèvres de l'autre blonde, ce n'était pas possible. En plus, elle avait osé me critiquer, moi, moi qui leur avait offert l'hospitalité au lieu de les laisser crever à l'extérieur, et tout ça devant ma partenaire. Cette rage et cette jalousie explosant en moi, je m'en étais prit injustement à Alicia et je m'en voulais. Elle m'avait presque agressée mais j'avais vu au fond de ses yeux qu'elle était blessée et c'était la dernière chose que je désirais. Pourtant je l'avais fait. Moi qui m'était jurée de la protéger j'avais failli à ma promesse. Je ne savais pas comment me rattraper et on arrivait à grand pas au terrain d'entraînement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me tourne le dos là-bas, j'avais besoin d'elle. J'accélérais donc le pas et l'arrêtais en la retenant par la main. Je la tournais vers moi et voyais que des larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler le long de ses joues. Je posais donc mes deux mains dans son cou, mes pouces caressant ses joues, posais mon front contre le sien et m'excusais mille fois. Je m'excusais pour mon comportement idiot. Je m'excusais pour ma jalousie excessive. Je m'excusais de l'avoir blessée, mes mots ayant dépassés ma pensée. Je m'excusais d'être une idiote fausse blonde qui n'arrivait pas à protéger les gens à qui elle tenait. Je continuais à m'excuser encore et encore quand elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer le silence. Elle me serra après fortement dans ses bras en me traitant d'idiote. Elle s'écarta ensuite, me sourit et m'expliqua :

-Je ne me rapprochais pas d'elle pour te remplacer ou je ne sais quelle autre idée stupide à laquelle tu pensais mais pour mieux la connaître. Connaît ton ennemi, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'expliquais hier encore ? Je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait leur faire confiance.

-Ohhh... _soufflais-je, étonnée._

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait déjà acquis plus de compétences que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle était vraiment réfléchis et prévoyante. Je ne pouvais pas être plus fière d'elle qu'en ce moment et je souris donc avant de dire :

-Et tes conclusions ?

-Mis à part son aversion pour être commandée par une fausse blonde aveugle tu veux dire ? _Déclara-t-elle en riant avant de reprendre plus sérieusement_. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous veuille du mal. Elle donnerait sa vie pour ses deux compagnons, elle n'aurait jamais fait étape ici sauf cas d'extrême urgence et Mary blessée en est un. Par contre, vu comme elle observe les allers et venus, espionne les conversations et tente de grappiller des informations sur le camp, je crois qu'elle se sent en danger. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vis-à-vis de nous. Je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose et que des gens pourraient leur vouloir du mal, d'où son envie de partir le plus rapidement possible, _conclut-elle._

Je hochais la tête, me rangeant à son avis. Je n'avais pas confiance en eux mais un des leurs était entre nos mains donc ils ne tenteraient rien d'inconsidéré. Je soupirais. On ne pouvait rien faire de plus. L'opération de Mary s'était bien déroulée. Elle reprendra vite des forces et ils partiront, c'était tout ce qui importait. Là, on devait seulement se concentrer sur l'entraînement de Alicia. On reprit donc notre marche et je récupérais nos épées en bois. On passa deux bonnes heures à échanger des coups, Alicia commençant à enregistrer diverses techniques et parades. Plus le temps passait plus je recevais des coups, presque autant que je lui en donnais. Je stoppais deux heures avant la fin de notre journée d'entraînement. Il lui restait encore à apprendre les bases de sa seconde arme, le couteau. On reposa donc nos épées et rejoignit Helena qui nous attendait déjà. A peine en face d'elle que notre pro du lancer nous tendit chacune un couteau et nous plaça en face de la cible. Alicia me regarda, étonnée de me voir participer à la leçon. J'expliquais donc :

-Mon entraînement n''est jamais terminé. Le lancer de couteau, c'est ce que je hais le plus, je suis vraiment une catastrophe donc prendre des cours n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Elle sourit alors et on écouta les instructions de Helena, fière de partager son savoir :

-Il faut que le couteau soit un prolongement de votre bras. Sentez le, ressentez le, voyez la cible. Prenez le ainsi et lancez en tendant au maximum votre bras comme ceci.

Elle lança alors son arme qui se figea en plein milieu du crâne de la cible représentant un rôdeur... ou un homme. J'essayais à mon tour mais comme d'habitude mon couteau rebondit sur la cible sans s'y planter. Déjà au moins je l'avais touché. D'habitude mon arme passait largement à côté. Helena se posa derrière moi, m'entoura de ses bras et me repositionna correctement. Je voyais que Alicia la fusillait du regard et cela me fit sourire. Elle était jalouse. Ce constat n'aurait pas dû tant me réjouir mais il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face. J'aurais beau m'écarter d'elle, bannir comme je pouvais chacun de mes sentiments, elle passait au travers de mes barrières. Elle me rendait plus humaine et me permettait de m'ouvrir à nouveau et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je lui souris donc, comme pour la rassurer et elle se tourna vers la cible et lança son couteau...qui se figea presque au niveau du cœur de l'homme-cible. Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds et Helena s'exclama qu'elle avait enfin trouvé une élève douée à qui enseigner son art. Je ne pus m'empêcher de dire, vexée:

-Un couteau dans le cœur ne tue pas un rôdeur...

-Mais au moins il le touche _, nargua ma belle brune me tirant la langue._

Quelle gamine. Je souris quand même, elle avait raison. Helena ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-Et il tue un homme.

Sur ces mots, Alicia blêmit. Je me rapprochais rapidement d'elle en fusillant Helena du regard mais elle me stoppait et hochait la tête avant de dire :

-Helena a raison. On ne sait pas combien il y a de survivants en dehors de ce camp mais ça doit être la jungle. C'est de nouveau la loi du plus fort. C'est pour ça que tu m'entraînes aussi assidûment à l'épée non ? Contre des rôdeurs je n'ai pas à apprendre tant de parades. Tu me prépares à ce qu'il pourrait arriver, me battre contre des hommes pour protéger notre camp. Je veux être prête à ça et je le serais !

J'étais impressionnée. Cela faisait juste une semaine qu'elle était arrivée et qu'elle avait appris son rôle de chasseur et elle commençait déjà à raisonner comme nous et à vouloir protéger ce camp comme nous. J'étais fière. Même plus que fière. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir choisi comme partenaire. Notre collaboration allait devenir vraiment intéressante...

 **Alors verdict ? J'espère que ce chapitre plus calme vous aura plu. On voit plus nettement l'attirance entre les 2 filles, déjà bien liées, mais ça attendra pour plus^^ Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus tendu...qu'est-ce qui va se passer selon vous ? Qu'est-ce qui va mettre en danger nos équipes adorés ? N'hésitez pas à partager vos idées^^ Place maintenant aux remerciements :)**

 **jonath. Lol : Alors en fait je suis fan de la saga ayant inspirée la série legend of the seeker donc le caractère de Cara sera un mix de deux^^ Je ne pense pas faire intervenir Kahlan dans le sens où ya déjà beaucoup de personnages et que je pense m'arrêter là. Tu avais vu juste pour la jalousie tu vois, tu n'imagines pas des choses bizarres. Une blonde qui concurrence notre blonde, c'était obligé de faire des étincelles^^ Oui, l'attirance est bien présente mais yaura beaucoup de questionnements vis a vis de ça pour les deux filles, qui vont résister avant bah de se laisser aller^^ Merci de ta review en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et à bientôt :)**

 **Cinevorous : Merci^^ Le mieux ce sera l'application de cet entraînement sur le terrain ** Et oui, Elyza est sous le charme, en meme temps qui ne le serait pas ** Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Mais ta vie est passionnante ;) Ca m'arrive souvent de marcher en lisant sur mon tel et même de rire bêtement sous le regard perdu des passants xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas^^Alors tu n'es peut-être pas parano tu sais... Je sais pas si ils sont dignes de confiance...est-ce qu'ils mijotent quelque chose... J'adore Cara, dans la saga littéraire, c'était ma préférée, en fait Cara est mon personnage littéraire préféré tout livre et saga confondu, donc elle va faire sa casse-ovaire et on va aimer ça xD Est-ce qu'ils vont rester...je ne le dirais pas... mais oui l'actrice qui prend ce rôle dans la série est juste trop sexy ** Merci beaucoup et oui Alicia s'entraîne dur dur et dans le prochain chap yaura déjà une forte évolution, on va avoir à faire à une grande tueuse de zombinous comme tu dis xD A bientôt :)**

 **L. Kim : Tu ne pars pas loin du tout non...xD Oui elles s'aiment déjà et commencent à s'en rendre compte mais ça fait qu'une semaine qu'elle se connaisse et les sentiments leur font peur...surtout en connaissant leur passé...mais ça on le sera plus tard ;) Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **MissHarpie : Oh merci beaucoup ça me touche vraiment. Bah voilà ce nouveau chap plus calme et si je gère un nouveau de mon AU ce soir, fin cette nuit peut etre^^ A bientôt :)**

 **MagRd : Le potentiel reviendra, ça m'a marqué le pH xD Oui elle réussira dans un autre contexte à mettre Elyza sur le dos..tu m'as tué xD Bah un début, j'adore Helena, elle sera vraiment beaucoup présente^^ Ah ça nous le serons bientôt si on peut faire confiance à Cara et sa clique^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **Lea kom trikru : Je vais essayer, après j'ai peu regardé cette série mais je vais faire au mieux^^ Personne ne peut s'enlever Alicia de la tête oh mon dieu ** Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey oui c'est bien moi, oui il est 15h et non 2 ou 3h du mat xD Oui je m'étonnes moi-même**

 **fin bref voici la suite du crossover et quelques révélations et rapprochement clexa et tout^^**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas^^**

 **PS : /SPOILER SUR EP 6 OITNB/, pas lire si pas vu mais faut je le dis... Stella is back bitches ****

POV Elyza

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que j'entraînais chaque jour Alicia assidûment. Elle avait rapidement gagné en endurance et maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'art épéiste. Au début de son entraînement, c'était elle qui récoltait tous les bleus mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle fois, elle m'avait envoyé m'écraser au sol. J'étais vraiment stupéfaite de son adaptation rapide des bases de cette arme. Quand elle avait montré son choix si atypique, beaucoup s'était moqué, ne voyant en elle qu'une adolescente paumée, mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde la respecte et personne ne voudrait se mettre face à elle avec une épée en bois...sauf moi... et chaque matin en me levant courbaturée je me demandais si je ne devais pas laisser ma place une après-midi seulement...mais non...je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

En effet, ces deux semaines à courir ensemble, se muscler ensemble et s'entraîner ensemble nous avaient soudé. On ne peut pas comprendre la relation entre un duo de chasseurs tant qu'on ne l'expérimente pas. J'avais fait choix de ne pas avoir de coéquipier...pour certaines raisons et j'étais heureuse d'avoir changé d'avis. Le duo le plus improbable restait quand même celui de Derek et Lili. Quand je les ai mis ensemble parce que j'étais à cours d'option, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel lien pouvait se créer entre deux personnes si différentes. Derek était un meneur, brave et réfléchis, qui savait se battre et, même s'il semblait de glace, il avait un grand cœur et aimait profondément Stiles. Lili, par contre, était plus rebelle et agissait avant de réfléchir, fonçant dans le tas avec rage. Elle passait une nuit avec quiconque croisait son sourire charmeur, pour repartir le lendemain et changer de cible. Mais elle n'était pas blessante et même si elle ne le montrait pas, j'étais sûre qu'elle donnerait tout pour chacun de nous. Ces deux personnes si différentes formaient pourtant un duo soudé et performant que je ne comprenais pas...avant aujourd'hui.

Alors que je me relevais après avoir été envoyé au tapis par Alicia qui arborait un grand sourire fier, l'alarme sonna. Des rôdeurs. Je fis signe à chacun des chasseurs de me suivre et on se dirigea vers la porte centrale. Tyrion était au pied de sa tour et me dit :

-Beaucoup de rôdeurs ont traversé le pont. C'est inhabituel. Va falloir faire le tri sinon ça va foutre la merde.

Je hochais simplement la tête. Je pris à mes côtés seulement trois équipes, ne voulant pas laisser le camp sans protection de 1 parce que cette arrivée massive était atypique et de 2, je n'avais toujours pas confiance en nos trois nouveaux arrivants. Me suivirent donc Derek et Lili, Alison et Helena ainsi que Octavia, Lincoln et Travis. Je pris Oliver à part et lui dis que c'était lui qui gérerait le camp en mon absence et qu'il devait garder un œil sur les trois inconnus. Une fois fait, je fis signe à mes troupes de me suivre et m'élançais vers la forêt.

L'entraînement avait été bénéfique pour Alicia qui suivait facilement le rythme malgré le poids de son épée sur le dos. Après vingt minutes de course, je nous stoppais, comptais environ le nombre de rôdeurs et dis :

-Bien, il y en a facilement une trentaine et tous se dirigent vers la plage nord. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un doit les attirer. On est neuf ce qui nous fait en gros quatre rôdeurs par personne. Ils sont assez espacés et comme nous sommes en forêt, encore plus lent. Restez en duo ou un trio pour vous, _rectifiais-je en pointant l'équipe de Lincoln_ , surveillez vos arrières et si vous avez le moindre problème, battez en retraite. Ils sont lents, vous pourrez fuir. Soyez prudents et puissions-nous nous retrouver!

Chacun répéta en cœur cette dernière litanie typique de nous chasseurs et ils s'élancèrent, s'espaçant suffisamment pour ne pas se gêner les uns les autres. Avant de les rejoindre, je demandais à ma coéquipière :

-Es-tu prête à tuer ? Sinon je peux m'en charger si tu t'occupe de les affaib..

-Je vais y arriver, _me coupa-t-elle, un air déterminé sur le visage._

J'acquiesçais seulement et ne perdis pas de temps pour rejoindre les autres. A peine arrivée que j'en décapitais un avant de frapper du manche un autre. Je me positionnais dos à dos avec Alicia et on tournait en cercle. La trentaine de rôdeurs prévues au départ était vite devenue une cinquantaine. Une dizaine de ces monstres nous entouraient tandis que nous tournions en rythme. Dès qu'ils approchaient, c'était des lambeaux de chairs en décomposition qui volaient dans l'air tranchés d'un coup de machette ou d'épée. On restait prudente, à distance pour être certaines de ne pas risquer une morsure et petit à petit, le nombre diminua. Alicia n'avait pas achevé un seul des rôdeurs, les blessant seulement et comme l'on tournait, je leur tranchais la tête sans rechigner. On marchait sur des restes de tripes dont l'odeur me donnait des haut-le-corps mais il fallait faire avec. Derek et Lili s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, se baladant entre les ennemis. Alicia n'était pas prête pour ça et je préférais être dans son dos, ne pouvant pas mieux couvrir ses arrières. Helena s'était perchée sur un arbre et lançait ses couteaux, sifflotant une vieille musique country. Tout se passait vraiment pour le mieux.

Quand enfin je tua le dernier rôdeur, je me tournais vers ma partenaire, fière d'elle malgré qu'elle n'ai tué aucun de ces monstres. Elle les avait considérablement affaiblis, jouant habilement de sa lame tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Je me dirigeais vers elle pour la féliciter quand je glissa sur du sang pour me retrouver sur les fesses. Avant que je ne puisse me relever, un rôdeur étendu à côté que je pensais mort s'écrasa sur moi de tout son poids. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon cou et je le poussais de mes deux mains de toutes mes forces. Mais la fatigue accumulée et le poids imposant du rôdeur me fit défaillir et je voyais déjà ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma peau quand soudain une vague de sang m'éclaboussa le visage et je vis la tête du monstre s'écraser à côté de moi. Au-dessus du reste du corps se trouvait Alicia, son épée ensanglanté pointé vers le sol et une main tendue vers moi. Je l'attrapais et me relevais, la remerciant de sa rapidité.

Les autres chasseurs nous rejoignirent précipitamment et quand je constatais que tout le monde était OK, on reprit notre course, non pas vers le camp mais vers la plage. Quelque chose les avait forcément attiré...

POV Alicia

A peine le combat terminé qu'on reprenait notre route vers la plage par laquelle j'étais arrivée. J'avais tué pour la première fois et malgré qu'une part de moi soit révulsée par cet acte, voyant l'homme derrière le monstre, je me sentais bien. On ne tuait pas par plaisir mais pour sauver des vies et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Ce rôdeur allait mordre Elyza et personne n'aurait pu intervenir à temps hormis moi. Je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre alors je m'étais élancée, levant mon arme et lui avait tranché la tête sans hésitation. Je ne regrettais pas mon geste et je savais qu'à l'avenir je devrais le réitérer. Mais ça ne me gênait plus. Il ne fallait plus voir l'acte en lui-même mais ses conséquences. Un rôdeur de tué c'était des chances en moins pour qu'un homme ne soit tué. Je protégeais les chasseurs, ma famille, les survivants du camp en accomplissant cet acte qui à premier abord paraît immonde. De plus, en temps normal, l'homme tuait des animaux par plaisir ou pour se nourrir. En quoi tuer un rôdeur serait-il plus inhumain ? Surtout qu'un animal n'est en général pas un danger pour l'homme et possède une conscience. Oui, on portait bien notre nom. Nous étions des chasseurs, abattant les rôdeurs pour survivre et protéger des familles incapable de se défendre par elles-mêmes.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'on atteint la limite de la forêt. On se stoppa sous ordre de ma partenaire qui nous fit signe de se mettre à couvert. Il y avait un bateau amarré près du yacht qu'on avait abandonné. Il y avait des tentes sur la plage et on pouvait voir des hommes lire une carte que je reconnaissais être celle du yacht. Il était une vingtaine, soit bien trop nombreux pour qu'on ne se fasse repérer. Elyza semblait rager et fit demi-tour, chacun de nous la suivant sans un mot.

Arrivée au camp, tous se dispersèrent pour poursuivre leurs activités tandis que la belle blonde se dirigeait à grand pas vers l'infirmerie. Je la suivis difficilement, la colère semblant guider ses pas. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'infirmerie, y pénétra rapidement, se dirigea vers Cara et l'empoigna violemment, la prenant par le col pour la forcer à se mettre debout devant elle. Elle hurla alors:

-Fichez le camp d'ici ! Votre amie doit s'être remise en deux semaines. Je veux que vous déguerpissiez et maintenant !

Elle lui crachait limite au visage et j'étais scotchée devant tant de véhémence de sa part. Je la forçais donc à laisser la blonde en cuir rouge et à se reculer. Je demandais alors :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Tu ne comprends donc pas? Les hommes sur la plage ne sont pas ici par hasard. S'ils cherchaient des ressources, ils auraient pillé votre yacht et seraient parti sans prendre le risque de s'aventurer sur l'île! Ils sont à leur recherche, _finit-elle en pointant Cara du doigt._

Cette dernière foudroya dans un premier temps Elyza du regard avant de baisser les yeux et d'avouer :

-Bordel...ils nous ont trouvé...

-Quoi! _M'exclamais-je, totalement abasourdie._

Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, je passais beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie et je m'étais liée d'amitié avec elle, ainsi que Damon qui, malgré ses blagues douteuses et ses allusions gênantes, était vraiment une personne attachante. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils nous aient menti..trahi...alors qu'on les avait aidé et qu'on avait sauvé Mary !

-Je suis désolée... _chuchota Cara_ , sincèrement je ne pensais pas qu'ils...

-Je me fiche de tes excuses et de ce que tu pensais ! Le fait est qu'il y a une vingtaine d'hommes sur la plage qui attirent sur l'île des rôdeurs et qui vous recherchent ! Si j'avais su que vous héberger ici mettrait en danger MON camp jamais je ne vous aurais laissé entrer ! _Hurla Elyza, folle de rage._

-Justement... _commença l'ancienne garde du corps._

-Justement quoi ? _Continua de crier ma partenaire._

Je me sentais tellement impuissance face à cette échange. Même si je comprenais Elyza, gueuler ainsi sur Cara n'arrangerait pas les choses. Je les séparais donc à nouveau, posais mes mains sur les épaules de ma coéquipière et la forçais à me regarder avant de lui déclarer :

-S'il te plaît Elyza, laisse lui le temps de s'expliquer. Ce n'est pas en criant que ça va s'arranger. Calme toi.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Une vingtaine de gars équipés d'armes à feu ne vont pas tarder à se pointer au camp parce que j'ai fait l'erreur d'accepter de...

-Ce n'était pas une erreur, _la coupais-je_. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Mary serait morte et tu aurais eu ce décès sur la conscience. Je commence à te connaître. Tu accumules tellement d'horreur et de tristesse depuis le début...S'il te plaît laisse lui juste le temps de s'expliquer.

Je la vis inspirer lentement et expirer avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers Cara :

-Tu as cinq minutes pour t'expliquer avant que je ne vous livre à eux.

-Pas besoin d'autant. Toutes les emmerdes qui nous collent au cul viennent d'un simple trousseau de clés. Avant que tu demandes ce qu'ouvrent ces clés, laisse moi m'expliquer. Damon et Mary viennent d'une famille très riche. Ils possèdent une vraie forteresse dans la gamme de surveillance et de protection. Beaucoup tuerait pour pouvoir y entrer et y vivre. C'est pourquoi ces personnes nous poursuivent. Depuis que nous avons quitté la côte ils sont à nos trousses.

-Pourquoi ne pas leur donner les clés? _demandais-je._

-Parce que nous ne les avons pas. C'est leur père devenu un rôdeur qui les avait sur lui. On a fuit parce que nous étions en danger à cause de ses pilleurs mais aussi pour ne pas avoir à croiser leur père ainsi et devoir le tuer, _expliqua-t-elle, comme si ça coulait de source_. Voir leur père ainsi a déjà été une dure épreuve, je ne voulais pas avoir à le tuer devant eux alors on est parti. Ce que je ne pensais pas c'est que nous serions ainsi poursuivi.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire. Ça ferait presque trois semaines que des types vous chasseraient jusqu'ici juste pour une maison sécurisée? _S'exclama Elyza, douteuse_.

-La maison en plus d'être impénétrable contient assez de nourritures et autres ressources pour se la couler douce pour pas mal de temps. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, rien ne sert de leur dire que nous ne possédons pas les clés. Il y a un deuxième système en cas de perte qui n'est autre que l'empreinte digitale. Ils auraient besoin à temps plein de Mary ou Damon pour ouvrir chaque aile de la maison, pour sortir et rentrer à nouveau. Comme je suis sûre que tu en as quand même un minimum dans la caboche, tu te doutes bien qu'ils ne vont pas prendre soin d'eux. Ils veulent les clés ou un pouce voir deux en cas de perte. C'est leurs propres mots. Je refuse que des pilleurs violent la propriété familiale de mon ancien patron et encore moins qu'ils mutilent un de ses enfants. De plus, je suis presque sûre qu'ils les tueraient ensuite pour être sûre qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Ce sont des barbares, plus des hommes. Vous vivez dans ce camp coupé du monde extérieur à tel point que vous ne savez pas ce que sont devenus les Hommes. J'ai vu une femme enceinte piégée des gens honnêtes et humains pour qu'elle et ses compagnons les tuent et volent leur yacht et les ressources qu'ils possédaient. J'ai vu des jeunes tués pour pouvoir manger les victimes. J'ai vu des gangs se former et s'affronter pour un bout de terrain, pillant et tuant les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Vous avez pu échapper à tout ça. Vous avez peut-être vu des horreurs, mais pas autant que ceux qui ont fuit la côte récemment. Alors oui, on vous a attiré des problèmes mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous mettre en danger. Je voulais juste sauver Mary. Vous étiez sa dernière chance et maintenant qu'elle est hors de danger, on va partir et les attirer sur une autre piste que la vôtre.

-Bien, _répondit simplement Elyza avant de sortir de l'hôpital._

Non, non ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas les abandonner ainsi. Ils se feraient tuer dès qu'ils poseraient le pied dehors. Sans bateau, leur seul moyen de fuite était le grand pont rejoignant la côte. Ils seraient à découvert et se feraient descendre en trois secondes. Je voyais que Cara pensait exactement la même chose. Elle se leva, me remercia de mon aide et rejoignit ses deux protégés. Je sortis de l'hôpital en courant, je ne pouvais pas laisser Elyza agir ainsi. Je savais qu'elle en souffrait.

Je la cherchais du regard mais ne la vis nulle part. La nuit allait tomber donc je devinais qu'elle devait se trouver sur son perchoir. Je n'avais jamais osé l'y rejoindre et je ne pensais pas qu'elle se doute que je connaissais cet endroit. Je l'avais suivi discrètement un soir pour voir où elle partait presque chaque crépuscule et l'avait découverte sur un vieux toit éloigné des habitations, allongée à regarder les étoiles. Je me précipitais donc vers l'endroit et commençais l'escalade de la façade.

Arrivée au sommet, elle me regarda avec étonnement tout d'abord pis elle prit un air frustré avant de se rallonger et souffler :

-Je sais pourquoi tu es ici et la réponse est non. Nous ne les aiderons pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? On les a vu. Ils ne sont qu'une petite vingtaine... _soufflais-je._

-Ils sont 23. Ils ont chacun un beretta et une machette sur eux et trois de ces hommes possèdent en plus un AK-47 dans le dos. Pendant qu'une partie lisait une carte une autre comptait les munitions. Ils ont chacun un chargeur plein pour le beretta mais très peu de balles pour les trois AK, _expliqua-t-elle simplement._

-Comment tu sais tout cela? _Demandais-je, les yeux ronds._

-Il suffit de savoir observer. Tu t'es concentrée sur les trois hommes lisant une carte mais tu n'as pas pensé à les compter ou à examiner leur agissement. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ces réflexes te viendront avec le temps.

-Je refuse de les laisser Elyza tu m'entends ! _M'exclamais-je, les larmes aux yeux_. On a des armes à feu aussi, même des bombes que Raven a confectionné et je suis sûre que nous avons plus de munitions. On est plus nombreux et on a un camp fortifié. On a largement le dessus sur ces hommes alors pourquoi refuser?

Elle garda le silence, les yeux fermés mais je sentais qu'elle était tendue et au bord de l'implosion. Je continuais donc :

-Ce matin on part à 9 contre une trentaine de rôdeurs, qui, d'ailleurs, sont vite devenus une cinquantaine, et ça ne pose pas de problème mais là face à seulement 23 personnes tu te dégonfles. C'est quoi la différence dis-moi ? _Criais-je finalement._

-Les armes bordel Alicia, _s'exclama-t-elle, pleurant légèrement tout en se redressant._

Elle se posta devant moi et continua d'une petite voix :

-Tu as raison, si nous les affrontons, avec les armes que nous possédons, nous gagnerons. Mais à quel prix ? Les rôdeurs ne sont pas armés et en restant prudent et organisé, on minimise les chances de morsure. Mais face à des armes à feu ? Désolée, mais on ne possède pas de gilet par balle et si on les attaque, combien de mes amis vais-je perdre avant qu'on ne les abatte tous ? A combien de familles je vais devoir annoncer que leur enfant, parent, frère, sœur, ami, a perdu la vie d'une balle dans la tête dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien. On tue les rôdeurs avec prudence pour protéger notre camp, c'est notre combat. Ici, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre une personne de plus pour un combat qui n'est pas le nôtre...je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre Alicia... je ne peux pas je suis désolée...

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je voyais la peur pour la première fois dans ses yeux. Je comprenais ce qu'elle soulignait mais je ne l'acceptais. Je demandais :

-Si c'était moi que ces hommes poursuivaient, pour un combat, selon ton raisonnement, qui ne serait alors pas le tien, m'aurais-tu viré du camp si je n'y étais que depuis peu?

Pas besoin de mot pour répondre, ses yeux parlaient d'eux-même. Je continuais donc :

-En quoi est-ce différent ici ? Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils vivent dans le camp et que Damon participe aux tâches comme tout le monde. Tu ne m'abandonnerais pas n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi eux tu pourrais?

Elle baissa les yeux et se recula. Elle était blessée mais elle avait besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux. Je finis donc :

-Je ne connais pas ton passé. Je sais seulement les grandes lignes de ton histoire pour en arriver à être chef d'un camp de survie mais je ne connais pas vraiment TA grande histoire. Je ne sais pas quelle souffrance tu as vécu. Je ne connais pas l'importance des gens que tu as perdu. Je ne connais pas la douleur de l'impuissance qu'on peut ressentir parfois. Je ne connais pas la Elyza d'avant. Mais je connais celle que tu m'as permise de découvrir au fil des jours. Je sais que tu portes chaque jour ce visage de commandant dès que tu prends une décision et que tu ne veux pas montrer la peine que tu éprouves à cet égard. Mais j'ai appris à voir au-delà du masque Elyza. Je te vois. Je te vois toi. Je vois celle que tu caches. Je vois celle qui souffre mais qui ne veut pas le montrer. Ne rajoute pas une peine à ton cœur. Si tu les abandonnes, tu abandonnes une part de toi et ça je ne l'accepte pas. Alors on va les sauver. On va se battre parce qu'on se bat pour notre camp et quoi que Cara dise, ils en font partie. On est une famille et on n'abandonne pas sa famille Elyza.

-Mais comment Alicia ? Je ne veux pas perdre un autre de mes compagnons...je ne veux pas perdre ma partenaire... _déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix._

-On va trouver une solution. Tu en trouves toujours une. Réunissons-nous tous et prenons cette décision ensemble d'accord? Chacun choisira s'il veut se battre à nos côtés ou non. On doit pouvoir choisir si le combat est le nôtre ou non, _répondis-je, lui souriant._

Elle hocha la tête, me prit rapidement dans ses bras, me remerciant de lui avoir rappeler qui elle était avant de descendre, tout en m'aidant à en faire de même. On se dirigea donc vers la mairie, les chasseurs nous suivant ainsi que les trois proies de chasseurs bien plus monstrueux...

 **Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ce chap vous a plu^^ Elyza est un peu paumée et Alicia commence à gagner en assurance^^ Le prochain chap va être rempli d'action, faut toujours défendre sa family^^ Merci à tous de me laisser des reviews, de me suivre, de me lire, je vous adore vous êtes géniaux^^ Place aux réponses maintenant :**

 **L. Kim : Mais oui elle défonce tout, la heda en elle se réveille va falloir faire attention à son derrière xD Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Cinevorous : Et oui, le jogging est important, faut pas être tout rouillé^^ Oui Elyza est chou et sait reconnaître ses erreurs^^ Et quand on écrit deux ff comme ça en même temps et qu'on passe de l'une à l'autre, c'est encore plus bizarre ces rôles inversés xD Merci de ta review en tout cas et à bientôt^^**

 **MaraCapucin : Alors TA Mary va bien promis ;) On la verra enfin dans le prochain chap, et je ne te dis pas s'ils resteront ou non au final, je le sais moi meme pas encore xD Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **MagRd : Ah oui je refuse pas Elyza non plus comme coach, ou ça non pas du tout, pas contre du tout, je fais tout ce qu'elle demande xD Oui la jalousie est bien présente^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **tigreen : Ouh tu as de bonnes idées toi dis donc^^ Ah ça évolue ça évolue entre elles^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **jonath. Lol : Ah oui Cara est absolument magnifique ** La jalousie se comprend parfaitement^^ Oui Alicia évolue bien, elle commence à imposer^^ Tu avais raison, bonne déduction en tout cas^^ Oui elles connaissent leur sentiment mais prennent le temps de se connaître et tout et tout, elles sont cute^^ Oui désolée pas de Kahlan... et oui cette saga est géniale, ma préférée, fallait que je place mon personnage préféré de tout dans ma ff donc Cara ** Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : xD Je t'interromps tout de suite Cara est pour moi. Laisse moi fantasmer sur elle, pour ça que je l'ai mis aussi xD Et bordel oui je vais commencer à shiper Cara et Lili ** xD J'adore ta théorie xD c a parle de tuerie mais au pays des bisounours xD Mais tu avais raison, ya des méchants tout vilain pas beaux qui les recherchent :'( xD Bah le combat sera dans le prochain chapitre et ça risque d'être violent donc faut faire attention aux petits bisounours^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **MissHarpie : Oh merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir, vraiment trop contente que ça te plaise, ma ff sera beaucoup composée d'interactions entre persos en plus donc contente que ça te plaise. Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Clexa9223 : Et bien la voici, en espérant que ça te plaise aussi^^ Vraiment contente que ma ff te plaise. Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Voilà les gars, quand je finirais un jour cette ff (ce qui est pas prêt d'arriver), je me lancerais dans un nouveau crossover, donc on verra vers la fin, (donc dans longtemps une nouvelle fois xD) ce que vous préféreriez et tout et tout^^ Kiss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, voici un nouveau chap de mon crossover. Je pensais pas publier si vite mais comme**

 **en ce moment je dors peu, j'en profite pour écrire xD Chapitre avec de l'action qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture^^**

POV Alicia

Tous les chasseurs se réunirent dans la grande salle où ma famille et moi avions été réparti. Le silence régnait, chacun attendant calmement que Elyza prenne la parole. Mary, Damon et Cara étaient placés en évidence et on aurait vraiment crû en un procès. La plus jeune était encore pâle, pas tout à fait remise de ses blessures. Je ne savais pas comment allait aboutir cette réunion mais j'espérais qu'on puisse les aider, ne voulant pas les condamner en les bannissant du camp.

Elyza prit le temps de fixer un à un chaque personne autour de la table, qu'ils soient chasseurs ou compagnons de chasseurs qui avaient également été convié, ayant aussi leur mot à dire. Quand son tour fut fini, elle prit enfin la parole :

-Bien. Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, des hommes armés se trouvent sur la plage à la recherche de ces trois personnes qui sont parmi nous depuis deux semaines déjà. L'option la plus simple serait de les bannir du camp sans plus attendre, comme je l'avais pensé à premier abord. Mais, quelqu'un m'a rappelé l'importance de conserver cette dernière flamme d'humanité que nous représentons et de toujours se serrer les coudes, de toujours prendre soin de sa famille. Ils ne sont pas là depuis longtemps mais on sût s'intégrer. Je ne les abandonnerais pas, mais je ne vous forcerais pas à en faire de même. Vous avez le choix de vous battre à mes côtés ou de rester défendre le camp avec les gardes du mur. Le choix vous appartient. Vous m'avez toujours suivi fidèlement et je vous en remercie mais cette fois-ci, ne penser pas à moi mais à vous, soyez égoïstes. Votre vie est en jeu, plus que d'habitude, nos ennemis étant armés. A vous de décider si ce combat est le vôtre ou non.

Sur ces mots, le silence retomba, chacun regardant ses voisins, dans l'attente d'une réaction avant que Lili ne se lève :

-Je me fiche éperdument il est vrai de la vie de ces trois personnes, je ne les connais pas après tout. Mais je t'ai toujours suivi Elyza, et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Pis va y avoir du grabuge, je veux en être. Fin bref, je te suis Elyza !

Emma Swan se leva ensuite, jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers sa compagne avant de regarder la blonde:

-Comme l'a si bien affirmé l'autre andouille, _elle se coupa, lui tirant la langue_ , j'en suis. Je te suivrais n'importe où Elyza et je dis pas non non plus au grabuge!

Lincoln continua :

-On en est aussi !

Tous ainsi de suite affirmèrent leur volonté de participer. Elyza était vraiment aimée de ses compagnons et elle n'avait aucune raison de douter d'eux. Tous ici donneraient leur vie pour elle. Notre leader hocha la tête, gardant le silence pour cacher ses émotions que je savais intense au vu du regard qu'elle leur lançait. Quand le calme revint, elle souffla :

-On ne pourra pas tous aller sur le terrain. Certains d'entre nous resteront avec des armes lourdes sur le mur en cas d'échec. Maintenant, on va réfléchir à un plan. On ne va pas se jeter sur eux avec des armes à feu. On va faire ça dans la subtilité...

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Elyza? _demanda Regina, à droite de Emma_. Il faudra prendre le moins de risques possible parce que pas mal de vies sont en jeu.

-Je le sais. Déjà, on sera tous armé de nos armes habituelles mais aussi d'un revolver pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Nos ennemis n'ont plus énormément de balles donc le but sera de faire en sorte qu'ils vident leur chargeur dans le vide avant qu'on ne les attaque. Ils ont tous des machettes mais je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent bien s'en servir, _expliqua la grande patronne blonde._

Cara se leva alors, interrompant le débat :

-Si je peux me permettre, j'ai quelques informations sur les hommes qui nous pourchassent.

Tout le monde alors tourna son attention vers elle, mais cela ne la mit nullement mal à l'aise. Elle reprit donc :

-Ils sont idiots et ont la gâchette facile. Dès qu'ils écoutent un bruit ils sont capables de tirer vers l'endroit une salve complète de balles. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont à court de munitions. Ce ne sera pas compliqué de les obliger à se servir de leur machette. De plus, ils n'ont aucune aptitude avec cette arme, frappant avec force mais sans précision. Seul leur chef semble posséder des neurones. C'est de lui qu'il faudra se méfier. Plus vite il sera abattu, plus vite nous vaincrons parce que cette bande d'imbéciles ne pourra plus s'organiser sans lui.

-Nous? _répéta Elyza, fronçant les sourcils._

-Juste moi et vous. Je ne resterais pas sagement en sécurité entre vos murs pendant que vous vous battez pour Mary et Damon. De plus, ils me connaissent, je pourrais donc servir d'appât. Hors de question en tout cas que je reste les bras croisés!

-Je veux en être aussi, _affirma Damon, se levant._

-Non, tu resteras au camp pour la simple et bonne raison que tu dois veiller sur ta sœur, _déclara Cara d'une voix imposant le respect_. Je serais à vos côtés donc demain, _ajouta-t-elle à notre intention._

-Bien. Demain nous les surveillerons et les analyserons. L'attaque se passera le soir, à la nuit tombée. Il faudra qu'ils vident leurs armes de leurs munitions avant qu'on ne les attire dans la forêt plus profondément. Si vous avez des idées pour qu'ils vident leurs balles dans le vide et pour les liquider rapidement dès leur entrée en forêt, c'est le moment.

Je les écoutais échanger en silence, cherchant un moyen de mon côté pour les arrêter. Soudain, je réalisais :

-Des mannequins !

Tout le monde me fixa alors et je rougis, moi à la différence de Cara n'étant pas à l'aise devant le regard des autres. Ma blonde m'encouragea d'un signe de tête et je m'expliquais :

-Cara pourrait servir d'appât pour les attirer dans la forêt. Là, elle rejoindra des mannequins qu'on aurait placé à l'avance pour qu'ils tirent dessus. Dans la nuit, ces mannequins ne seront que des silhouettes pour eux indiscernable d'un véritable corps !

Lincoln s'exclama alors :

-Mais oui et comme ils seront assez immobiles, on n'aurait qu'à enregistrer le râle de rôdeurs pour qu'ils croient à une attaque et tirent de panique qu'ils ne soient mordus!

Elyza sourit alors et conclut :

-Parfait, demain un groupe se chargera de placer les mannequins cachés pour le moment dans la forêt tandis qu'un autre ira enregistrer des rôdeurs. Enfin, tous les spécialistes de pièges partiront en placer dans les zones que je vais dessiner et pas ailleurs. On les attira dedans dès qu'ils n'auront plus de munitions et on tuera les survivants en attaquant du haut des arbres. On a l'avantage du terrain que l'on connaît bien. Eux vivaient en ville alors la forêt va vite devenir leur pire cauchemar !

Le plan était en place. Elyza divisa les groupes et donna les dernières consignes avant qu'on ne rejoigne nos chambres. Demain, une grosse journée nous attendait...

POV Elyza

Il était 20h et tout était en place. Une vingtaine de mannequins était placée à 200 mètres de la plage dans la forêt. Raven avait récupéré des enceintes qu'on avait dispersé dans les arbres pour rendre le bruit des rôdeurs et de la forêt le plus effrayant possible. Plus la peur était imprégnée en nous plus on paniquait et perdait le contrôle. Je voulais qu'ils tirent n'importe comment, la trouille les figeant appuyés sur la gâchette.

On avait passé la journée à les observer. Il n'avait traversé qu'une faible partie de la forêt pour repérer des traces mais avait fait demi-tour bien vite, des rôdeurs en masse traînant dans les parages, attirés brillamment par Helena. Ils n'avaient aucune intention de se battre contre des rôdeurs maintenant et préféraient rester en ''sécurité'' dans leur camp.

Tout se préparait donc sans soucis. De nombreux pièges avaient été disséminés et si on ne savait pas tous exactement où ils se trouvaient, ce serait impossible pour nous de les éviter étant camouflé de façon brillante par Oliver, le maître des pièges en forêt. Presque tous les chasseurs étaient à leur place, en haut des arbres à l'endroit où les pièges ont été posé. J'accompagnais Cara avec ma coéquipière, Emma, Bellamy et Derek jusqu'aux abords de la plage. On se plaça à couvert derrière les mannequins qu'on relevait, la nuit étant tombée. Je me plaçais devant, assez éloignée des tentes pour ne pas me faire repérer et souris au résultat. On aurait vraiment dit dans la noirceur le corps d'une vingtaine de rôdeurs.

Je fis ainsi signe à Cara. Tout reposait sur ses épaules. Elle devait absolument attirer les tueurs par ici sinon tout était perdu. On n'était pas assez armé pour se battre face à eux, on se ferait tirer dessus comme des lapins. Je soufflais donc et la vis avancer vers la plage. Je la couvrais comme tous les autres avec mon revolver. La conversation m'échappait alors je me rapprochais et entendis enfin la blonde discuter avec le chef:

-Si vous voulez trouver Damon et Mary, suivez-moi.

-Qui nous dit que tu ne nous attires pas dans un piège? Je n'sais pas pour vous les gars mais ça me paraît bien simple...Attrapez-la !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas une vingtaine d'armes étaient pointées sur elle. Celui qui devait être le chef la menotta et posa un couteau sur sa gorge. Il demanda alors :

-Où sont-ils espèce de salope?

-Désolée, mais je ne suis pas prof de géo ! Je sais où ils se trouvent puisque j'en viens mais je ne saurais pas vous y guider en vous dessinant une carte donc si tu me tue, tu ne les trouveras pas! _Ragea-t-elle._

-Oh mais je ne compte pas te tuer. Mes hommes et moi sont seuls tu sais... Allez avance. Si c'était un piège, tu es morte!

Je serrais les dents. Cara avançait fièrement vers nous mais elle risquait de se faire trancher la gorge. Je soufflais dans le talkie-walkie que chaque chef de groupe portait :

«On continue le plan. Je vais essayer de sauver les fesses de Cara.»

Je le replaçais ensuite à ma ceinture et dès qu'ils ne furent plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres des mannequins, j'appuyais sur le bouton ON du boîtier que Raven avait fabriqué pour lancer les enceintes. Les hommes se figèrent et comme prévu commencèrent à mitrailler les mannequins. Les 2 mitraillettes se retrouvèrent vite à court de munitions et plusieurs hommes crièrent que leur chargeur de revolver était vide.

Je mis en joue le chef qui n'avait pas sorti son AK et qui tenait toujours aussi fermement la blonde. Le chef cria alors :

-Stop ce ne sont que des putains de mannequins!

Mais il était trop tard. Tous les hommes avaient jeté leurs armes à feu, leurs munitions étant épuisées. Je vis leur leader péter un câble en les insultant de demeurés avant qu'il ne retourne Cara dans ses bras pour la frapper encore et encore. Mes compagnons voulurent l'aider mais je les retins. Il avait toujours un AK et un beretta à sa ceinture et Cara étant devant lui, je ne pouvais toujours pas le descendre. Je repris mon talkie-walkie et souffla :

«Échec du plan. Rentrez au camp. On va devoir se débrouiller. Je répète. Rentrez au camp.»

«Non mais t'es folle El de croire que je vais t'abandonner» _s'exclama O, qui devait avoir piqué le talkie-walkie de son compagnon._

«O. Si vous venez ici, vous allez tout de suite vous faire repérer et yen a un encore lourdement armé. On va devoir la jouer subtile tant qu'on n'est pas repéré. S'il te plaît O, rentrez au camp. Si on meu..si on échoue, vous serez la dernière rempart pour protéger notre peuple...»

«Bien reçu, on rentre au camp...mais vous avez intérêt à revenir vivant, tu m'entends El, vivant!»

Je coupais la liaison. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre cela. Nous n'étions que cinq et ils étaient une vingtaine. Nous n'avions qu'une machette et un revolver, leur chef avait un AK. S'il nous repérait et s'en servait, nous étions mort. Je fis signe à mes hommes de me rejoindre et on se cacha dans le couvert des arbres. Le râle des rôdeurs continuait de percer le silence de la forêt et masquait les paroles de l'ennemi aussi je le coupais. On entendit alors distinctement :

-Tu m'as menti sale blondasse! Oh, le silence est revenu, tu dois avoir des complices non ? C'est Mary et Damon c'est ça ? Ils sont où ? Ils nous attendent avec un petit couteau pour nous zigouiller en passant ? C'était vraiment intelligent, mais vous êtes en sous-effectif donc fais sortir tes amis, sinon je te promets qu'ils vont souffrir! Et vous, à qui il reste des munitions ? Personne ? Bande d'incapables!

Je le vis donner son beretta à celui qui devait être son second et confier Cara, le visage légèrement tuméfié, à un de ses hommes avant de prendre son AK à deux mains et pointer la forêt. Il hurla alors :

-Qui que vous soyez, si vous ne vous montrez pas, je vous jure que je vous trouverais et vous tuerais!

Je regardais mes compagnons et chuchotais :

-On est dans notre élément, la forêt. Regardez-les, ils sont tous dispersés et pour certains totalement paniqués. On va les tuer un par un silencieusement pendant qu'ils avancent. Mettez vous par deux. Moi, je me charge du chef. Une fois lui neutralisé, ce sera une partie de plaisir. Si vous voulez fuir par contre, c'est maintenant et je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Personne ne réagissant, je continuais :

-Bien. Bellamy, je te confie ma coéquipière. Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire tout ce que je pensais. Ils se retournèrent donc tous pour accomplir leur mission sauf Alicia qui me prit dans ses bras, m'implorant d'être prudente. Je chuchotais donc à son oreille :

-Sois prudente aussi et Alicia, c'est eux ou nous. N'hésite pas à tuer sinon tu es morte et je refuse ok ? Suis Bellamy et obéis à tout ce qu'il te demande...Si je tombe, fuis, ne viens pas me chercher. Une chose est sûre c'est que si je tombe leur chef tombera aussi alors rentrez au camp, ces hommes partiront sur le champ sans leur chef.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt de tomber Elyza, sinon je t'assure que je te ressuscite pour mieux te tuer !

Je ris doucement, embrassais doucement son front avant de m'écarter d'elle. Mes yeux devaient exprimer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle parce qu'elle sourit, souffla ''moi aussi'' et partis à la suite de Bell. Une fois chose faite, je rampais le plus silencieusement possible vers le leader ennemi. Il était bien entouré et ce ne serait pas chose aisé de l'abattre. Je patientais donc, le suivant le plus près possible sans toutefois me faire repérer.

Je voyais au loin un à un ses hommes tombés, paniquant les survivants. Le chef demanda une halte et voulu réunir ses hommes mais je devais l'en empêcher. Je me levais donc et d'un geste rapide tira avant lui. Il prit une balle entre les deux yeux et s'écroula, mort. Quelques hommes fuirent alors, se faisant tirer dessus par Emma du haut de son arbre. Celui qui avait Cara la gardait contre lui pour s'en servir de bouclier mais elle lui écrasa le pied, le retourna dans une prise de judo et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste rapide. On avait gagné!

Mais là, contre toute attente, l'homme ayant le beretta que je ne surveillais plus tira. Je vis alors qui il visait. Alicia. Je me précipitais mais j'étais trop loin. Un coup. Il arma une nouvelle fois mais une lame se planta dans sa tempe. Je tournais la tête et vis Lili, qui avait désobéis et venait de nous rejoindre. Je la remerciais d'un regard avant de chercher des yeux ma coéquipière que je vis pâle,une main sur le ventre, du sang s'échappant. Je m'élançais prestement et la retins avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Bellamy arriva rapidement dans mon dos et souffla :

-Je suis désolée je l'ai perdu de vue et quand j'ai vu cet enculé j'ai tiré mais je n'avais plus de munitions.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Bell. Derek ! _L'appelais-je en hurlant._

Il se retrouva instantanément à mes côtés et sans que j'ai à demander il souleva ma brune évanouie dans ses bras et s'élança vers le camp. D'un bras il la tenait et de l'autre il pressait sa blessure avec mon débardeur que j'avais enlevé.

On arriva peu après dans le camp et on entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie où ma mère, au courant que nous aurions des ennuis, était déjà prête. Derek posa doucement Alicia sur un brancard et ma mère l'emmena en salle d'opération où Callie et Arizona se trouvaient déjà, gants en main. Je m'assis donc dans la salle d'attente et laissa échapper des larmes que je retenais depuis que j'avais vu le corps de la femme à qui je tenais le plus s'effondrer dans mes bras. Je levais les yeux au ciel et priais une nouvelle fois d'épargner cette personne étant si chère à mon corps. J'avais déjà trop perdu. Je ne pourrais supporter, après la mort de mon père et de mon exe, de perdre Alicia...

 **Alors, verdict ? Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme et plus guimauve avant que de nouvelles emmerdes ne surviennent^^ J'ai posté une nouvelle histoire que j'écris à 2, c'est En amour comme à la guerre, l'auteur n'ayant plus de temps j'ai repris sa ff, me basant sur ses idées^^ Voili voilou, place aux remerciements^^**

 **L. Kim : xD Putain c'était une bonne idée aussi xD Damon, arrière arrière arrière petit-fils du créateur de coca-cola xD**

 **Cinevorous : Oh putain je suis tellement désolée u.u Je mettrais plus jamais de spoil je m'en veux vraiment trop bordel u.u Excuses moi mille fois.**

 **J'aime les ref à the 100 pour ça que j'étais obligée de placer cette phrase^^**

 **Putain je hais faire ces fautes mais je les échappe souvent, ahhhhh je me hais xD Merci de ta review en tout cas^^**

 **jonath. Lol : Alors déjà merci beaucoup pour ta longue review^^ Oui alicia gagne en dextérité avec son épée et va vite s'imposer comme une grande combattante^^ Les chasseurs suivront toujours Elyza, elle a tellement fait pour eux qu'ils se sentent comme une dette envers elle éternelle. J'espère que cette scène d'action t'aura plu et oui, fallait u peu de drama, on est das du PA en même temps^^ J'espère que ce chap t'aura plu^^**

 **roxaneaiivi : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce mélange te plaise^^ Promis, dans le prochain chap, tu auras ta dose de clexa^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Clexa9223 : Ah je suis super contente alors, j ferais tout pour que ça continu à te plaire alors^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup, merci à toi de tes review à chacun de mes chapitres qui me poussent toujours plus haut et oui, on touche pas à la famille, Elyza est la maman poule et Alicia la deuxième :3**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Oui, ne le dis à personne mais je les ship secrètement xD Oui le groupe est intelligent, le plan je l'aimais beaucoup, mais ils sont pas si cons que ça ces cons-là xD Un peu de drama mais rien de grave, nobody die with me xD J'espère que ça t'aura plu et à bientôt^^**

 **Voilà, merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous de me suivre, de me lire et de mes laisser des reviews, à la prochaine pour cette ff ou une autre^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre :) Je vais espacer un peu plus mes publications comme**

 **je gère 4 ff et que je manque cruellement de sommeil, mon corps ne veut plus dormir**

 **c'est affreux xD De plus, je fais partie d'un rp (jeu de rôle) et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, on**

 **a besoin de quelqu'un qui reprenne le rôle de Bellamy, et qui ship Belluna (bellamy/luna)**

 **Voili voilou bonne lecture^^**

POV Elyza

Ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes que j'étais en attente que Callie arriva en courant. Essoufflée, elle déclara d'une voix saccadée:

-Ta mère...m'envoie...besoin de toi...faut tu donnes ton sang..tu as...tu as un groupe sanguin universel!

Aussitôt dit, je me levais d'un bond et me précipitais en salle d'opération. Arrivée sur place, je repérais de quoi bander mon bras pour faire ressortir mes veines, pris une aiguille et la planta. Ma mère vint tout de suite placer les tubes reliant mon bras à celui de Alicia. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je la vis. Son teint était pâle, très pâle. Elle respirait avec peine et gémissait dans le sommeil où l'avait plongé la morphine. Ma mère pressait la plaie, ordonnant l'apport de différents instruments chirurgicaux pour retirer la balle.

Je ne regardais pas chacun de ses gestes pour sauver la jeune brune, non, je restais fixée sur le visage de Alicia, paniquant à l'idée que son cœur ne s'arrête. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que la balle ne soit enfin sortie et que ma mère commence à recoudre la plaie. La respiration de ma partenaire devenait de plus en plus chaotique jusqu'à ce que je redoutais le plus se produise. Son cœur s'arrêta. Callie m'attrapa directement par les épaules et me recula, enlevant les tubes me reliant à ma coéquipière. Elle plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler tandis que ma mère entamait un long massage cardiaque.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues et je retins mon souffle. Il fallait que son cœur reparte. Il fallait qu'il batte à nouveau pour que le mien le suive. Je n'étais plus rien sans elle. Elle avait su prendre une place importante dans mon cœur du moment où mon regard avait croisé ses yeux émeraudes. J'avais besoin d'elle. Elle m'ancrait sur terre et m'aidait à reprendre goût à la vie. Avec elle, je voulais que ma vie soit plus qu'une simple histoire de survie parce que nous méritions mieux. J'avais tout fait avec ce camp pour qu'on vive le plus normalement possible mais il me manquait toujours quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle. Du moment où elle était arrivée j'ai su que les choses allaient changer. Elle m'avait apporté le bonheur que je fuyais depuis des semaines et maintenant on comptait me l'enlever. Je le refusais. Elle devait s'en sortir. Je lui interdisais de me quitter.

Je voyais ma mère continuer son massage et Arizona lui envoyer de l'air dans les poumons par le biais d'un insufflateur bavu. Je serrais des dents et lâchais enfin un prochain soupir de soulagement quand enfin Alicia reprit son souffle d'elle-même. Cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de joie qui s'échappaient de mes yeux et je pris Callie dans mes bras, la remerciant de m'avoir maintenue. Je repris donc ma place aux côtés de ma coéquipière pendant que ma mère achevait de bander sa plaie. L'opération enfin terminée, ma mère transporta sa patiente dans une des chambres emménagées et Callie me demanda de sortir, il lui fallait du repos.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'attente, ma mère me retint par le bras après m'avoir presque couru après. Elle souffla alors, curieuse :

-Tu as l'air de vraiment tenir à elle hein...

-Oui, c'est ma coéquipière et...elle m'apporte beaucoup...tu sais que depuis la mort de papa et Niylah...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, ses souvenirs me bouleversant. Elle hocha la tête et déclara, en souriant :

-C'est une battante, elle va s'en sortir. Elle a eu de la chance, la balle a frôlé l'estomac mais n'a, au final, touché aucun organe. Elle avait juste perdu bien trop de sang sur le chemin mais avec ton don, elle devrait reprendre des forces et se réveiller d'elle-même quand elle ira mieux. Il faut d'abord que les effets de la morphine s'estompent et que son corps se renforce. Mais elle devrait s'en sortir, je vais veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Si dans les deux prochaines heures tout va bien, elle sera alors hors de danger et tu pourras aller la voir, ainsi que sa famille qui doit être au courant à l'heure actuelle.

Je hochais la tête, la remerciais et partis vers la salle d'attente où justement je trouvais la famille de ma partenaire. Sa mère me sauta littéralement dessus en me demandant comment allait sa fille. Je l'écartais doucement, m'assis et expliquais:

-Elle va s'en sortir. La balle n'a touché aucun de ses organes et ma mère a refermé la plaie. Quand l'effet de la morphine s'estompera et qu'elle reprendra des forces grâce au sang que je lui ai donné, elle se réveillera. Vous pourrez aller la voir dans deux p'tites heures.

-Ma fille n'aurait jamais dû partir à cette mission ! J'ai accepté qu'elle soit votre binôme parce que vous ne m'en avez pas donné le choix mais j'ai accepté qu'elle chasse, pas qu'elle se fasse tirer dessus par des personnes tout à fait humaines! Ce n'était pas ses affaires! _Me cria dessus sa mère, tout en me pointant méchamment du doigt._

-Madame, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, _commençais-je, serrant les dents_ , je me permets quand même de vous dire que ce qu'il se passe en-dehors de ces murs ne vous regardent absolument pas. Du moment où vous êtes entrés ici vous n'avez plus eu aucune autorité. Votre fille a accepté d'être ma partenaire et sachez que je n'ai forcé personne à participer à cette mission plus dangereuse qu'habituellement. Demandez donc à votre mari! Tout le monde avait le choix de défendre nos trois nouveaux et votre fille a voulu se battre. C'était son choix de venir et malheureusement tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

-Elle aurait dû me demander mon avis. Elle n'est pas majeure et...

-Stop ! _La coupais-je, oubliant la douceur_. Je vous l'ai dit à votre arrivée. Dans le monde où l'on vit dorénavant, l'âge n'a plus aucune importance. Votre fille ne vous doit plus rien hormis le respect. Elle prend ses propres décisions et est une chasseuse comme nous autres et en plus très expérimentée. Travis pourra vous le confirmer, l'ayant vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois. Elle s'est intégrée au groupe que nous formons, à vous d'en faire autant dans le vôtre. La famille reste une chose essentielle mais en dehors des horaires de travail. Quand on doit partir en mission, c'est à moi que votre fille doit demander la permission pour telle ou telle chose. En dehors, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez mais ici, je commande, alors rappelez vous toujours où est votre place. Si vous n'appréciez pas mes méthodes et voulez partir, libre à vous de retrouver l'horreur de l'extérieur, mais pas sûre que toute votre famille vous suive !

Elle baissa alors les yeux, semblant honteuse. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort mais j'avais les nerfs à vif. J'avais crû perdre celle qui comptait le plus pour moi aujourd'hui et je me prenais une leçon de moral juste quand je reprenais mon souffle après ce moment difficile. Respirant un bon coup, je repris donc plus doucement :

-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre vous. Je sais que la vie de votre fille est en jeu et comme toutes mères vous ne pouvez qu'être inquiète. Je vous promets qu'à l'avenir je veillerais plus sur Alicia et ferais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien de grave. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, votre fille assure avec une épée, vous devriez venir à son entraînement à l'occasion, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir et ça vous permettrait peut-être de vous rassurer de voir à quel point elle gère.

-Merci, et je suis désolée aussi...mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Dès que j'ai su qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et qu'elle était blessée, j'ai crû que j'allais la perdre et que c'était ma faute, parce que j'avais accepté qu'elle mette sa vie en danger mais on est tous en danger et je dois accepter cette situation. Merci de prendre soin de Alicia. Je sais à quel point vous tenez à elle et ça me rassure de savoir que vous veillerez toujours sur elle.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête et fermais les yeux tandis que la famille échangeait diverses banalités. Le sommeil alors m'emporta et je ne me réveillais que lorsque ma mère posa une main sur mon épaule pour me secouer. Les deux heures s'étaient écoulées et la famille de Alicia était d'ores et déjà dans sa chambre. Je m'y dirigeais donc et restais sur le seuil. Sa mère tenait une de ses mains dans la sienne et lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille tandis que son frère tenait son autre main, son front posé contre son bras. Trais s'était assis à ses pieds et son fils était lui en retrait avec la colocataire de ma brune. Je ne me voyais pas m'immiscer dans cette atmosphère familiale aussi je fis demi-tour et rentrais chez moi, rassurée d'avoir vu son teint ayant repris quelques couleurs.

En passant, je rassurais plusieurs chasseurs demandant de ses nouvelles, vraiment soucieux de son état. Alicia était vraiment aimée pour son courage, son cran, sa combativité mais aussi et surtout son éloquence. Elle avait le don de réconforter tout le monde avec quelques paroles. Elle était la voix de la sagesse. On avait tous besoin d'elle. Elle avait su se faire sa place parmi nous et personne ne souhaitait la perdre.

Arrivée chez moi, je m'effondrais dans mon lit, plus apaisée. Alicia allait se réveiller, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. On serait là pour l'aider à se rétablir ainsi que regagner des forces et tout repartirait comme avant. Hormis le fait que j'étais désormais sûre et certaine que je l'aimais. Je savais déjà que je tenais à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui mais avoir manqué la perdre m'avait fait réalisé combien je l'aimais. Je n'avais maintenant plus qu'une hâte, recroiser ses beaux yeux émeraudes qui me regardaient comme personne...

POV Alicia

Une douleur me foudroya au niveau du ventre. Une plainte s'échappa de ma bouche tandis que j'essayais vainement d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais dans le flou total et je me sentais presque flottée. Quand enfin j'arrivais à soulever mes paupières, je refermais automatiquement les yeux, une lueur vive me brûlant la rétine. Une voix cria alors près de mes oreilles et je me sentais soulevée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je sentis à nouveau une sensation de brûlure aussi je serrais les dents et repoussais celle qui devait être ma mère. J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux, les plissant pour ne pas souffrir de l'intense lumière et papillonnais mon regard tout autour de moi.

Ma mère était au bord des larmes, à ma gauche, tenant ma main et me souriant. Mon frère, plus discret, se trouvait à ma droite et m'embrassa tendrement le front en me souhaitant un bon retour parmi eux. Je cherchais vainement Elyza du regard et ma mère, pensant que je cherchais Travis, expliqua :

-Travis est à l'entraînement. Tu es restée une journée et demi endormie. Il est 11h, tout le monde doit travailler. Mais Elyza nous a gentiment autorisé à rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ton réveil, que tu ne sois pas seule.

Je souris alors. Elyza, même sans être à mes côtés, pensait à moi. Je tentais alors de me redresser, en douceur pour ne pas réveiller la douleur mais ma mère m'en empêcha d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. Je la retirais brusquement, lança un regard confiant à ma mère, et recommença. Cette fois-ci elle me laissa faire, ses yeux trahissant son inquiétude. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle voyait toujours en moi la lycéenne faible que j'étais et non la chasseuse que j'étais devenue.

Une fois assise, je me tournais pour laisser pendre mes jambes dans le vide, du côté de mon frère qui me laissait l'espace qu'il me fallait. Lui au moins ne me jugeait pas et acceptait mes choix. Il était venu quelque fois à mes entraînements et m'avait toujours soutenu. Je posais une main sur mon bandage et me laissais tomber sur mes pieds. Ma mère vint tout de suite se poster à mes côtés tandis que Nick restait sur son fauteuil à me sourire, bienveillant. Je repoussais pour la seconde fois ma mère qui voulait me soutenir et avançais en faisant de petit pas. La douleur était totalement gérable tant que je piétinais ainsi. Je souris alors victorieusement. Je pourrais rapidement sortir de cet endroit et repartir m'entraîner avec les autres.

Une voix coupa court à mes réflexions :

-Alicia, tu ne devrais pas déjà être debout!

-Excuses moi Abby, je voulais voir si je pouvais gérer la douleur, _répondis-je, lui souriant._

A force de venir à l'hôpital rendre visite à Cara et prendre des nouvelles de Mary, j'avais sympathisé avec la mère de Elyza. Elle était douce et gentille mais aussi déterminée et forte. Elle gérait d'une main ferme cette entreprise médicale malgré le peu de technologie qu'elle possédait. Elle avait su s'adapter et ça faisait d'elle une chirurgienne vraiment incroyable. Tout le monde la respectait déjà parce qu'elle était la mère de Elyza et avait donc prit part à ce projet fou de monter un camp mais aussi parce que beaucoup lui devait la vie.

-A ce que je vois ça a l'air d'aller. Tu devrais quand même rester allongée au moins aujourd'hui histoire d'être sûre que les fils ne lâchent pas. Je n'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment absolument aucune envie de te recoudre donc ne tire pas trop sur ta plaie. Demain tu pourras retenter la marche mais interdiction de sortir d'ici avant au moins une bonne semaine si ce n'est plus parce que je commence à te connaître. Du moment que tu sortiras d'ici je n'aurais plus aucune autorité sur toi et tu vas vouloir reprendre ton épée et t'entraîner alors qu'il faut d'abord que ta plaie cicatrise et que tu y ailles en douceur. Donc au lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Oui Madame, _affirmais-je, lui souriant tel un ange._

-A chaque fois que je vais te donner un ordre tu vas m'appeler madame ? Tu sais que je déteste ça en plus... sale gosse va! _Répliqua-t-elle, clairement amusée._

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle soupira, réprimant un sourire. Elle vérifia ensuite mes constantes et m'affirma que tout était bon. Elle sortit ensuite me disant qu'elle allait prévenir sa fille de mon réveil. Je l'en remerciais d'un sourire avant de me tourner vers ma mère. Elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot à Abby et je trouvais ça bizarre. Je demandais donc:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Abby pour qu'elle ne t'accorde même pas un regard?

-A elle...rien..elle t'a tout de même sauvé la vie, je l'en ai même remercié... _répondit-elle, hésitante._

-Mais ? _Insistais-je._

-Il se pourrait que je m'en sois prise à sa fille...

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as...

-Attends avant de t'énerver contre moi, _me coupa-t-elle, lasse_. Je croyais te perdre et je m'en voulais. Je pensais que c'était ma faute mais pour ne pas endosser la responsabilité seule j'ai déversé ma colère, tristesse, regret à Elyza alors qu'elle était aussi perdue que moi. Je m'en suis excusée et je m'en veux et elle l'a compris. Mais sa mère, elle, a pas tellement apprécié que je me décharge sur sa fille alors qu'elle a déjà lourd à porter pour une si jeune femme et je la comprends. On aurait été dans la situation inverse j'aurais agi de la même façon qu'elle...

-Maman, _soupirais-je, calmée_. Si je devais mourir, ce ne serait la faute de personne. On vit désormais dans un monde empli d'horreur où la mort est notre pain quotidien. Ce qu'il faut se dire c'est que nous, nous sommes chanceux. Dehors, c'est la jungle, c'est la loi du plus fort. Ils s'entre-tuent tous ou meurent de faim, de soif, de morsure ou que sais-je. Nous, on est à l'abri de ces problèmes mais pour qu'on le reste, le camp à besoin des chasseurs et si je venais à mourir, il ne faudra pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un mais au monde d'être devenu ce qu'il est devenu. La nature reprend ses droits mais nous devons quand même nous battre et nous adapter à ce changement brutal. Je suis fière de me battre pour défendre ce camp et je suis fière de porter le nom de chasseuse!

-Tu as tellement grandi en si peu de temps... _souffla ma mère, choquée._

-Hum, je dérange peut-être? _Déclara une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille._

Je quittais ma mère des yeux pour me concentrer sur la belle blonde qui me regardait d'un œil fier. Elle avait sans aucun doute écouté ma longue déclaration mais ne s'était pas manifestée. Je lui souris alors, heureuse de la voir en un seul morceau. Elle me sourit aussi et s'avança doucement, hésitante à pénétrer dans cette bulle qui devait lui paraître très familiale. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère qui se leva, me fit un clin d'oeil et lança :

-Maman, je crois bien qu'il est temps d'aller manger!

Il prit le bras de ma mère et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, coupant clair à ses protestations. Je ris quand il me souffla que je lui en devais une. Quand enfin le calme revint, Elyza, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, s'installa sur un fauteuil à mes côtés. Elle déclara alors, timidement :

-Tu n'étais pas forcée de mettre dehors ta famille, j'aurais pu repasser plus tard.

-Non. De 1 parce que ma mère n'est pas prête de me lâcher et ne plus l'avoir là dans les pattes me fera du bien même si je l'adore, elle est trop mère poule et de 2 parce que j'avais envie de te voir.

-Oh...moi aussi, _chuchota-t-elle, rougissante_. Hum, ça va ta blessure?

-Oh oui t'inquiète, ce n'est qu'une petite plaie, c'est pas la mort.

A ces mots, je la vis blêmir et compris que j'avais fait une connerie. Avant que je ne puisses m'excuser, elle m'expliqua :

-Ton cœur s'est arrêté une fois quand tu étais en salle d'opération et que ma mère refermait ta plaie. J'étais dans la salle à ce moment-là et j'ai vraiment crû te perdre... Donc si pour un court instant, c'était la mort.

-Je suis désolée, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne me souviens de rien mis à part du coup de feu, de toi te précipitant vers moi et après c'est le noir complet jusqu'à mon réveil tout à l'heure... Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta mère m'a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas me recoudre une nouvelle fois...

-Oui, pour elle aussi c'était angoissant. Mais passons, je ne veux plus t'imaginer ainsi. Tu vas bien et c'est tout ce qui importe, _finit-elle avec le sourire._

-Tout le monde va bien? _demandais-je._

-Oui, seule Cara est passée par ici pour les coups qu'elle a reçu au visage. Ce connard lui a cassé le nez et l'a ouvert à l'arcade. Heureusement, sa mâchoire, bien que douloureuse, ne s'est pas déboîtée sous les coups.

Je hochais la tête, rassurée. Elle continua alors, brisant le silence apaisant qui s'était installé :

-Tout le monde était inquiet à ton sujet. Ils seront contents d'apprendre que ça va. Quand ta plaie sera cicatrisée on reprendra l'entraînement en douceur. Je pense qu'avec les événements de ces derniers jours, on va avoir le droit à un peu de calme.

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. J'avais des sentiments pour elle et je savais depuis hier...fin avant-hier, qu'elle en avait pour moi et je le voyais encore aujourd'hui devant son regard inquiet et en même temps protecteur. Il faudrait qu'on parle de tout ça mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit maintenant, alors que j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, faible. Une voix brisa ce silence devenant gênant :

-Je dérange peut-être?

Je me tournais et vis Cara, sur le seuil, qui me souriait gentiment. Je l'invitais d'un signe à entrer et je vis Elyza se renfrogner et dire :

-J'allais partir de toute façon.

Cara la retint avant que je ne puisse lui demander de rester et la blonde en cuir, je me demandais d'ailleurs comment elle avait échappé à la blouse, déclara :

-Je viens juste demander des nouvelles rapidement, Abby m'attend pour un point que j'ai défait, tu peux rester.

-C'est gentil mais je dois vraiment y aller, je me suis déjà absentée trop longtemps. Je dois voir Regina pour la gestion et elle déteste les retards.

-Ah ok, tu reviens me voir plus tard? _demandais-je, timidement._

-Bien sûr, _répondit-elle avec un petit sourire._

Je la laissais donc partir et permis à Cara de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je vis alors un peu de sang sur son bandage au visage et soufflais, inquiète :

-Cara, tu saignes, tu devrais vrai...

-T'inquiète, _me coupa-t-elle_ , j'ai vu bien pire. C'est juste un point qui a sauté quand j'ai fait ms tractions.

-Tes tractions ? Tu veux dire que tu fais de la muscu alors que tu es à l'infirmerie ? _Déclarais-je, choquée._

-Bah bien sûr. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Ce n'est pas quelques points de suture qui vont m'empêcher de m'entraîner. Je serais même bien partie faire un footing mais Abby m'a coincé quand je tentais de sortir discrètement, elle a l'œil, _finit-elle, souriant._

-Oui c'est sûr, Elyza a de qui tenir... _murmurais-je, riant doucement._

-Elyza est la fille de Abby ? _S'exclama-t-elle, surprise._

Je hochais la tête et elle continua :

-Bah elle a bien de la chance. Fin bref, ça va toi ? J'étais venue pour toi de base quand même.

-Oui oui. La balle n'a rien touché d'important. Dès que j'aurais cicatrisé je pourrais enfin sortir ! _Affirmais-je, optimiste._

-Tant mieux. Je...si tu étais morte..je...

-Hey, _la coupais-je_. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Cara !

-Si, c'était ma responsabilité. Je vous ai mis en danger et tu as faillis y rester!

-Mais je suis en vie et tes deux amis ne risquent plus rien alors arrête de ressasser le passé. Maintenant, vous avez votre place ici au même titre que tout le monde alors faut vivre l'instant présent. On est tous en vie, rien de plus ne compte.

Elle hocha la tête, me remercia et demanda alors, timidement :

-La brune qui t'a sauvé la vie, c'est qui?

-Lili pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

Et elle repartit comme si de rien n'était et moi je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de se former...L'avenir même sombre promettait de belles choses...

 **Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ce chapitre plus doux vous aura plu^^ Merci à tous encore de me suivre et de laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage à fond^^ Place aux remerciements :**

 **L. Kim : Ensemble comme un roc, tous unis comme un roc tatitata xD Merci, tu m'as mis la chanson dans la tête xD Fin bref mais bien sûr que Alicia est solide, c'est une battante, un guerrier^^ Merci de ta review^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : xD Oui c'est mieux de commencer par le début en effet xD J'adore tellement Lili aussi je te dirais^^ Oui elle fait tout comme tu lui as appris ;)**

 **Oui leur plan était très intelligent mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu xD Faut savoir improviser dans la vie xD Yes nobody die with me xD Alicia est solide comme un roc xD Oui, fêtons ça dignement, alcool de Jasper et Monty au rendez-vous xD Oh moment trop sentimental..je vais pleurer aussi...j'ai pas envie de finir mes ff :'( xD non ne sort pas, surtout que tu as pas totalement tort, j'ai une tete a faire peur xD Jamais, les bêtises, c'est la vie xD Merci de tes reviews déjantés xD Faut vraiment qu'on discute par fb un jour xD A bientôt^^**

 **jonath. Lol : J'aime quand tu t'emportes^^ Ouais tout le monde suivra toujours Elyza^^ Oui fallait du drama mais je voulais surprendre, le coup du kidnapping, trop simple et sert à rien pour les ennemis, ou à la rigueur kidnapper Cara. J'espère que ce chap t'a plu et oui, petit rapprochement^^ Merci de ta review^^**

 **Lea kom trikru : Je lui en interdis aussi t'inquiète, je l'aime trop :3 Merci de ta review en espérant que ce chap t'aura plu également^^**

 **jessie943 : Merci beaucoup et je suis contente que les persos intégrés te plaisent^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **MagRd : Bah voici la suite^^ Et ouais le moment sur le toit était magnifique, à imaginer comme à écrire et j'aime les fins sadiques comme ça xD J'espère que ce rapprochement encore te plaira et à bientôt^^**

 **Cinevorous : Non je déteste être spoilé donc ça me fait mal de t'avoir spoilé quand meme... Oui j'ai adoré l'idée. Je savais pas quoi faire, fallait qu'ils épuisent leur munition pour être à armes égales et là j'ai eu l'idée des mannequins et c'est en écrivant le chap que je me suis dit qu'ils seraient trop immobiles, donc pas crédible et j'ai pensé aux rôdeurs. Dans la nuit, dans la forêt, pour des gars de la ville, voir des silhouettes et écouter le cris terrifiants des rôdeurs ce serait parfait^^ Oui mais moi elle survit :3 La déclaration va bientôt arriver^^**

 **Clexa9223:Merci beaucoup de ta review, contente que ça te plaise, ça fait plaisir de lire des reviews comme ça^^ A bientôt, en espérant que ce chap t'ai plu^^**

 **MissHarpie : Putain, c'est quand on lit des reviews comme la tienne là qu'on se dit qu'on a bien fait de commencer à écrire sur ce site. J'étais pas confiante de mon style mais voir que ça plaît, c'est juste un bonheur indescriptible^^ J'espère ne jamais te décevoir et à bientôt, merci encore^^**

 **Voilà, merci à tous d'être là, on est une fandom qui déchire, à bientôt pour la AU militaire^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou:) Oui je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard mais je vais me rattraper promis^^ Déjà voici**

 **un chap choupinou il le fallait pour nos ptits cœurs ou juste surtout pour le mien xD**

 **Ensuite, le prochain chap sera plus long et ça va bouger genre bcp bcp bcp. Les prochains**

 **chap s'annoncent plus sombres donc faut profiter de celui-là^^**

 **J'aurais une question à vous poser en fin de chap donc ce serait super gentil d'y jeter un œil**

 **et encore plus d'y répondre, ça concerne la suite et j'ai aussi une proposition pour vous^^**

 **Voili voilou bonne lecture^^**

POV Alicia

Aujourd'hui, j'étais enfin autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie et reprendre l'entraînement. C'était un réel soulagement. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester seule ici, même si Abby était de très bonne compagnie, elle n'était pas toujours là et Cara était partie depuis quelques jours déjà ce qui faisait que je me retrouvais seule la plupart du temps.

Elyza m'avait promis de venir me chercher ce matin là avec ma tenue d'entraînement et je l'attendais patiemment dans le hall. Elle avait déjà vingt minutes de retard et je commençais à trépigner et souffler de frustration, me demandant si elle n'allait pas me faire faux bond. Mais elle arriva enfin, courant, et pénétra l'infirmerie rapidement avant de venir à moi.

-Je suis désolée.. _.souffla-t-elle, reprenant son souffle_. Réunion de dernière minute ordonnée par Regina. Tu la connais. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y aller !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demandais-je, voyant qu'elle me cachait quelque chose_. Regina ne fait jamais de réunion imprévue à moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de vraiment important.

-Rien ne presse, on en parlera plus tard. Allez habille toi et on y va.

Je hochais simplement la tête avant de prendre ma tenue et partir me changer. Enfin, adieu blouse immonde, bonjour tenue de sport confortable. Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse avant de la rejoindre. On sortit ensemble et elle commença à trottiner, m'incitant à la suivre. Voyant qu'elle comptait rester sur un rythme plus lent qu'habituellement, j'accélérais de moi-même le pas mais elle me retint par le bras et dit :

-Non, on adopte ce rythme ou rien du tout Alicia. Tu n'as pas pu courir pendant de longs jours alors on reprend plus doucement sans pour autant y aller au pas. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Je grognais de frustration mais approuvais quand même. Je n'avais pas le choix en même temps. On fit donc notre temps habituel de course avant la muscu où les abdos me tirèrent un peu dû à ma récente blessure mais rien d'insoutenable. L'après-midi se déroula comme habituellement aussi avec entraînement à l'épée, où Elyza fit attention de ne pas heurter ma blessure puis lancer de couteau. Elyza avait abandonné cette discipline, manquant encore souvent la cible et préférant s'entraîner avec Oliver au tir à l'arc tandis que Helena m'enseignait avec grand plaisir son art.

Je souris quand je vis au loin Cara et Damon s'entraîner. La blonde s'entraînait seulement avec des couteaux et ses espèces de matraque et Damon ses poings américains. Ils s'étaient au final parfaitement intégrés et j'étais vraiment heureuse. Ils n'auraient plus à fuir et Cara était vraiment un bon élément, que ce soit dans la stratégie ou la combativité.

J'aperçus aussi Lili, jonglant avec ses couteaux, et pris une pause pour la rejoindre. Elle arqua un sourcil à mon arrivée avant de me sourire légèrement...très très légèrement mais avec elle c'était déjà beaucoup donc je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse. Je déclarais, d'une voix mal assurée :

-Je..hum..je voudrais te remerc...

-Stop. Pas de merci entre nous. On se couvre les uns les autres. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la peau des fesses pour un merci alors t'en fais pas. Et puis, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi...

J'allais répondre qu'il était évident que oui quand elle ajouta :

-Fin non tu n'auras jamais à le faire puisque jamais je ne me retrouverais dans une situation similaire, je suis bien trop bonne pour ça.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de retrouver Derek qui décapitait un pantins de bois à mains nues...ses coups de poing étaient vraiment puissant. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de la brune mais ça me faisait sourire. Derrière sa désinvolture se trouvait vraiment une personne bien qui donnerait tout pour chacun de nous. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait intéresser Cara...

La journée enfin terminée, Elyza nous rassembla, l'air grave. Le sujet qu'elle n'avait pas voulu aborder plus tôt semblait être bien plus important que je ne le pensais. Tout le monde se posta devant elle, silencieux, respectueux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare :

-Bien. Comme vous devez tous le savoir comme les nouvelles vont vite, Regina m'a convoqué ce matin. Avec l'aide de Strand, en comptabilisant nos possessions, le constat est tombé. Il nous manque cruellement de médicaments et de nourritures. Même si nous faisons pousser nos légumes et fruits, il suffit d'une tempête, ou d'une sécheresse et tout part en fumée. Il nous faut absolument de quoi subvenir à nos besoins si cela arrivait. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'aller en ville...

Pour les nouveaux, ceux qui n'y sont jamais allés, sachez que c'est un voyage sur plusieurs jours. Le pont pour rejoindre la côte se passe en une demi-journée, mais on tombe directement sur une nouvelle forêt. Elle est immense et il est aisé de s'y perdre avant de trouver la ville. J'espère que nos repères ont tenu depuis la dernière fois sinon ça alourdira conséquemment notre voyage.

Autour de moi, personne n'en menait large. Il était vrai que la population de rôdeurs s'était largement multipliée ces derniers temps et les risques n'avaient jamais été si élevé.

-Euh, pourquoi on ne suit pas la route après le pont ? _Soufflais-je, par curiosité._

-A cause des rôdeurs, _me chuchota Derek à l'oreille_. Ils viennent vers le pont par la route, alors on est obligé de passer par la forêt pour éviter la majorité d'entre eux.

-Le problème qui se pose, _continua Elyza toujours aussi sérieuse_ , c'est qu'avant, le nombre de rôdeurs n'était pas si conséquent et on pouvait aisément divisé en deux notre équipe. Une restant pour la défense du camp et une en exploration. Mais aujourd'hui, même si nous sommes plus nombreux aussi, partir avec si peu d'effectifs n'est pas envisageable. Seuls deux d'entre vous resterez au camp et en cas d'attaque, vous avez l'autorisation d'utiliser les armes à feu placé en haut de chaque tour de garde. Le risque est élevé donc sur notre chemin, nous tuerons le maximum de rôdeurs pour que le camp court le moins de risque possible. Nous avons cruellement besoin de ces médicaments et de cette nourriture. Il est inconcevable d'échouer dans cette mission, ça signifierait la fin de ce camp.

Chacun hocha la tête, acceptant la décision mûrement réfléchis sans doute de notre chef. Elle reprit alors :

-Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas tout...

Elle capta de nouveau l'attention de tous et continua :

-Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Il y a de moins en moins de gibiers sur l'île et ça va devenir compliqué si on manque de viandes. Alors, si pendant notre voyage en ville, en passant par la forêt, on remarque une bonne population de gibiers, on sera obligée de chasser là-bas...

Le silence était pesant. Les risques étaient de plus en plus élevés plus le temps passait. La population de rôdeurs ne cessaient de s'accroître et, malgré tous nos efforts, on ne pourrait rien y faire mis à part en tuer le plus possible à chaque sortie. Mais tout le monde connaissait les enjeux. On n'avait pas le choix. Nous étions les chasseurs alors il était de notre devoir de maintenir le camp en vie et ça passait par l'approvisionnement de nourritures de l'extérieur. On acquiesça donc tous en silence avant qu'elle n'énonce :

-Nous partirons en ville dans quatre jours. Raven nous prépare des munitions et des charges explosives. Préparez-vous consciencieusement. Ce voyage sera le plus périlleux de tous donc je compte sur vous. La veille du départ nous ferons une dernière réunion pour terminer de s'organiser et le lendemain matin un grand ménage sur l'île pour réduire au minimum les chances d'attaque de rôdeurs sur le camp durant notre absence.

Quand tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'accord, elle termina :

-Vous pouvez disposer. Profitez bien de vos lits ces derniers jours, ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve plus confortable en forêt.

Elle nous fit un clin d'oeil et chacun lui sourit avant de se disperser. Elle s'approcha alors de moi moi, me prit la main et m'encouragea à la suivre. Elle chuchota à mon oreille :

-Viens, on va manger. Je sais pas toi mais je meurs de faim.

-A force d'être envoyée au sol aussi... _soufflais-je, lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

Elle rit doucement et se massa le postérieur, grimaçant faussement et répliqua :

-Oui, je crois que mon postérieur t'en veut toujours d'ailleurs.

J'éclatais alors de rire, amusée de la voir ainsi se plaindre et imiter la marche d'une grand-mère. Je lui donnais un coup de hanche taquin et elle me répondit par un grand sourire avant de me guider au réfectoire, sa main ne quittant pas la mienne...

POV Elyza

On mangea avec une partie du groupe, profitant de ce repas comme de chacun pour échanger divers banalités, mais surtout pour se retrouver dans le calme et la bonne humeur. A ma droite, je vis Cara à côté de Lili, ce qui me surprit. La brune n'était pas adepte des rapprochements, mis à part avec son coéquipier. Je m'en détournais rapidement, regardant plutôt Derek et Stiles, le couple le plus improbable avec celui de Emma et Regina. Quand j'avais rencontré Derek, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne s'adapte pas. Il était froid et quelque fois même arrogant. Puis je l'avais vu avec son copain et mon dieu c'était une vraie métamorphose. Pour Regina et Emma, on avait deux caractères très différents. Emma était une chasseuse impulsive, fonçant dans le tas et aidant quiconque dans le besoin. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et irradiait la joie de vivre. Tout le contraire de Regina qui, bien qu'elle est un cœur immense, restait réservée et froide pour ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle dans la gestion de la ville. Elle était née pour être dans la politique et m'était d'une aide précieuse et irremplaçable.

En les voyant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à moi et Alicia. Elle était fraîche, respirait la joie de rire mais en même pouvait devenir si sérieuse, si éloquente et si forte. Elle aurait fait une très grande leadeur et j'étais fière de l'avoir à mes côtés. De plus, elle m'avait changé. Je m'étais tellement consacrée à la survie de ce camp que je m'étais oubliée. Je ne pensais qu'à l'entraînement,la gestion de la ville et les missions à l'extérieur, devenant refermée et me coupant de mes amis et ma mère. Puis elle était arrivée et m'avait réappris à apprécier les choses simples de la vie et je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante.

On termina le repas sommaire dans la joie avant de chacun regagner ses quartiers. A l'extérieur, je pris la main de Alicia et l'incitais à me suivre. Elle parut surprise mais me suivis sans hésiter. On gagna mon perchoir qu'elle avait déjà découvert et je montais agilement avant de l'aider à me rejoindre. Arrivée au sommet, je m'allongeais sur le sol, le nez dans les étoiles et elle s'allongea à mes côtés.

On garda le silence, ne voulant pas troubler la quiétude des lieux. C'était la première fois que je partageais cet endroit avec quelqu'un mais je savais que Alicia saurait apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur. Il n'y avait rien de plus splendide que la course des étoiles dans le ciel. Je rêvais depuis gamine de posséder un télescope et il y a quelques temps, j'en avais trouvé un lors d'une mission à l'extérieur. Je l'avais directement ramené à Raven pour qu'elle le répare mais il manquait une pièce indispensable à la réfraction des miroirs. Secrètement, j'espérais en trouver un en ville pour pouvoir observer d'ici notre galaxie.

-Je rêvais, _commençais-je à parler doucement_ , avant l'apocalypse, d'être astronome. Je voulais étudier notre galaxie et les milliers qui nous entourent et comprendre, comprendre notre système qui me fascinait et me fascine toujours. Raven, elle, voulait être ingénieur pour la NASA, c'est une bricoleuse dans l'âme mais que veux-tu, elle et le nucléaire, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Je rigolais doucement avant de reprendre, plus tristement

-Et enfin, Niylah, ma petite-amie de l'époque, voulait être astronaute. On était jeune, passionnée et on voulait toutes trois s'engager à la NASA pour réaliser notre rêve...Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule. Aujourd'hui, on ne peut qu'observer le ciel et se dire que la vie est peut-être meilleure ailleurs. Qu'une autre planète est habitable et les natifs de celle-ci ne feront pas les mêmes erreurs que nous...

-Les mêmes erreurs?

-Les rôdeurs ont forcément une source. L'Homme tue notre planète depuis qu'il est né. On ne s'est pas contenté de ce que nous avions. Il nous fallait plus, toujours plus. Au lieu de se contenter d'étudier les choses magnifiques qui nous entouraient on passait notre temps à se faire la guerre et créer des armes toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres...jusqu'à créer des armes biologiques. Tout est une question de science et de biologie plus particulièrement, Alicia. Une personne..ou plutôt un organisme a dû créer une arme biologique qu'il n'a su contrôler et on en est là. Tout a une source. Et notre malheur actuel a comme source l'erreur humaine. On ne peut se contenter de ce que l'on a. Depuis la nuit des temps on cherche à obtenir plus de la nature. On créé le feu, on construit des habitations, on bâti des machines à vapeur, on utilise le nucléaire pour créer le courant, et on invente des armes capable d'éradiquer l'espèce humaine...

Je retournais dans ma contemplation des étoiles avant de la sentir m'observer. Je souriais, amusée, et soufflais :

-Quoi ? Je t'entends penser d'ici. Vas-y pose ta question.

-Euh..je..euh...c'est assez personnelle et je me doute de la réponse mais euh... _hésita-t-elle_. Niylah est ?

-Morte oui. Pendant le voyage. C'est en partie pour cela que je ne voulais pas de coéquipier. Tu as vu le lien qu'il se forge entre deux partenaires...je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque.

-Alors...pourquoi moi ? _Demanda-t-elle, timidement._

-Je ne sais pas, _avouais-je_. Je crois que...c'est quand je t'ai vu te battre sur la falaise...Tu avais un tel regard. Tu savais que c'était la fin...mais tu t'es mise en première ligne et tu n'as pas abandonné. Tu as mis de tes tripes dans ce combat. Tu avais cette rage de vivre et de protéger ta famille qui m'a scotché sur place. Et je ne le regrette pas...

-Moi non plus, _souffla-t-elle à mon oreille avant de me prendre la main._

C'était simple avec elle. Allongées sur le sol, main dans la main, la tête dans les étoiles. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. On restait silencieuse, observant la voûte céleste quand je la vis frissonner. D'un bras, je l'attirais à moi et la collais à mon corps, une main dans son dos. D'abord hésitante, je sentis enfin sa tête se poser au creux de mon cou et son souffle chaud sur ma peau exposée. J'étais bien. Mieux que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps. Je me sentais enfin complète. Complète dans un monde brisé.

Sa tête se déplaça alors et ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille pour souffler d'une petite voix :

-J'ai peur.

Je me tournais alors vers elle, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux. Ses yeux si beaux auxquels j'aimais me plonger autant que dans les étoiles. Elle semblait gênée de cet aveu mais je l'empêchais de détourner le regard. J'avais besoin de ce contact, il me rassurait, m'apaisait. Je demandais donc :

-De quoi as-tu peur?

-De ce voyage...qu'il ne soit qu'un aller simple...

Je me redressais sur un coude et posa une main sur sa joue, chassant de mon pouce une larme qui avait entamé sa longue descente. Je lus toute sa fragilité dans ses yeux et ça me fendit le cœur. Je déclarais donc :

-Alicia, je te promets que je donnerais ma vie s'il le faut pour que rien ne t'arrive. Tu reviendras saine et sauve et...

-C'est justement ça le problème, _me coupa-t-elle, se redressant à son tour._

-Euh... quoi?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre...je ne reviendrais jamais complète si tu n'es pas à mes côtés...

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Ses mots m'avaient transcendé et je n'avais jamais senti mon cœur battre aussi vite. Ce n'était pas sa mort qu'elle craignait mais la mienne et je voyais dans ses yeux sa fragilité se mêler à la sincérité et à...l'amour ?

Alors je me penchais. Lentement. Gardant ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassais avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Ce baiser était chaste mais remplie de tout l'amour que je lui portais. J'avais eu si peur de la perdre sans avoir eu l'occasion de lui montrer à quel point je tenais à elle. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle comptait pour moi plus que ma propre vie. Si la survie m'avait bien apprise une chose, c'est que seul, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Il fallait se battre non pas pour soi mais pour les autres parce que ça apportait dans nos cœurs bien plus que la satisfaction d'être soi-même en vie.

L'amour n'a jamais été une faiblesse. Malgré les pertes, l'amour reste une force qu'il faut avoir dans son cœur pour avancer et profiter des dernières belles choses que la vie d'aujourd'hui nous accorde.

Alors oui, nous, lèvres contre lèvres, peau contre peau, sous les étoiles, à l'écart de tout, nous partagions cet amour comme un cadeau, un don, parce qu'ensemble, nous pourrions avancer.

Je rompis doucement le baiser, reprenant mon souffle, et la regardais. Elle était si magnifique. Ses cheveux détachés voletaient sous le souffle délicat du vent. Ses yeux brillaient avec intensité et me transperçaient. Ses lèvres m'aimantaient et je me demandais comment j'avais pu si longtemps ne pas les goûter.

Doucement, je vins frotter mon nez contre le sien avant de me lever, la voyant à nouveau frissonner. Je lui tendis mes mains et l'aidais à se tenir sur ses jambes avant d'une pression la rapprocher de moi. Mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, je soufflais :

-On ferait mieux d'aller dormir...des jours intenses nous attendent.

Elle hocha seulement la tête avant de venir m'embrasser, avec un peu plus d'intensité que le premier. Je la laissais diriger avant de le rompre à nouveau et de la prendre dans mes bras, ma tête dans son cou.

-Ensemble, _chuchotais-je_. Ensemble tout ira bien...

Elle me sourit et entama la descente de mon espace secret, m'entraînant derrière elle. Arrivée devant ses quartiers, je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et regagner ma chambre. Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, je revoyais ses beaux yeux verts me fixer avant de m'endormir, en pensant aux jours sombres qui nous attendaient mais qui seraient illuminés par le sourire éclatant de la femme à qui je tenais par dessus tout...

 **Alors, verdict?^^ Chapitre court mais guimauve donc ça fait du bien:) So, ma question est la suivante. Est-ce que dans la suite, en plus d'un POV Alicia et un POV Elyza, vous en voulez d'une autre personne ? Est-ce que je reste totalement figée sur nos deux héroïnes ou est-ce que vous aimeriez le POV d'autres personnages que vous aimeriez voir plus. Si oui, quel personnage ? Je lui ferais un POV dans le prochain chapitre^^ Bien sûr un chasseur hein, sinon ça va vite être compliqué xD Vous avez l'embarras du choix, dites moi, je ferais en sorte de le mettre en valeur pour vous^^**

 **Ensuite, je fais partie d'un rpg (jeu de rôle sur fb ou on créé un compte, un personnage et une bio et on le fait interagir avec d'autres...je suis nulle pour les explications demandez MP si vous voulez^^) avec surtout des persos the 100 et autres inventés, fin tirés d'autres séries xD Si ça vous intéresse de vous joindre à moi sur ce rpg dans le monde moderne, contactez moi pas MP, c'est vraiment super sympa et j'y passe un temps fou, l'ambiance y étant toujours très présente et faut le dire, je suis folle en vrai, et ya des gens du rp qui me lisaient c'était drôle de les rencontrer. Voili voilou, si vous voulez écrire un peu, créer une vie, interagir avec d'autres, créer une aventure ou que sais-je, contactez moi, ce serait un plaisir de rp avec vous^^ (PS je joue Lexa et Ruby Rose les gars quoi *^* Les deux perfections du monde *^*)**

 **Voilà, place maintenant aux remerciements^^**

 **Cinevorous : Oui et maintenant elles passent enfin à l'acte, merci seigneur xD**

 **Je t'adore toi, tu captes toutes mes ref^^ je vais en mettre à chaque chap maintenant juste pour voir si tu remarques xD Merci de ta review en tout cas et à bientôt^^**

 **L. kim : Oui c'est le pays du love...faut bien avant l'enfer qui va leur arriver xD Merci de ta review à bientôt^^**

 **MissHarpie : Ah merci énormément, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de voir que ça te plaît toujours^^ Oui notre couple number 1 avance doucement mais sûrement^^ Je voulais pas que ce soit précipité à cause des merdes qui arrivent, je voulais que ce soit tendre comme elles^^ A bientôt et merci encore^^**

 **jonath. Lol : Oui Alicia morte c'est the end xD Et j'ai encore bcp à écrire^^ Ahah oui Alicia a du recadrer sa mère et ça fait du bien, je veux la meme chose dans la serie xD Ahah oui Elyza est encore un peu jalouse mais elle a pas a l'etre, notre Cara adorée, fin surtout ma Cara adorée, a comme tu dis des vus pour quelqu'un d'autre^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Jessie943 : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise^^ A bientôt :)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Ahah tu n'es pas en retard mais moi je le suis beaucoup pour le coup xD Si tes chevilles vont bien j'espère que c'est pas ta tete qui enfle ;)**

 **Je crois je suis maso parce que moi aussi mon ptit cœur ne battait plus..c'était horrible...mais comme tu dis Abby était dans la place xD**

 **Ouais faut que Alicia montre ses grands talents de chasseuse a mama je ramasse des carottes xD Putain j'ai prince Ali dans la tete moi maintenant u.u (culture disney seulement xD)**

 **Ahah et oui dsl c'est Elyza qui a fait le premier pas...bon surtout grace à Alicia qui lui a envoyé tous les messages possibles du ''embrasse moi maintenant idiote'' xD**

 **Non pas de cochonnerie dans les bois...non...non j'ai dit xD**

 **Non mais Cara c'est mon bébé badass que veux tu *^* Ah et bordel à chiottes c'est MON expression xD Et oui...chut..chut faut pas le dire...oui le ship se met en place...chut...personne ne doit savoir...xD**

 **Alors question sommeil...hum...comment dire...pas de babouche please xD I'm a vampire, like Carmilla, I live the night u.u tututututuuuuttuutuu (musique style Hitchcock) Donc ya eu rapprochement Ali/Ely, ya eu indice ship Carli (nom du ship breveté by me xD) mais zombinou et maman rassurée pour le prochain chap^^ A bientôt et merci de ta review qui me fait toujours autant mourir de rire xD**

 **Clexa9223 : Ahah merci beaucoup et bien la voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle t'ai plu^^ A bientôt:)**

 **Lea kom Trikru : Ahah merci, bah voici le dernier chap calme, j'espère que tu as profité xD Ca va swinguer pour la suite^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Sarah : Je le redis mais tu m'as tué xD Esclave, merci xD**

 **MaraCapucin : Ahah merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que ça plaise ce style^^ A bientôt:)**

 **Voilà à bientôt et merci, hésitez pas à me proposer un perso pour son point de vue ou demandez des informations complémentaires pour le rpg si vous êtes intéressés ou non d'ailleurs c'est toujours un plaisir de vous parler par MP. Voilà à bientôt :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucouuuuuuuuu. Oui c'est bien moi, non je ne suis pas en retard...Je m'excuse, avec mes études je trouve moins de temps pour écrire mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster à nouveau régulièrement. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là. Je l'ai promis, toutes mes ff** **auront une fin, et je suis toujours autant inspirée par le clexa qui, à jamais, restera le plus** **beau couple que la télévision aura connu^^**

POV Alicia

Je me réveillai doucement aux premiers rayons de sommeil filtrant à travers les vieux volets de bois après une nuit plutôt calme. Depuis le début de cet enfer, chacune de mes nuits étaient troublées de cauchemars récurrents, mais cette nuit avait été plutôt calme. Je me levai donc pour prendre une douche, saluant Ofelia au passage et me déshabillai avant de me glisser sous l'eau tiède. J'en profitai pour laisser libre cours à mes pensées et tout me ramenait à une charmante blonde avec qui j'avais partagé une magnifique soirée la veille. Je me touchai alors distraitement les lèvres du bout des doigts, me demandant si ce qu'on avait vécu était bien réel et non un rêve. Mais cela était réel. Je pouvais presque me rappeler le goût comme la douceur de ses lèvres épousant les miennes avec une tendresse que je ne connaissais pas. Jamais on ne m'avait embrassé comme elle l'avait fait. Je savais que Matt m'aimait, mais la relation que j'avais bâti avec lui était si faible comparée à celle que j'entamai tout juste avec Elyza. Je pensais savoir ce qu'était aimer mais je me rendais compte que c'était bien loin de toutes mes pensées et sentiments. C'était quelque chose de puissant et irréversible, un lien solide et vrai qui me liait à elle et qui rendait chacun de mes sentiments pour elle si intense que ça en était presque douloureux...mais pas autant que ça en était magnifique.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je sortis de la douche, m'habillant prestement de ma tenue de sport et, après un bye rapide à ma coloc, je quittai la chambre. Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où Elyza m'attendait chaque matin avant de me stopper net, une pensée me percutant avec force. Comment devrais-je me conduire ? Je savais que nous n'étions plus de jeunes adolescentes énamourées dans une société tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais est-ce que nous devrions garder cela pour nous, comme un jardin secret où l'on laisse doucement, à l'abri des regards, chaque fleur s'épanouir? Je ne doutais absolument pas des sentiments de ma partenaire. On pouvait mentir de bien des façons mais les yeux, eux, ne pouvaient dire que la vérité. Son regard saphir me fixant avec tant d'affection me revint en tête et je repris ma marche. Advienne que pourra. Il y avait plus important à penser qu'à notre relation naissante.

Je sortis donc sous les premiers rayons du soleil, plissant légèrement les yeux avant de la voir, adossée au mur d'un bâtiment, jouant distraitement avec sa machette avant de relever les yeux vers moi en m'entendant, sans doute, marcher vers elle. Dès l'instant que nos regards se croisèrent, nos lèvres s'étirèrent dans un même temps en un large sourire. Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas d'elle, mon épée fixée dans mon dos et elle prit la parole la première:

-Bien dormi?

-Oui, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne nuit et toi? _Répondis-je, commençant à courir avec elle._

-Nickel. Une certaine brune n'a, en plus, pas quitté mon esprit. Ce qui n'a pas été pour me déplaire.  
Elyza accompagna ses propos d'un léger clin d'oeil tandis que mes joues devaient se colorer de rouge. Elle rit alors, accélérant la cadence jusqu'à ce que rire et sourire disparaissent de son visage pour ne laisser que concentration. L'heure avait sonné. Dans trois jours maintenant nous devrions partir et nous nous devions d'être prêt. L'entraînement avant les sentiments. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute, toutes deux l'avions comprises mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce qu'il s'était passé hier ait disparu. A maintes reprises, nos mains s'effleuraient un long moment, parfois ses doigts serraient ma main, un sourire en coin naissant sur son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux. Cela ne serait pas simple de faire la part des choses mais nous étions des adultes et qui plus est des chasseuses. Elle était la chef ici et avait un devoir à exercer dans ce camp et jamais je ne me mettrai en travers de cela.

La journée se déroula ainsi comme habituellement, même si l'on pouvait noter un plus grand sérieux sur le visage de chaque chasseur. Chacun préparait ses affaires et s'entraînait avec assiduité, sachant que la mission qui nous attendait était décisive quant à la survie de ce camp. J'avais passé la matinée avec Elyza mais, après le déjeuner, elle avait dû s'absenter pour l'après-midi. En effet, elle devait organiser le voyage et former, avec l'aide de Regina et chaque chef de secteur, une liste de ce qui nous était indispensable. Elle s'occupait également avec Raven des armes qu'on allait transporter, même s'il était obligatoire d'en laisser la majorité ici, le peuple devant pouvoir se défendre si une attaque se déroulait en notre absence. Ainsi, beaucoup de responsabilités incombaient à ma charmante partenaire, qui, je le savais, malgré son visage neutre et concentré, était affectée par toute cette charge. Elle était si jeune pour avoir la responsabilité d'un si grand nombre de personnes. Si quelques-uns contestaient son autorité, il est certain que personne n'aimerait être à sa place.

Alors que je rangeai les couteaux que j'avais lancé avec Helena, Travis se posta à quelques mètres, semblant m'attendre. Je saluai donc la rousse, avec qui j'avais fait de net progrès, et me dirigeai vers mon beau-père. Il commença alors à marcher, m'invitant à le suivre, ce que je fis sans hésiter, malgré ma surprise. Il souffla alors :

-Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ta mère n'est pas pour le fait que tu fasses partie du voyage.

A ses mots, je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. A y réfléchir, si je devais rester et elle partir, je ferai tout pour la retenir. Je hochai donc la tête et soupirai :

-Je le sais bien..et je le comprends. Mais je n'ai pas le choix...et même si je l'avais...je t'avouerais que je serais du voyage tout de même.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Elle ne peut te forcer à rester. Son regard sur toi à changer. Elle a toujours su que tu ferais de grandes choses. C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle s'est plus occupée de ton frère. Tu as toujours été très débrouillarde. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais entendu demandé de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit, _affirma-t-il, me regardant avec un air de fierté._

Je ris alors jaune. Oui. Ma mère n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour mon frère. Je n'existais pas à ses yeux, ou en tout cas pas assez pour qu'elle me prête suffisamment d'attention. J'avais tenté de jouer la rebelle au lycée, avec Math d'ailleurs, mais elle ne m'avait jamais rien reproché.

-J'ai été obligé de me démerder que veux-tu. Quand ton frère fait les 400 coups, fugue et se drogue, que ton père décède et que ta mère oublie ton existence, tu grandis plus vite...

-Ne lui en veux pas, _murmura Travis quand des larmes pointèrent dans mes yeux_. Ta mère t'aime et tu le sais. Elle t'a toujours aimé et t'aimera toujours. Elle n'a juste pas su gérer correctement tous ces drames qui sont arrivés dans la famille que vous formiez. Aujourd'hui, elle regrette de ne pas avoir été assez présente pour toi et elle se rend compte qu'elle t'a déjà perdu..dans le sens où tu es déjà une adulte qu'elle n'a plus à élever.

-Oui. Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'elle de ce niveau-là. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire. Cela a fait de moi celle que je suis. Une femme assez forte pour survivre dans ce nouveau monde et pour me battre.

Travis hocha alors la tête alors qu'un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il déclara alors :

-J'ai également dit à ta mère que tu serais bien plus en sécurité durant ce voyage aux côtés d'Elyza qu'ici. Cette fille, si elle le pouvait, prendrait une balle pour toi. Et je pense que c'est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougis alors à ses mots et encore plus devant son regard taquin. Je bégayai alors :

-Oui fin non fin on est partenaire c'est normal...

-Je ne suis pas aveugle Alicia. Ta mère s'en doute aussi, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Je voudrais épargner à notre chère commandante le discours de ta mère sur comment prendre soin de toi et tout le blabla qu'elle a déjà décerné à ce pauvre Matt...

Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il dit et ajouta :

-Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû parler ainsi de lui...  
-Ce n'est rien. J'ai tourné la page, même s'il ne méritait pas ce qui lui ai arrivé, je pense que jamais il n'aurait eu la force de survivre dans ce monde. Et puis, ce que je ressens pour Elyza est bien plus fort que ce que je ressentais po...

Je me coupai alors, constatant alors l'aveu que j'étais en train de faire. Moi qui était pour garder cela entre Elyza et moi, c'était mort. Travis, sûrement à cause de mon visage défait et sans doute burlesque, partit dans un grand éclat de rire tout en me tapant amicalement l'épaule. Il déclara, tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais garder un secret. En attendant, j'ai bien l'impression que cette charmante blonde t'attend. Je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Va donc.

Je me tournai alors dans la direction qu'il pointait pour voir Elyza, toujours jouant avec sa machette, m'attendre. Je lui souris alors quand nos yeux se croisèrent avant de reporter mon attention vers Travis. Il fut un temps qui me paraissait lointain où je ne le supportai pas. Pas parce qu'il était haïssable. Non. Juste parce qu'il prenait la place de mon père. Aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte que même si l'on pensait avoir perdu l'amour de notre vie, on pouvait retrouver quelqu'un qui nous faisait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'était vraiment l'amour. Je regrettai donc cette animosité que j'avais eu envers lui alors qu'il avait toujours fait des efforts pour que l'on soit proche. Il avait été présent à sa façon pour moi quand ma mère courait après mon frère. Je le pris alors dans mes bras, le serrant doucement. Il sembla surpris mais referma ses bras autour de moi après un court instant. Quand je me reculai, il me demanda, penchant la tête sur le côté :

-C'était pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir toujours été présent pour moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Sur ces mots, je le saluai de la tête et courrai rejoindre ma belle blonde qui m'accueillit avec un immense sourire. Elle me prit automatiquement la main et souffla :

-Allons dîner. Tu me raconteras comment Helena t'a torturé toute l'aprem.

Je ris alors et la suivis, envoyant un clin d'oeil discret à mon beau-père qui nous regardait nous éloigner doucement.

POV Elyza

Le dîner se passait dans la joie, comme chaque soir. Malgré le départ prévu pour bientôt maintenant, les rires et les histoires d'antan berçaient le repas, nous faisant oublier pour un moment notre vie actuelle. Assise au côté de ma partenaire, ma main avait rapidement trouvé sa place sur sa cuisse. Parfois, mon pouce dessinait des cercles et provoquait la coloration de rouge des joues de ma jolie brune. A chaque fois qu'elle devait prétexter la chaleur pour cette rougeur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Je savais que les autres n'étaient pas dupes et se doutaient de notre relation naissante, mais je préférai, tout du moins pour le moment, garder cela pour nous. J'avais peur de bousculer Alicia. Je ne savais pas vraiment encore comment me comporter avec elle. Je ne savais même pas si elle avait déjà eu une relation avec une femme alors se dévoiler ainsi devant les autres et plus particulièrement sa famille, cela pourrait être une étape difficile. Or, nous avions bien plus important à penser que cela alors je préférai que tout cela reste entre nous, tant que le voyage n'était pas passé. C'était notre but premier et je voulais que nous soyons bien tous focalisé sur cela.

Alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, je fis signe à Alicia de me suivre, m'excusant auprès des autres et prétextant le boulot. Je voulais pouvoir profiter de chaque soirée avec ma partenaire avant le grand départ. Nos journées étant totalement surchargées, il ne nous restait que les soirs pour avoir un moment à nous accorder. Sans concertation, on se dirigea naturellement, main dans la main, vers mon perchoir. Après nous être allongées, le visage tourné vers les étoiles, nos doigts enlacés, je soufflai:

-De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Travis? Je ne te savais pas si proche de lui.

-Les choses changent, _souffla Alicia, un sourire s'entendant dans ses mots_. Je ne l'appréciai pas simplement parce qu'il était mon beau-père, mais ce n'est pas le plus important de nos jours. Et on a parlé de ma mère. Comme tu t'en doutes, elle n'est pas pour le fait que je fasse partie du voyage.

Je hochai alors la tête. Cela ne m'étonnait pas. J'en avais assez pris pour mon grade quand sa fille avait été touché. Mais dans un sens, j'étais d'accord avec elle. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas qu'elle risque sa vie à mes côtés durant notre expédition, les risques étant trop grands. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais la voir, ne pas la perdre de vue. La savoir au camp, sans moi, cible possible d'attaque...Non, je risquerai de ne pas pouvoir me concentrer correctement si elle n'était pas à mes côtés pour que je puisse veiller sur elle. Je répondis donc, la regardant alors :

-Oui je me doute. Mais tu es sa fille, elle a peur pour toi, c'est normal. Elle finira, comme ma mère s'y est fait, par s'habituer au fait que tu peux te défendre toute seule.

-Je le sais...Tu vois..c'est idiot mais...

Je sentis alors sa voix devenir faible et ses doigts se resserrer autour des miens. Instinctivement, je la pris contre moi, l'enlaçant tandis qu'elle livrait une part d'elle.

-Elle..elle n'a jamais vraiment été présente pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Comme mon frère se droguait et fuguait régulièrement, elle passait son temps à le chercher, le soigner, prendre soin de lui. J'avais beau tout faire pour attirer son attention, rien n'y faisait. Mon frère avait besoin d'aide tandis que moi, bah j'étais la meilleure durant mes études, j'étais populaire, je savais prendre soin de moi. Je pense juste que...que ça me fait bizarre de voir ma mère inquiète pour moi...mais elle a juste des années de retard...

Elle se reprit alors, essayant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé et lança avec plus de fermeté :

-Mais, comme je le disais à Travis, je ne lui en veux pas. Aujourd'hui, je suis forte et c'est grâce à elle. Cela m'a endurcit et fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est idiot..vraiment idiot de voir que maintenant elle est inquiète pour moi et me montre de l'attention alors que je n'en ai plus besoin dorénavant.

J'embrassai alors doucement son front, la serrant contre moi et soufflai :

-Je comprends. Je pense qu'elle a toujours été inquiète pour toi mais elle n'a jamais su le montrer. Aujourd'hui que le monde part en vrille, elle prend enfin conscience du danger que tu as toujours couru et cours toujours aujourd'hui. Elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière mais c'est déjà un grand pas qu'elle fait de ne pas t'empêcher de partir. Elle est même plusieurs fois venue te voir t'entraîner. Petit à petit, elle change et je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu n'es pas rancunière, tu lui laisseras cette chance de renouer avec toi.

Alicia hocha alors lentement la tête, approuvant mes propos. Elle confirma alors, s'appuyant sur son coude pour me faire face, nos visages proche l'un de l'autre :

-Oui c'est vrai. Bon point Mlle Lex.

Elle se pencha alors pour capturer mes lèvres. Je répondis avec la même tendresse à ce baiser, mes mains plongées dans ses cheveux. Quand elle s'écarta pour nous permettre de respirer, je caressai doucement sa joue, sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rallongea alors contre moi et souffla :

-Tu as de la chance que ta mère te soutienne, elle est géniale.

Je grimaçai alors, secouant la tête avant de me redresser, m'asseyant en tailleur. Ma partenaire se redressa alors à son tour et m'offrit un regard inquiet. Je secouai donc la tête en réponse avant de m'expliquer :

-Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Aujourd'hui elle me soutient et notre relation est correcte mais...mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à gagner ce soutien. Faut que tu saches qu'avant que mon père décède, avant l'apocalypse, on ne se parlait plus. Je n'avais de contact qu'avec mon père. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter mon homosexualité dans un premier temps et le fait que je sois si rebelle a été la goutte d'eau de trop. J'avais quitté la maison pour vivre chez des potes, ne pouvant supporter cette tension entre nous. Puis il y a eu l'apocalypse, il y a eu mon père, et il y a eu le voyage. Ma mère n'avait aucune confiance en ce projet que j'avais formé et ne s'est joint au convoi qu'au tout dernier moment. Quand j'ai pris les rênes du convoi, je pensais dire adieu à ma mère...mais elle est venue, sans un mot, et a suivi. Pendant toute la fondation du camp, on ne s'est pas adressée la parole. Ce n'est que quand j'ai manqué mourir et qu'elle m'a soigné qu'elle s'est excusée. Ma mère est fière, très fière et durant un long moment elle n'avait pas osé faire le premier pas.

-Oh..oh je ne pensais pas que ta mère était capable de ça..elle était si gentille et attentionnée avec moi...Et comment ça manquer mourir?

-Ahah oui, ma mère était une grande chirurgienne et avec les responsabilités, elle en était devenue plus stricte et froide qu'elle ne l'était durant mon enfance. La société l'a sans doute en partie changé ainsi. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, tout a changé et elle est redevenue celle qu'elle était avant, celle qui m'a élevé. Et ne t'en fais pas, c'était il y a longtemps. J'en garde seulement une jolie cicatrice, rien de bien méchant dans le monde où l'on vit actuellement.

Je la vis alors acquiescer. C'était la seule fois où j'avais vraiment failli y rester. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était la horde de zombies derrière moi qui avaient déclenché une ancienne mine. Gros boom. Réveil sur un lit qui n'était pas celui qui m'était attribué et ma mère, larmes aux yeux, penchée sur mon corps. J'avais eu de la chance de m'en sortir avec seulement quelques côtes fêlés, des bleus et égratignures et, malheureusement, une cicatrice assez visible du milieu de ma cuisse droite au haut de mon mollet, passant derrière mon genou. Aucun nerf n'ayant été sectionné, j'avais pu remarcher normalement. Heureusement sinon je n'aurais pu fait long feu ici.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention au regard inquiet de Alicia sur moi. Ce n'est que lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes que je réagis. Je le serrai donc contre moi et m'excusai. On resta un long moment ici,enlacée, partageant plusieurs baisers, quelques fois passionnés, d'autres fois seulement tendres, avant de chacune rentrée dans nos chambres, un sourire ne quittant pas nos lèvres.

POV Alicia

Ces trois derniers jours étaient passés bien plus vite qu'on ne le songeait tous. Toutes les affaires étaient prêtes, toutes les armes, les sacs de nourriture, les vêtements, tout. On aurait chacun un large sac à dos contenant vivres et changes ainsi que quelques explosifs confectionnés par Reyes. Oui. Tout était prêt pour le lendemain. Le dernier dîner tous ensemble avait été tendu. Les chasseurs étaient tous concentrés et leurs familles et conjoint ne pouvaient masquer leur inquiétude. Même Stiles en avait perdu son humour, se contentant de manger au côté de Derek, les yeux peinés. Regina, elle, n'avait pas toisé ceux qui avaient osé balancer une blague, son regard fixé sur Emma, elle semblait avoir oublié le reste. C'était ainsi pour tout le monde. Tous savaient ce que ce voyage représentait. Ce n'était pas une simple chasse sur l'île. Non. C'était une expédition dans une ville qui avait été fortement peuplé et où, donc, la population de rôdeurs serait extrêmement élevée. Il faudra être prudent et rapide si l'on voulait que l'entièreté de notre groupe revienne sain et sauf. Mais tout le monde sentait que les chances de tous revenir vivant, avec tous les médicaments et la nourriture qu'il nous manquait, étaient faibles. Mais personne n'en faisait la remarque. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous devions impérativement revenir avec ce qu'il nous manquait, quitte à prendre plus de risques et augmenter les chances de pertes, si l'on voulait que le camp perdure. Nous devions avoir ce sens du sacrifice. Nous étions les chasseurs et nous nous devions de faire survivre ce camp et ses habitants coûte que coûte.

Le dîner terminé, et comme chaque soir depuis nos premiers baisers, je sortis aux côtés de Elyza, prenant sa main pour nous diriger vers son perchoir. Mais elle me stoppa alors et prit mes deux mains dans les siennes, baissant les yeux sur nos mains liées comme si elle cherchait à échapper à mon regard. Elle souffla alors, timidement :

-Cette nuit, si tu le veux bien, je voudrais que tu la passes avec moi...Je ne sais pas ce que les prochains jours nous réservent et je veux profiter de chaque seconde qui nous reste avant le départ avec toi.

Un large sourire prit place sur mon visage et, me fichant du fait d'être vue, je l'embrassai lentement, lui faisant redresser la tête. Posant mes mains sur ses joues, je répondis :

-Ce serait vraiment avec plaisir.

Je la suivis donc, ma main dans la sienne et sourire aux lèvres. On pénétra dans sa chambre et elle s'assit sur le lit, me proposant de me changer dans la salle de bain. Elle récupéra un vieux haut de basket il me semblait et un shorty pour la nuit en soufflant :

-Désolée je n'ai que ça pour dormir.

Elle pinça ses lèvres de façon si mignonne en s'excusant que je la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau :  
-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est parfait. Et puis ce n'est pas pour le peu que l'on va dormir..

Je rougis alors du potentiel sous-entendu que je venais d'échapper de façon si naturel. J'ajoutai donc, bégayant légèrement sous son regard amusé:

-Je veux dire comme on va se lever tôt demain...courte nuit...tu comprends?

Je la vis alors exploser de rire avant d'embrasser mon front, me poussant vers la salle de bain :

-Oui j'ai compris Alicia. Maintenant file te changer avant que je te montre l'autre sens d'avoir une courte nuit.

Je levai alors les yeux au ciel, la frappant doucement à l'épaule avant de m'enfermer dans la petite pièce. Je me changeai rapidement, prenant juste le temps de me rafraîchir, profitant de ce moment. Une fois prête, je ressortis et trouvai Elyza devant la fenêtre, en pleine réflexion. Naturellement, je me postai dans son dos et l'entourai de mes bras, posant mon menton sur son épaule, murmurant doucement à son oreille :

-A quoi tu penses?

-A rien...et à tout, _elle ajouta rapidement avant que je ne puisse rétorquer que je ne la croyais pas_. Je regarde ce camp et je...je me dis que j'ai fait bien des erreurs. C'était pour moi un camp à court terme, juste le temps que les militaires fassent leur job...Et je me retrouve à diriger un camp de survie sur du long terme sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais...

-Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien Elyza. Sans toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La majorité des habitants de ce camp serait mort...ma famille serait morte..je serais morte. Si aujourd'hui on survit tous ensemble, c'est grâce à toi.

J'embrassai doucement sa joue pour appuyer mes propos et elle se retourna face à moi, caressant ma joue tendrement avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

-Sans Regina je n'aurais pas eu connaissance du manque de stock important. Sans Raven, aucun des chasseurs n'aurait une arme convenable. Sans ma mère, beaucoup de nos blessés se seraient transformés...sans toi, j'aurais sacrifié des innocents et aurais toutes les peines du monde à me regarder dans un miroir chaque matin...

-Elyza...Personne ne peut diriger seule. Tu te dois de te reposer sur ceux qui te soutiennent, c'est ce qui fait de toi un bon chef. Tu as cette faculté à motiver les troupes, ces discours qui feraient que n'importe qui ferait tout ce que tu demanderais, cet altruisme qui te fait te rapprocher des autres et t'appuyer sur eux. Tous ces sentiments que tu éprouves, tout ce que tu penses être marque de faiblesse, c'est ce qui au contraire fait ta force et fait de toi un grand chef qui permet la survie de ce camp.

Ma partenaire me regarda alors comme on ne m'avait jamais regardé. Dans ses yeux reflétaient une lueur nouvelle d'une douceur et d'une tendresse qu'il me serait impossible à décrire. Avec lenteur, elle leva sa main sur mon visage pour la poser délicatement sur ma joue et elle se pencha vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres d'un baiser avec une intense douceur. Mes deux mains vinrent alors se mêler dans ses cheveux couleur de l'or tandis que je répondais avec une même tendresse, un même amour à ce baiser. Durant de longues minutes, nos lèvres se cherchaient et se trouvaient avec lenteur avant que nos langues se joignent à ce jeu. Doucement prit place un long ballet de nos langues, se vouant une tendre joute, ne se stoppant que pour que l'on puisse reprendre nos souffles pour à nouveau se chercher. Avec légèreté et délicatesse, Elyza me souleva dans ses bras comme si j'étais fragile et que je pouvais à tout moment me briser. Elle m'allongea ensuite sur son lit avant de me surplomber, ses lèvres revenant épouser les miennes. Nos souffles se mêlèrent à nouveau tandis qu'elle me regardait avec amour, nos lèvres seulement séparées de quelques millimètres. Elle souffla alors, d'une profonde sincérité :

-Je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi Alicia Clark. Je suis tombée profondément et irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi. J'ai besoin de toi plus que de quiconque dans ma vie.

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, ou même seulement l'anticiper, quelques larmes s'écoulèrent le long de mes joues. Les ténèbres régnaient peut-être sur notre monde aujourd'hui, mais j'avais trouvé ce que jamais auparavant je n'aurais pensé avoir dans ma vie. L'amour. Le véritable. La lumière dans mes ténèbres. Je me rappelais alors d'un passage d'un livre qui m'avait marqué : «L'amour est à l'âme ce que la lumière est aux yeux : il écarte les peines, comme la lumière écarte les ténèbres». C'était à cet instant ce que je ressentais. Elle était devenue cette lumière, celle qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres nous entourant littéralement. Je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait dit de regarder la beauté qu'il restait dans ce monde pour ne pas craquer, tomber, sombrer, et c'était ce qu'actuellement je faisais. Je regardais la beauté qu'il restait en ce monde. Je me plongeais dans ses yeux, brillant de milles nuances de bleus et je revivais, je revivais à travers son regard sur moi, je renaissais à travers elle. Je n'étais plus seulement une chasseuse dans ce monde apocalyptique mais une jeune femme qui aimait à en avoir mal, une jeune femme qui avait trouvé sa lumière, son guide, son amour. Oui. Je renaissais à travers l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi et que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je ne savais pas si c'était ce contexte de danger de mort qui rendait chacune de nos émotions si puissantes et intenses parce que je ne pouvais admettre le fait que l'on puisse aimer autant, que l'on puisse ressentir autant d'amour pour une personne.

Voyant mes larmes, Elyza se pinça les lèvres, les essuyant de ses pouces, me questionnant d'un regard ce qu'il se passait et avant qu'elle ne puisse oralement poser cette question, je posai mon index sur ses lèvres douces, délicatement avant de souffler :

-Je t'aime Elyza Lex et je..je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Je ne sais même pas de quoi demain sera fait. Mais une chose est certaine c'est que je veux passer tout le temps qu'il nous reste, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde même à tes côtés.

-Je t'aime aussi Alicia, comme jamais je n'ai aimé de ma vie.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau avec un amour indéfinissable avant de me prendre dans ses bras. On s'endormit ainsi, enlacée, d'un sommeil paisible que nulle ombre ne vint bouleverser...

 **Vos reviews seront vraiment les bienvenus pour que je sache si je suis toujours lue malgré ma longue absence. Merci énormément pour tout le soutien que j'ai eu jusque là et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre doux vous aura plu. Le prochain se sera de l'action avec le voyage et les points de vue nouveaux qui m'ont été le plus demandé. A la prochaine ici et sur nobody knows, le prochain chap est déjà en préparation^^ kiss :)**

 **PS : Oui au départ je pensais écrire un lemon...mais en fait l'instant était trop cute j'ai pas pu donc ce sera pour plus tard ;)**

 **PS 2: J'ai écrit sur Helium de Sia, comment vous dire à quel point j'ai pleuré xD Lexa me manquera à jamais je pense**

 **Les remerciements maintenant, merci encore à tous pour vos retours vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'encourage^^ :**

 **Cinevorous: Ahah oui tu es the pro pour trouver les ref ;) Là je n'en ai pas mis, ou je ne crois pas en tout cas xD Merci beaucoup et désolée pour ces bien 6 mois d'absence u.u A bientôt j'espère :3**

 **: Ahah je suis in love aussi mais c'est bien de temps en temps d'avoir de nouveaux pov ;) Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère vraiment^^**

 **tigreen: Ahah et là encore plus de guimauves parce que oui, guimauve c'est la life total ** Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt maybe :3**

 **: Ahah merci bien et encore de la guimauve là tu es servie ;) Ahah je kiffe Cara aussi et non la mienne ** So sexyyyyy ** A bientôt j'espère, pour de nouvelles aventures bien moins joyeuses u.u**

 **MissHarpie: Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment et oui le clexa avance bien avant la galère qui va arriver xD A bientôt j'espère vraiment^^**

 **Anya: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii et oui le calme avant la tempête c'est exactement ça xD Une ptite bulle de guimauve avant le sang et la mort xD A bientôt pour un nouveau chap :)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic: Ahah qu'est-ce que je peux aimer tes pavés, tu me vends trop de rêve xD Y estoy bueno (je sais dire que ça et encore chuis pas sûre juge pas mon piètre niv d'espagnol xD) Je connais pas la chanson que tu as chanté et heureusement sinon je crois je l'aurais eu en tête pour toute la nuit xD Ahah et bien oui yaura pas mal de nouveaux pov dans les prochains chap, j'en aurais forcément besoin pour ce que je compte faire... *violon dramatique, suspens* Mais cela ce sera qu'au prochain chap et oui, tout le monde a adopté Lili ahah^^ Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu es encore là parce que moi sans tes pavés je suis rien :'( A bientôt j'espère :3**

 **Clexa 9223: J'ai pas fait un pov Travis parce que sur le moment je voyais pas comment l'intégrer mais je l'ai mis sur le devant de la scène, je trouvas ça intéressant donc merci de ta review, ce passage avec Travis était pour toi ;) J'espère que tu es toujours là^^ Merci encore et à bientôt :3**

 **Jessie943: Ahah oui Cara est trop sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyy et oui, Elyza le nez dans les étoiles, ptit ref j'aime bien^^ Pour le compte fb, j'en avais un pour l'évolution des fics mais j'ai pas le temps de le mettre à jour. Mais si tu veux me parler cherche sur fb Lexa Floukru, dis que c'est toi, je t'ajouterai avec plaisir^^ Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère^^**

 **thekilleusestreet: Merci énormément et oui elle est encore loin d'être finie et j'espère pouvoir poster plus régulièrement mais pas simple comme pas mal de ff en même temps et mes études mais je ferais de mon mieux^^ A bientôt j'espère :3**


End file.
